Viendo al futuro
by Another-Targaryen
Summary: Una historia bizarra en la que los merodeadores deciden realizar un hechizo que llevara a algunos de ellos y una pelirroja, a viajar en el tiempo. Es el 6to año de clases para Harry y sus amigos, pero ellos no saben quien es ese Harry... O si?
1. Capitulo 1

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

* * *

Viendo al futuro.

Capitulo 1.

-Tenemos todos los ingredientes?- Preguntaba el chico con gafas y pelo alborotado.

-Si, aquí tengo todo James.- Bajito, de cara redonda, ojos chicos y pelo rubio, era él quien traía los objetos para su próxima aventura.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea, saben que la magia de sangre es oscura y peligrosa…-Hablaba un chico de piel pálida, ojos claros y pelo marrón.- Además eso de viajar en el tiempo es poco probable.

- Vamos Lunatico! Ya sabemos todo eso… Pero tenemos curiosidad…- Este chico tenia ojos grises, cabello oscuro azulado y aspecto bastante agradable para las féminas.

-Remus.- Dijo James, coloco su mano derecha en el hombro de su amigo.- Esta bien si quieres irte.

- Remus.-se acerco el chico de ojos grises.- Comprendo que tengas miedo sabes?, se que no quieres que te vea en pañales Lunatico.

El susodicho, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de sus amigos.

- Creí que odiabas la magia oscura…

- No es magia oscura… Es un viaje en el tiempo!-Decía emocionado el muchacho de pelo rubio, mejor conocido como Peter o Colagusano.- No es así James?

-Por supuesto Peter!- Sonreía James, le había costado trabajo convencer a Colagusano de que no había ningún peligro y que todo sería divertido.- Veremos cosas muy interesantes, nos divertiremos mucho!

Aun no convencido del todo, Remus decidió no oponerse a ese ritual o poción que intentaban hacer para viajar en el tiempo. Hasta donde sabia, nadie había podido hacerlo. Y ahora, sus amigos se empeñaban en intentarlo con una rara copa de cristal, unos ingredientes un tanto peculiares (una garra de dragón chino, 3 pelos de troll, una hoja de mandrágora que tenia escrito un numero, cristal de hada y una gota de sangre).

Peter coloco uno a uno los ingredientes en la copa de cristal, que previamente fueron machacados por James y Sirius. Todo se encontraba sobre el tronco de un árbol. Ahora solo faltaba la gota de sangre y la palabra mágica '_tempus_'.

- Muy bien, Peter tu mano.-James dirigió su mirada hacia él y vio la indecisión en su rostro.

-Pe… pero… pero… YO?- Había comenzado a temblar, no quería ser él quien ofreciera una gota de su sangre.

- No seas cobarde!- Sirius se había acercado a él y lo empujaba.

-n… no… no… yo no…

-Tu eres el único que puede hacerlo.-Intento animarlo cornamenta, la verdad no quería ser el quien hiciera la ofrenda de una gota de sangre, no se lo pediría a Lunatico porque no sabía si eso funcionaria y en cuanto a canuto…

- Deja de balbucear y hazlo!- Estaba algo ansioso en joven Black.

- Por… por… tu… podrías… tu… hazlo…

-Crees que no puedo hacerlo?…

- n… no… digo… si… bueno…

- Lo hare! Puedo hacerlo!

James no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, a veces retar a Sirius era tan fácil, esa era la manera en que Peter lograba no hacer las cosas cuando le asustaban.

Canuto tomo un pequeño alfiler que habían conseguido para esa tarea, lo clavo en el pulgar de la mano izquierda, del que broto una gotita de sangre. Acerco su mano hasta la copa y dejo que la gota cayera en la copa, sobre los otros ingredientes. Tomo su varita y dijo al instante:

-_tempus_

Y entonces…

* * *

Gracias por leer este fic, se agradece un comentario, sugerencia o reclamo (es mi primer fic) :D


	2. Capitulo 2

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Gracias a , ale ,Joahannah,kisa kuchiky y 'bp por comentar :D

Resumen del capitulo anterior: Los merodeadores intentan hacer un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo (en busca de una aventura... o lo que resulte). Cosas extrañas sucederan.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

-_tempus_

Y entonces…

Nada sucedió…

-Potter!!

A continuación una escena, que según Sirius, es producto de una fuerte poción de amor que alguna vez le habrá dado Lily Evans a James Potter.

----Centrándonos un poco en James…----

El chico de gafas volteo lentamente para ver de dónde provenía aquella melodiosa voz, que efectivamente venia deuna hermosa criatura de ojos verdes, larga melena rojiza, labios de cereza… Ella ilumino a Cornamenta con su simple presencia…

--- Hasta aquí de James---

-Como te atreves Potter!!!

-Eh?- Respondió el susodicho, todo sonriente.

-No tienes derecho a poner esta clase de hechizo justo fuera de mi dormitorio para que todos se den cuenta de tus estúpidas pretensiones hacia mi persona!

Vino a la mente de Cornamenta, lo que había sucedido esa mañana, un simple hechizo que hizo aparecer flores. Podría ser para cualquiera, pero ella sabia (al igual que sus compañeras de cuarto) que era una idea de Potter.

Lunatico le había contado a James una historia bastante conocida en el mundo muggle, de una bella durmiente en un castillo, donde las flores crecían mientras ella seguía profundamente dormida. A Cornamenta le pareció buena idea dejar un par de flores fuera del cuarto de Evans y después quizás intentar despertarla con un tierno beso…

-Vamos Evans! Porque molestarte en venir aquí si tanto te molesta?, no será que en realidad te ha encantado el detalle de mi buen amigo- Dijo Sirius pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de un confundido James.

La susodicha, se ruborizo momentáneamente, trato de apartar el rostro para que no lo notaran.

-NO! Ni en tu sueños Potter!- De repente un objeto brillante llamo su atención, miro lo que había dentro, había algo que parecía ser…- Sangre?

-Pero que buena vista tiene Srta. Evans!- Dijo Colagusano emocionado.

-Lily, podemos hablar en otra parte.- Rápidamente Cornamenta se interpuso en el camino de la pelirroja que comenzaba a avanzar hacia la copa.

-Magia de sangre! Magia oscura!

-No es… Bueno, quizás si sea así… Pero no funciona…

-Remus? –Miro al susodicho.

-Tenía curiosidad… Veras, intentaban viajar en el tiempo… Eso es imposible y mucho menos con algo como esto. Sabía que ellos no lo conseguirían…

-Que!!- Se exalto el chico de ojos grises- Lo sabías y nos dejaste continuar…?

-Si los viajes en el tiempo fueran tan sencillos… Muchos magos ya lo hubieran hecho… Además, las consecuencias que eso representa pueden ser enormes.

-Me lo temía… -Reflexionaba Cornamenta.- Eso de solo decir '_tempus_', no te dice si te lleva al presente, al pasado o al futuro.

-Quieren decir que me pinche el dedo para nada?- Señalaba con su varita el dedo.

- Eres un idiota! Mancharas a tu varita con sangre?- La pelirroja volvió a recordar que algunas flores eran rosas rojas ... Se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Y que te importa! Es mi varita, es mi sangre! –Sirius apoyo la punta de la varita en donde se había pinchado el dedo, haciendo que la herida dejara salir un par de gotas más de sangre.

- Sirius! No le hables a si al a futura señora Potter!

- Ni que estuviera loca para casarme contigo!

-Oigan cálmense.-Intentaba Remus calmar a los futuros esposos… En realidad a Lily que era la enfadada.

-Vas a viajar en el tiempo, Sirius?- Peter se situó al lado de la copa.

-Lo hare! Iré 20 años en el futuro y veré si Evans y James se casan!

-Pues claro y ustedes serán los padrinos!- Aseguro el chico de gafas.

-Deja de soñar Potter!! Solo una descerebrada se casaría contigo.

-Hazlo Sirius!- Animaba Peter, pensando que de nuevo, no pasaría nada… En realidad, después de lo que había dicho Remus hasta él sabía que no funcionaria, pero le encantaba alabar una hazaña así.

De nuevo, Canuto apunto con la varita a la copa de cristal, directamente sobre el contenido y dijo:

-'TEMPUS'.

Y entonces…

Una luz apareció, Lily cerró los ojos y sintió como una rara sensación la envolvía en tan solo un instante. Se sintió desubicada, y miro a su alrededor. Todo parecía igual, a lo lejos estaba el castillo de Hogwarts, el bosque espeso a su espalda, a su derecha escucho algo…

-Lily… Ocurre algo?-El chico la miraba con actitud preocupada, se veía desconcertado.

-Donde está Remus?- Sirius miraba hacían donde hace unos instantes recordaba haberlo visto.

-Y Peter?- Pregunto James.

-No… No es posible… Ellos… Han viajado en el tiempo?- La pelirroja estaba sorprendida.

-Jajaja… claro que no, seguro Peter ha corrido de miedo y Remus… Nos está jugando una broma.-Aseguro el chico de ojos grises.

-Ah sí? Remus sal ya…- James hablo más fuerte de lo normal.

-Remus…

-Chicos?

-Ese árbol no estaba ahí… -La chica comenzaba a asustarse.

-Claro que si… Bueno, en realidad no lo recuerdo.- Decia Cornamenta.

-Vamos al castillo, ahí podremos pedir ayuda…

-Pero… si les decimos lo del viaje en el tiempo… Como decía Remus nadie lo va a creer…-Dijo Sirius, que empezaba a sentir temor, por supuesto no pensaba expresarlo.

-Debemos de hacerlo!

-Lily tiene razón, vamos a buscar a alguien que nos ayude, no tenemos otra opción.-James vio turbación de la chica, no quería que ella saliera lastimada por una aventura en la que sus amigos... En la que ellos podían haber viajado en el tiempo?

Canuto lo pensó, no tenían muchas opciones… Estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera haberle sucedido a sus amigos, lo mejor que podían hacer era pedirle ayuda a alguien con mas conocimiento.-_El profesor de posiciones? Mcgonagall? El director(seria el mismo)?_- Pensó.

Caminaron hacia el castillo, sin apartarse, ya que los invadía una sensación de estar en un lugar al que no pertenecían. Al entrar, todo se veía exactamente igual como lo recordaban: la misma enorme puerta, lo amplios pasillos, el alto techo con sus lámparas y antorchas.

Había pocos alumnos en ese momento en el pasillo.

-Preguntemos a algún alumno la hora y el día…-Sugirió James.

-Qué? Porque debemos de preguntar?

-Sirius, no sientes como si este lugar no fuera el mismo?

-Un poco… -Reflexiono.

- Bien, mira ahí hay una rubia, le preguntare a ella…

* * *

Se agradecen los comentarios. En el siguiente capitulo encontraran a un profesor que no creo les ayude y una rubia que los llenara de dudas.


	3. Capitulo 3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Gracias a los que han comentado, les agradezco :D. Los capítulos son cortitos, intentare hacerlos mas largos, pero he actualizado rápido :)

Resumen: Los merodeadores hacían un hechizo para intentar viajar en el tiempo, todo indicaba que eso no era posible... Pero de pronto algo ocurrio. Lily,James y Sirius estan un poco preocupados por lo que ven... Cosas raras sucederan...

* * *

Capitulo 3.

- Bien, mira ahí hay una rubia, le preguntare a ella…—Decía James.

-Espera a esa rubia yo la conozco, somos buenos amigos. — Sirius sonrió. — Iré yo a preguntarle.

La chica se giro, Sirius se dio cuenta de que a esa chica no recordaba haberla visto. Era rubia, con ojos azules, llevaba un collar muy raro en el cuello y el escudo que portaba era de Ravenclaw.

La muchacha paso de largo a Sirius y llego hasta donde se encontraban Lily y James.

-Hola Harry, que haces por aquí? Acaso no tenias clase?

Lily miro a James, algo no andaba bien, todo el mundo en Hogwarts conocía a los merodeadores.

-Ocurre algo? No te sientes bien? —Volvió a preguntar la chica rubia.

-Yo, me encuentro perfectamente bien.—Dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Que le ocurre a tus ojos? Son verdes y ahora…

Aquellas palabras dejaron helada a Lily, primero, porque eso quizás significaba que estaban en el futuro… Pronto vio como la cara de James se iluminaba al escuchar esas palabras, comprendió que eso podría significar algo entre ellos dos, lo que la dejo aun mas anonadada. Ninguno reacciono, así que Sirius decidió entrar en acción.

-Ah! Eso no es un problema— Tomo a James, se giro dándole la espalda a la joven rubia y lanzo un hechizo con su varita.

- Duele! — Dijo pero parece que su amigo no lo escucho, estaba mareado cuando volvió a ver a esa chica de Ravenclaw.

-Si, así son tus ojos… Pero, donde está la cicatriz en tu frente?

-Cicatriz? Como es?

-En forma de rayo…

-Oh! En un momento arreglo eso…

-Yo lo hago! — La pelirroja estaba repuesta, sentía una ira repentina contra aquel muchacho de gafas. Saco su varita y apunto a él, Sirius trato de cubrir la escena distrayendo a la rubia.

-Y cómo te llamas chica?

-Soy Luna Loovegod. –Lo miro detenidamente y dijo. —Ahora que lo pienso me resultas familiar pero no sé quién eres.

-Yo soy el mejor amigo de Ja… de Harry…— Recordó como ella le había dicho a su amigo.

-Creí que el mejor amigo de Harry era Ron.

Sirius se quedo pensando quien podría ser ese tal Ron… Si era amigo del hijo de James, quizás sería su hijo.

Un james mas mareado que antes decidió responder a esa pregunta.

-Claro que Ron es mi amigo. Un día es Ron, otro día eres tú y otro día es el buen Si…

-Sirio, el buen Sirio. —Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo al instante, que al ver la cara de protesta de Sirius le piso el pie.

-En serio? Ese nombre es similar a Sirius, Sirius Black. Tu sabes…— Se detuvo, al recordar lo que había sucedido recientemente en la sala de misterios…

-Si lo sabemos! —Lily respondió rápido, ya que todo apuntaba que ella les podría contar el futuro.

-No es cierto… Bueno lo sabemos pero sería bueno que lo aclararas Lunita. — El joven Black sintió una repentina curiosidad, quería enterarse de su futuro…

-No es necesario! Tenemos que irnos, nos vemos después Luna.

Rápidamente la pelirroja jalo a Sirius de la capa y tomo a James por el brazo para arrastrarlos a otro sitio (ya que ambos estaban invadidos de curiosidad, si ese era el futuro… muchas cosas podrían haber sucedido).

-Harry, si quieres cambiar tu apariencia es más efectiva una posición multijugo…— Escucharon que la rubia les gritaba.

Caminaron por los pasillos de Hogwards, intentado no llamar la atención (cosa que para Sirius y James no era fácil). Encontraron un sitio en el que no parecía haber nadie, así que Lily decidió que era buen momento para hablar.

-Me temo… Esto parece ser… Quizás…—Estaba consternada, tenía miedo de que fuera cierto viajar al futuro y verse a sí misma 20 años más vieja, podría ser catastrófico.

-Lily, si esto es el futuro, prometo que te protegeré. —James tomo a la chica por los hombros, dibujo una sonrisa tierna en su rostro y la miro con todo el amor que por ella sentía.

-Quiero volver, no deseo estar aquí…— Veía directamente a sus ojos, estaba conmovida por lo que esos ojos le mostraban.

- Esto es el futuro, estoy seguro de eso…— Sirius les daba la espalda, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aquella que se le dibujaba cuando estaba a punto de cometer una buena broma.

-Shht… No asustes a Lily…— Miro que su amigo, caminaba lentamente y había sacado su varita, dirigió su vista hacia lo que posiblemente atraía a Canuto(a cometer una travesura seguramente).

-Snape? — Ella había volteado también, vio a un hombre alto, de un pelo negro y grasiento, como dos cortinas en su rostro pálido, su nariz era ganchuda y esa manera de moverse, ella no podía equivocarse.

-Quejicus…— Era más… unos años más viejo y a pesar de que lucía diferente (más oscuro y temible), estaba seguro de que se trataba de él, al igual que Sirius que seguro iría a hacer una de las suyas. — Espera, no lo hagas.

Demasiado tarde, Black ya tenia la varita de fuera y listo para lo que sea iba a hacer.

-TOMA ESTO QUEJICUS!

* * *

Unas cuantas cosillas inusuales sucedieron, los hechizos forman parte de la lista de 'cosas raras'.

En el siguiente capitulo: Lily se molesta con James, James le pone apodo a un alumno que no le agrado y Sirius hace suposiciones de los maestros del futuro.


	4. Capitulo 4

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Muchas gracias a los que han comentado, a los que pusieron esta historia entre sus alertas. Les agradezco, me dan animos para continuar con esta loca historia...

Resumen: Inexplicablemente, James, Lily y Sirius han viajado en el tiempo (todo parece indicar eso). Conocieron a una chica llamada Luna(muy despistada por cierto) que de alguna manera les hizo saber que están en el futuro. Han visto al objeto de sus travesuras (un Snape), cualquier cosa puede suceder.

* * *

Capitulo 4.

-TOMA ESTO QUEJICUS!

El profesor de pociones (en este año era el de artes oscuras) tenía varias cosas en las que pensar, las situaciones de lo que debía de hacer lo tenían distraído… De pronto, escucho una voz familiar, pero eso que escucho no podía ser posible (le trajo algún viejo recuerdo). Se giro hacia donde lo había oído y un haz lo golpeo en el pecho. Alcanzo a ver unas gafas y un pelo alborotado… Más atrás, algo rojo… Pelo rojo…

James sabiendo de lo que Sirius era capaz, corrió delante de su amigo, y con la varita en alto decidió hacer un 'Stupefy'('Desmaius'), que dio de lleno en el pecho de un Snape adulto.

-NO! Cómo pudiste hacerlo Potter?! — Lily corrió hasta Snape, que estaba inconsciente. Se arrodillo, sus facciones no eran las mismas que recordaba haber visto hace apenas unas horas. Tuvo curiosidad de saber que era de la vida de él, cual era la razón para que estuviera en el castillo después de tanto tiempo.

-Cornamenta! Yo iba a hacer algo más divertido!-- Canuto reclamaba a su amigo.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozca, un truco y Quejicus podría vernos…

-Y eso que! A que le temes?

-A nada, pero Lily dice que…— La vio, ella tenía una mirada tierna hacia Snape, ella acerco una mano y retiro un mechón de su pelo, lo que hizo a James enfurecer. Se acerco a la chica y tomo su brazo para levantarla del piso. — Vámonos, si alguien nos ve o el despierta…

-No me toques! — Dijo la pelirroja soltando bruscamente su brazo.

-Debía de hacerlo Lily, tú has dicho que nadie más debe de vernos. Esto es el futuro. — Comenzó a decir seriamente al ver la reacción de la chica.

-El podría habernos ayudado!

-Jamás aceptaría ayuda de él!

-Si Snape está aquí es porque es alguien importante!

-Ni de chiste! Que piensas? Que es director? —Dijo con sarcasmo James.

-Jajajaja… Nadie pondría de director a alguien que piensa en magia oscura y cree que los nacidos de magos son mejor que los muggles…—Black se detuvo al ver la mirada de James, ya que todos recordaban el insulto que Snape le había hecho a Lily. — Digo… Ha de ser el intendente o…

La pelirroja comprendió que quizás no era buena idea recurrir a Snape, lo conocía y sabia que aborrecía a los merodeadores, además que desde un tiempo su relación de amistad había cambiado mucho. Dio media vuelta, se dirigiría a la oficina del director lo más rápido posible, con suerte su antiguo amigo despertaría pronto o alguien lo ayudaría.

-Lily…—James fue a alcanzarla.

-No necesito que me protejas Potter! — Dijo molesta, sabiendo de las intenciones de el.- Mantén tu distancia… No te acerques a mí.

James sintió que su ánimo caía al suelo, solo deseaba cuidarla y mantenerla alejada del peligro que representaba estar en un sitio al que en esos momentos no pertenecían. Sintió unas palmadas en su espalda, su amigo intentaba reanimarlo. Ambos siguieron a la pelirroja, dejando el cuerpo tendido de aquel hombre.

No tenían idea de la hora que podría ser, pero la luz del sol se filtraba entre las ventanas. Escucharon murmullos, al parecer era cambio de clase y habría más alumnos deambulando por ahí.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, antes de que alguien más nos vea. — La chica pelirroja acelero el paso, iba delante de los dos chicos.

Lily aun dudaba de que fuera real lo que estaba sucediendo, viajar en el tiempo, años... Que haría en ese tiempo? Habría podido realizar sus sueños? Sería Feliz? Estaría casada con…

Ella volteo a mirar a James, mientras aun caminaba, quizás el no era tan mala persona, quizás era alguien amable, quizás podría intentar conocerlo mejor, quizás ellos...

-Cuidado Li…—James intento prevenirla, una persona corría a toda prisa y estaba a punto de chocar con ella.

No se detuvo a tiempo, y tropezó con un chico, pelo rubio, ojos claros, piel pálida y cara puntiaguda. Lo miro, parecía nervioso y cansado. Por un instante el también la miro, ella veía muchas dudas en su mirada, un gran pesar…

Ese chico, al verla, le pareció una chica muy linda y no recordaba haberla visto antes, miro rápidamente su escudo de Gryffindor, y no pudo dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes, eran hermosos pero le recordaban a alguien… A un particular y molesto…

-Potter…—Dijo casi como un susurro, cuando vio dirigirse al susodicho hacia donde se encontraba el y la chica. Ese maldito lo ignoro y centro su atención sobre la pelirroja.

-Te encuentras bien? Este idiota no te hizo daño? – Pregunto James, vio que por los colores que portaba el rubio, era seguro que era un estúpido, que más podría ser alguien que portaba el escudo de Slytherin.

De inmediato, el chico se levanto y dijo:

-Vete a la mierda Potter. —Intento buscar su varita, durante el impacto, había caído al suelo, junto había otra que seguramente pertenecía a la chica.

-Sabes con quien te metes tu… —James no sabía su nombre— Estúpido cabeza de cebolla.

El chico de inmediato se agacho para tomar su varita, Lily sabía que quizás podía suceder algún altercado, miro también su varita en el suelo y se apresuro a recoger ambas.

-Toma, es tuya no es asi? — Dijo ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amistosa, intentando calmar la situación.

El Slytherin tomo la varita, olvidando el hechizo que quería realizar sobre Potter, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando toco la mano de la chica con un leve roce al recibir su varita.

-Gracias… Soy Draco Malfoy. Y tú eres?

-Soy…— Lily se detuvo, si le decía su nombre y el la conocía, sería peligroso y no podía arriesgarse a eso.

De pronto se escucharon pasos apresurados, los cuatro personajes presentes se alarmaron.

-Vámonos! — Sin decir más, James tomo la mano de Lily y corrió con ella hacia donde se encontraba la oficina del director.

Atento a las acciones de su amigo, Sirius no tardo en reaccionar y seguirlos, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa burlona a el tal Malfoy y apuntar con su varita en un hechizo que no alcanzó a realizar porque el otro corrió en dirección opuesta.

-Ah! El maldito cebolla se movió!

Contrario a lo que podía pensarse de lo peligroso de la situación, James parecía estar en un sueño, donde caminaba a lo largo de un enorme campo lleno de flores tomado de la mano de su chica. Todo era perfecto hasta que ella se paró de pronto.

-Por aquí, rápido! — Decía Canuto, indicándoles un pasillo en donde debían esconderse.

Tan embobado de la situación estaba, que no se había percatado de la mujer que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia ellos… Quizás no hacia ellos, porque al esconderse ella continuo su camino.

-No era esa la profesora Mcgonagall? — Preguntaba Lily.

-Claro que era ella, más vieja, se habrá casado alguna vez? —Decía Canuto.

-Eres un irrespetuoso Black.

-Esta vieja!! Ya de por si era algo amargada y parecía no poder conseguir un novio con unos años menos, imagínate ahora!

-Quizás ella ya está felizmente casada!! Además, eso a ti que te importa!

-No me importa, solo me sorprende… Si sigues con ese carácter terminaras como ella. Tu qué opinas James?

Hasta ese momento, Lily retiro su mano rápidamente y se giro furiosa, de nuevo a proseguir su camino.

-James! Que te ha hecho esa mujer? Te portas tan tonto cuando ella está presente…

-Sirius…—Dijo mirando a su amigo a los ojos. — Esa mujer, será la madre de mis hijos, se que será así.

-Ya vas a empezar, mejor camina que debemos de llegar rápido con el director… Crees que aun sea Dumbledore?

* * *

Ahora si tarde un poco en actualizar... Pero ya esta aquí el capitulo.

En el siguiente capitulo: Lily se molesta con Sirius, tienen una discusión por los sentimientos de ella. James es llevado en contra de su voluntad (en realidad, no le molesta) por una chica Gryffindor.


	5. Capitulo 5

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Esta vez hay un montón a quien agradecer!. Por ejemplo, a los que dejan su review (.Moony, Ceciss ,Roxanne Potter, Smithback girl, Electro M, ale, La sonrisa de Cheshire , joahannah , aawdebi , ASAMI-BLACK, ), a los que han agregado esta historia a sus alertas y también a los que la pusieron a sus favoritos!. Eso me alienta para continuar con este enredo :D

Resumen del capitulo anterior: James, Sirius y Lily han viajado en el tiempo. Snape ha salido de escena después de un Desmaius bien ejecutado por James (lo que genero que Lily se molestara con el pobre chico). Draco apareció repentinamente y lo que vio no pareció desagradarle (solo hasta ver a otro Potter). Sirius solo dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Lily salió corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban, los paso de largo y continuo.

-Que sucede Lily?. —Sin dudarlo, James fue tras ella.

-Mi varita! Me equivoque y le di mi varita a ese chico… Malfoy…— Recordó que había conocido a un Lucius Malfoy, no era agradable ese tipo.

-Iré yo! No tienes que ver a ese cabeza de cebolla!!

- Rayos! Que se creen ustedes?, Que me pueden traer corriendo de un lado a otro como tonto? —Sin más opciones, Sirius los siguió, en esta aventura debían estar juntos pues no sabían lo que podía suceder.

Llegaron hasta corredor (donde seguro estaría el chico Slytherin o al menos eso pensó ella), en esos momentos una gran cantidad de alumnos se encontraban ahí, ya que era el cambio de clases.

-Ustedes quédense, yo iré a buscarlo…—Pensó que quizás nadie la reconocería

-Ni loco dejare que te encuentres con ese…

-Tú no puedes andar por ahí, ya que hay otro chico parecido a ti que…— _Podría ser nuestro hijo_…NO!

-Haya va el cabeza de cebolla! — Interrumpió Sirius, señalando hacia el norte, varios alumnos voltearon a verlo.

Lily empujo a ambos chicos hacia la pared y les dijo muy bajo:

-Dejen de llamar la atención! Iré sola, no discutiremos mas, no podemos ir por ahí viendo el futuro… Algo malo podría suceder, espérenme en el pasillo donde estábamos antes. Entendido?

-Si— Respondieron los dos, al parecer la chica tenía una expresión sombría que los hizo obedecer… Al menos durante unos momentos.

-Tu quédate aquí, yo he de ir a protegerla…

-James… —Intento sujetar a su amigo, pero no pudo detenerlo, no lo intento de nuevo pues sabría que su esfuerzo seria en vano. Miro como él se alejaba tras Evans y en ese momento…

-Harry!!

Era una chica, de cabello castaño, ojos claros, piel clara y portaba el escudo de Gryffindor.

-Linda—Ambos amigos, a diferente distancia de la chica pronunciaron es palabra.

-Apresúrate, no quiero ver a Ron paseándose por ahí con… Ya sabes…

James no tenía idea de lo que decía esa chica, que al parecer lo conocía ya que lo trataba con familiaridad. Lanzo una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sirius, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que el comprendo rápido. El estaría atrapado por una linda chica, pero no podría olvidarse de que Lily se encontraría con el cabeza de cebolla.

-Porque tengo yo que hacer esta clase de cosas? —Se apresuro, a lo lejos vio la melena roja que no podría ser de nadie más que Lily… A menos que hubiera alguna chica pelirroja en el futuro.

Malfoy caminaba rápidamente al parecer no iría a clases, Lily ya estaba cerca de él. Vio como ella dio alcance al tipo, hablaban y el parecía estar muy atento. Su sexto sentido le dijo que ese cabeza de cebolla miraba a Evans con sumo interés, ese que se tiene cuando se quiere intercambiar algo más que palabras… Era hora de actuar, así se lo había pedido James.

-Me debes una Cornamenta! — Su mente trabajo rápido, solo se le ocurrió algo que podría hacer…

Sonrió para sus adentros, llego hasta Evans y puso un brazo alrededor de ella diciendo: —Este tipo te está molestando Limonela? — _Eso es por cambiar mi nombre Evans!_

Lily sacaba chispas de los ojos, se separo bruscamente de él. Sirius actuó rápido y tomo su mano fuertemente, ella intento de nuevo rechazarla. Malfoy cambio la expresión de su rostro antes serena, ahora se veía furioso.

-Aléjate de ella cabeza de cebolla! — Saco su varita y apunto directo al rostro de Draco.- Esta Griffinfdor ya tiene dueño!

Lily estaba roja… De la ira! Hace unos momentos le había pedido a Draco su varita, el se la devolvió sin poner alguna objeción. Solo quería que ella le dijera su nombre, ella tartamudeo al pensar en que podría hacer o inventar para no decirle su nombre a un muchacho que quizás conociera a alguno de sus hijos… (Suponiendo que tenía más de uno… Y que no era Harry Potter…). Ella no sabía que decir, miro a Malfoy que al verla tan confundía sonrió ligeramente. Pensó en un nombre y antes de decirlo, Black llego y no hizo más que hacer cosas estúpidas e idioteces. Estaba furiosa, iba a protestar enérgicamente ante la última frase de Sirius, cuando escucho a Malfoy hablar.

-No estoy loco para interesarme en los de tu casa! Los de mi sangre no se mezclan con magos como ustedes! — Hacia unos gestos despectivos y su rostro mostraba ira, subió su brazo derecho donde portaba ya su varita que apuntaba a la yugular de su enemigo.

Podía suscitarse una batalla entre los dos jóvenes, Lily no pudo evitar recordar de nuevo a su amigo Snape y sus raras ideas, sus frases, sus desprecios que hacía solo por orgullo. Giro y se interpuso entre ellos, aun sentía la mano de Black sujetándola, había quedado delante de él.

-Basta, sabes bien que puedo defenderme sola y no tolerare una pelea por tus tonterías…

-Qué?! — El soltó su mano, pero no bajo la varita. Ella tomo la muñeca de Black y la apretó con todas las fuerzas que tenia para hacerle entender, que dejara esa actitud prepotente.

-Lo siento Malfoy… Disculpa por molestarte de esta manera. — No quiso volver el rostro para ver su reacción, ni para saber si había dejado esa pose de ataque, sintió que la mano de Black comenzaba a ceder. No insistió mas, lo dejo y comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás. Sabía que Black la seguiría y que Malfoy no. Pronto escucho unos pasos alejarse en dirección contraria.

-Ey Evans!

Los pasillos ya se habían quedado vacios, seguro la última clase había comenzado ya.

-Evans! No me digas que te agrada ese tipo?

Ella dio media vuelta y lo abofeteo. Vio la cara de sorpresa de Black.

-Que pasa contigo?! Que te crees tú?! —Preparo su segunda bofetada, esta vez el chico la anticipo y detuvo su mano.

-Ni creas que lo hago por ti! James es mi amigo y…

-Yo no soy novia de James! Ni ahora! Ni nunca! Es odioso! Tu y él lo son!

-Mientes! Te engañas a ti misma, se como lo miras!

-Qué?! –Le parecía increíble que Black intentara decirle lo que su corazón quería. —Que sabes tú de estar enamorado?! Vas por ahí metiéndote con todo lo que use falda! Que sabes tú?!

-Yo también me he enamorado… Yo también sé lo que es eso…—Soltó la mano de ella, y la miro a los ojos.

Lily no sabía que responder, eso que había dicho le daba curiosidad. De pronto se sintió incomoda al mirarlo.

-Ah si? No… lo creo…

-Quieres saberlo?

_Flashback_

_Ella recordaba, cuando iba por los pasillos con sus amigas, al pasar los merodeadores, Black les dirigía una sonrisa, que solo una de ellas devolvía._

_-Porque le sonríes?_ —_Preguntaba Lily._

_-Solo cortesía, ni que estuviera interesada…_

_Fin flashback_

Se le ocurrió que quizás, el podría estar interesado en…

Sirius puso una mano en el hombro de Evans.

-Yo…— Sintió como se tensaba ella, pensó: _Creí que se molestaría…_—Yo… Debo decírtelo…

Miro la cara de ella llena de sorpresa y decidió acabar con eso:

-Quiero a Peter...—Sonrió. — Ahora, se que tu también! Por eso rechazas todas las propuestas de James…

Debía de suponerlo, Black solo le estaba jugando una broma, el muy idiota solo quería reírse de ella. Claro, si había alguien que le interesara seguro que ella no lo sabría así de fácil.

-Black, quiero mostrarte algo que aprendí de mi hermanita Petunia…— Cerró el puño fuertemente y dirigió un derechazo a la cara del joven Black.

_Y pensar que cuando lo vi por primera vez desee que fuéramos amigos… O quizás…_

_

* * *

_

Si, eso que dijo Sirius es muy raro, pero solo quería quitar la tensión del ambiente... O, como he escuchado por ahí, 'uno nunca sabe'.

_Siguiente capitulo: James conoce un poco mas de la chica que se lo ha llevado, ademas de saber de los profesores del futuro. Al final, se pone a pensar mal de su amigo._


	6. Capitulo 6

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

A todos los que dejan reviews, a los que la agregan a favoritos o alertas y a los que lo leen... Que tengan un feliz fin de año e inicio del siguiente (2010)

Resumen: Una poción (o hechizo), llevo a Lily, James y Sirius al futuro. Ya han conocido a algunos alumnos de ese tiempo (Luna, Draco), han visto a unos profesores (McGonagall, Snape) y se han metido en problemas (andan incitando a algunos a pelear, como Malfoy). Lily fue victima de una broma de Sirius, si James estuviera ahi, seguro que se hubiera alterado!

* * *

Capitulo 6.

Mientras todo eso ocurría con Lily y Sirius, James daba un paseo por el castillo e iba directo a la clase de pociones.

-Y todavía tenemos que ir juntos por ahí para que los alumnos vayan a acostarse… La verdad no se cuanto tiempo podre soportar esta situación… Él ni siquiera se da cuenta…

Escuchaba el discurso de la chica, a lo largo de su plática con ella (bueno, era ella la única que hablaba) había comprendido 3 cosas:

+Ella era su amiga

+Le gustaba Ron

+Ella no era su novia (de su hijo, no de Ron)

Conclusión: Porque su hijo había desperdiciado esa oportunidad?

Habían ya entrado al aula de pociones, todo era similar como él lo recordaba, quizás las caras de los alumnos eran diferentes, pero seguían siendo Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors.

-Si el tiene una novia… Porque no consigues uno y le das celitos?

-Qué? Porque dices eso Harry?

Iba a responderle pero vio a entrar al profesor Slughorn. Y pensó: _Wow, aun da clases de pociones!... Mmm… Creo que le creció la barriga y tiene menos cabello que antes… Sirius debería ver esto! Lily también… Ella estará bien?_

-El día de hoy haremos una poción que los hara brillar como focos…–Miro a James y dijo. – Estoy seguro que esta vez también nos sorprenderás con tus habilidades Harry.

Al principio no dijo nada, pero después recordó que el era Harry.

- Por supuesto, usted solo obsérveme!

-Harry, te sientes bien?–Pregunto esa chica, de la que aun no sabia su nombre.

-Si, y tu?

-Estoy confundida…–Lo miro por un rato, incluso no presto atención al profesor… Hasta James llego a pensar que ella estaba interesada en el(o su hijo). –Luces diferente, tu nariz…

-Que! Que tiene mi nariz? – Recordó, que los hechizos que hizo para poder lucir como Harry Potter se terminarían pronto… Debía de actuar…

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte Harry.—No dejaba de mirarlo.—Quien es Dobby?

Esa era una pregunta que James no podía contestar. Comenzó a pensar que podía decirle:

_+Seguro se refiere a una persona o ser vivo… Quizás mi hijo lo ha de conocer…_

_+Puede que sea el apodo de uno de mis hijos… Definitivamente no llamaría así a uno de ellos… Aunque si le gustara a Lily ese nombre no me negaría… Ah, Lily… Ella estará bien? Si ese cabeza de cebolla no le devolvió la varita iré a buscarlo y le lanzare un maleficio… O quizás podría…_

-Harry, te hice una pregunta… contesta…

-Oh! Lo siento, me distraje un poco, me decías ...?–Al no saber su nombre (Hermione), solo dijo.–Amiga?

-Dobby… Quien es Dobby?

-Mira! Ron vestido de oso haciendo malabares en una bicicleta! – Dijo señalando hacia la puerta, intentado distraer a la chica, lo cual consiguió. Se agacho hasta quedar debajo de la mesa. Pensó:

_Esa chica es tan preguntona, es inteligente, se ha dado cuenta… Es como Lily… Seguro Lily se molestara si le digo que hable con esta chica… Concéntrate Potter, es hora de salir de aquí._

A su alrededor, todos continuaban haciendo sus pociones, el profesor revisaba a cada uno de los alumnos, con algunos intercambiaba unas palabras. Vio a un chico que le pareció torpe y despistado.

-Wingardium Leviosa.—Tratando de bajar la voz, debajo de una mesa, hizo el hechizo y de inmediato un frasquito comenzó a elevarse. El joven despistado dueño del caldero, no se dio cuenta de que algo volaba hacia su poción.

-Cuidado- Era Hermione, que al buscar a Harry, vio lo que este acababa de hacer.

La espuma comenzó a manar del caldero, James se fue a gatas hasta la puerta, cuando llego vio como todos se percataban de lo que ocurría (nadie se fijaba que el salía del salón, solo la chica Hermione).

La sustancia continuaba saliendo y expandiéndose por todos lados, los alumnos comenzaron a alborotarse. Cornamenta aprovecho para salir lo más rápido que pudo. Afuera, escucho unas voces y su curiosidad le hizo ir a ver qué sucedía. Había dos chicos hablando, a paso lento se acercaban a él, se apoyo en la pared tratando de que las sombras lo ocultaran.

-No entiendo, que pasa con el profesor Snape?. –Era su viva imagen, casi como un espejo de el… Con los ojos verdes… Esos que le recordaban a Lily…

-_Nuestro hijo.– Pensó James, deseando incluso correr y decirle "Yo soy tu padre!"..._

-Está loco, como puede creer que le hayamos lanzado un 'Desmaius' a plena luz del día y sin razón…–Un chico de pelo naranja y una cara que le pareció graciosa a James.

-Le explique, que no era posible, que estaba en clases en ese momento…

-Y ahora quiere que pasemos la tarde cumpliendo el castigo que nos puso…

Comprendió, que quizás hablaban de lo que había sucedido unos momentos antes… Si Harry tenía clases de pociones, esa era la razón por la que no estaba el chico presente. Además se había enterado de algo muy sorprendente…

_-Quejicus un… Profesor? Que puede enseñar ese tipo? Aprende a fastidiar al de al lado? Como ser un mago tenebroso y fracasar en el intento?_

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, seguramente se dirigían a clases de pociones. Recordaba lo que le había dicho su pelirroja, de evitar saber del futuro...

-_Lo siento hijo mio... Pero debo de ir con tu madre..._

Cautelosamente empezó a alejarse. La puerta se abrió de pronto y por poco choca con los alumnos que salían del aula (por la poción que se había expandido bastante). Miro hacia atrás, al parecer su hijo (que era seguro que lo era) vio toda la conmoción y se acerco rápidamente. Evadió a los alumnos tan pronto como pudo y se echo a correr por los pasillos.

-HARRY!

Si le gritaban a él, o a su hijo, no quiso averiguarlo. Se dirigía a donde el recordaba, era la puerta que daba a la oficina de Dumbledore, sabía que seguramente ahí se encontraría Lily y Sirius. Y en efecto, estaban ahí… Pero la escena que vio lo dejo congelado.

_+Sirius Black era su mejor amigo… Desde el primer año se entendieron perfectamente._

_+Lily Evans era la chica de la que se había enamorado… La primera vez que la vio sintió algo especial por ella._

_+Y ahora… Ella estaba en cuclillas y acariciaba el rostro de su mejor amigo, el estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared y aceptando la caricia de ella, mientras le susurraba algo._

_Algo así, solo lo había llegado a imaginar una vez, y el chico era su otro amigo, Lupin. Siempre pensó que Lunatico era dichoso por estar al lado de Lily (siendo prefectos, así debía ser)._

-DUELE!

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, así que decidió hacer la pregunta:

-Que está sucediendo aquí?

Ambos lo vieron. Sirius vio a Lily, luego a James y dijo:

-No es lo que piensas amigo…

-Lily! Porque acariciabas a Sirius? –Vio el pañuelo que ella traía en las manos. –Sirius! Porque tu cara esta roja (su mejilla) y hay un hilito de sangre saliendo de tu boca?

Canuto se puso de pie ágilmente.

-Pues tu mujer me ha dado un puñetazo por una bromita!

-Yo no soy su mujer!

-Ah sí? Eso es lo que sucedió? –James volvía a estar calmado.

-En un intento por disculparse limpiaba la sangre que ella ha derramado!

-Comprendo, he malinterpretado todo…

-No puedo creer, que hayas dudado de mí. –Parecía indignado.

-Lo siento, no volverá a suceder.

-Crees que lo olvidare así de fácil? –Decía Canuto, mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su túnica.

-Que puedo hacer para remediarlo?

-Con una tarta de las que prepara tu madre, será más que suficiente.

-Hecho.- Dicho esto estrecho a su amigo en un abrazo.

-Dejen de decir tonterías! Vamos a buscar al director! – Lily seguía molesta, aunque a James le pareció ver una leve sonrisa cuando tenía su riña con Sirius.

* * *

Este sera el ultimo capitulo de este año. Procurare actualizar lo mas pronto posible en el siguiente, es difícil escribir los capítulos rápido :D

En el siguiente capitulo: Por fin hablaran con Dumbledore! Cada quien tiene una impresión diferente del director de el futuro (para ellos, que su presente fue hace 20 año)


	7. Capitulo 7

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Por fin este nuevo capitulo, el primero del 2010 :D. Gracias a ustedes ke lo leen, mientras haya al menos uno lo continuare.

Por cierto, respondiendo unas preguntas, el fic se ubica en el tiempo del libro 6 (o al menos esa es mi intención). Ya han hablado al menos con Hermione(James), visto a Ron y Harry... Pronto se han de encontrar...

Resumen: Dos merodeadores viajaron en el tiempo (se llevaron a una Lily con ellos) .Mientras Lily y Sirius discutían (o algo parecido), James iba a clase de pociones con Hermione. Ha visto a el profesor Slughorn, a su hijo (se contuvo de ir a decirle que estaba ahí) y a los amigos de Harry (Hermione, que le pareció una chica linda y Ron, del que no sabe mucho a parte de lo que le dijo la chica). Al final ha vuelto con su casi chica y su amigo.

* * *

Capitulo 7.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, habían llegado al despacho de Dumbledore. Estaban en la puerta, esa que se abría mediante una clave. Lo malo, era que ninguno de ellos tres conocía la palabra que les daría el acceso.

-Tengo una idea! Digamos todas las posibles combinaciones de palabras que se relacionen con comida. –Al menos, eso recordaba Sirius que alguna vez le había dicho Lupin acerca de la oficina del director.

-Estamos en el futuro, como unos 20 años más tarde, quizás el director ya no ponga como contraseña el nombre de un dulce mágico…– James dudaba de que todo fuera así de fácil.

-Eso es suponiendo que el aun siga siendo el director…–Dijo Lily, que seguía pensando que podrían hacer.

-Intentémoslo, no perdemos nada, si tenemos suerte… Daremos con la clave! –Cornamenta decidió infundirle animo a su amigo y a su (casi) chica.

Y así, comenzaron a decir, todo lo que se les ocurría de ricos dulces y comidas.

Dos horas después…

-Churros de mantequilla de cerveza…–Canuto intentaba adivinar la clave, solo conseguía decir incoherencias… Ya que tenía mucha hambre y estaba cansado, al igual que Lily y James.

-Puedo disfrazarme de nuestro hijo…- Lily lo miro con ojos amenazadores. –Digo, de Harry e ir por comida a las cocinas.

-Perfecto! Hazlo James, no pierdas el tiempo…

-Y que pasara si te encuentras con el verdadero Harry? Que le vas a decir? –Decía Lily mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

-Que su padre lo visita en la escuela?-Mostro una gran sonrisa, Sirius apoyo esa teoría con un aplauso.

-No hay una poción tan efectiva que te haga ver mucho años más joven! – La falta de comida, hacia que Lily se desesperara.

Los dos amigos, se sentaron en el suelo. Pare ellos deambular por ahí no era un enorme problema, claro que estando en el futuro cualquier cosa podría suceder…

En ese momento, sucedió una de esas cosas. La puerta se abrió y apareció el director…

Lily pensó: _Es el! Dumbledore! Después de tanto tiempo sigue aquí! Pero, que le ocurre… Se ve enfermo y débil. Oh por Merlin… Que ha sucedido con él?…_

James pensó_: Lo sabia! Es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts! Pero se nota que este trabajo lo está matando… Sera tan difícil ser director? Con sus conocimientos el podría ser más que eso!_

Sirius pensó: _Increíble que el viejito siga aquí! Aunque se ve que la edad ya le afecta… Seguro que se sorprende al vernos jóvenes! Esta no te la esperabas viejo!_

-Por las barbas de Merlin.-Dijo Dumbledore, sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos, unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos claros.

-Está bien Director? – Lily se acerco a él. –Podemos explicarlo, vera…

-Rápido, entren. Debemos ir a mi estudio. – El director les dio la espalda, impidiéndoles ver como se secaba los ojos.

Llegaron, ante ese enorme despacho que tenía todo aquel que era director de Hogwarts. Hizo unos movimientos con su varita y tres sillas aparecieron, para que ellos pudieran sentarse. Dumbledore camino hasta situarse atrás de su escritorio y sentarse a su vez.

-Los escucho. –Dijo con total calma, pero evitando mirarles a los ojos.

-Bueno…

-Yo empiezo. –Dijo James. – Viajamos en el tiempo, venimos del pasado… No sabemos como ha ocurrido todo…

-Fue su poción! –Lily señalo con el dedo a Cornamenta.

-Es un hechizo! –Respondió Canuto.

-Pues lo que sea, pero eso nos trajo al futuro! Al principio no sabíamos que habíamos viajado… Pero estamos seguros ahora, y queremos regresar al nuestro presente! –Continuo James.

-Que ingredientes o palabras usaron con su hechizo? –Pregunto el director

-Pues, lo recuerdo perfectamente: son una garra de dragón chino, 3 pelos de troll, una hoja de mandrágora, cristal de hada y una gota de sangre. El cristal de hada era una copa donde pusimos todos los ingredientes…–Sirius recordó, que habían olvidado traer…

-LA COPA! –Dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, yo no la tengo…–Aseguro Canuto

-Porque no la trajiste contigo Black? –Pregunto la chica.

-Y porque no lo hiciste tu?–El le respondió.

-No le respondas así Sirius…–Intervino Cornamenta.

-Cállate Potter! Es por tu culpa que yo estoy aquí…

-Ah no, tu estas aquí porque ibas a gritarle a mi amigo…–Canuto le haría frente a esa chica enojona.

-Lo siento Lily, te prometo que regresaremos, yo te cuidare…–James se paro frente a ella.

-No quiero que tú me cuides!

Dumbledore comenzó a reír, los chicos se callaron un momento, el cual aprovecho él para poder hablar.

-Muchachos, díganme, cual es el nombre de esa copa?

-La copa de cristal de Hada…–Sonrió, en realidad Canuto no estaba seguro de que ese fuera su nombre.

-Muy bien, entonces. –Se levanto, fue hasta una de las ventanas y la abrió, saco su varita y dijo: – Accio copa de cristal de hada.

Pasaron unos instantes, y entonces apareció la copa con la que habían viaja en el tiempo.

-Claro, porque no lo pensamos antes…–Black chasqueo los dedos.

-Tú piensas?

-Me insultas Evans! –Dijo Black un poco ofendido.

-Ella no está del todo equivocada…–Tenía que darle por su lado, después de todo, era su futura esposa.

-No la apoyes!

El director volvió a sonreír, esta vez se veía triste.

-Tardare un poco en conseguir los ingredientes para que puedan volver a su tiempo, no tengo idea como pudieron conseguir todo eso y traerlo a la escuela…–James y Sirius mostraron su sonrisa de complicidad.

-Entonces, podremos volver hoy mismo?

-Lo siento señorita Evans, algunas cosas me impiden tener todo para hoy. Pero prometo mandar a alguien a buscar los ingredientes lo antes posible.

-Mande a Haggrid, el seguro los encontrara rápido. –Sugirió James

-Lo tomare en cuenta…–Había algunas complicaciones en aquellos tiempos que no podía decírselo a ellos. – Sean sinceros conmigo, antes de venir aquí, han hablado con alguien más?

-Con Draco Malfoy–Dijo Lily. – Claro, no le di mi nombre verdadero y no pareció recocernos…

-Luna… Es lo único que recuerdo de su nombre. Esa chica fue quien nos dio la descripción de Harry Potter…

-Director! Ese chico no puede ser otro que mi hijo y el de Lily! Se parece a mí y tiene los ojos de Lily…

-Eso es probable, pero ella no es la única chica de ojos claros que conozca señor Potter…–Dumbledore no estaba seguro si debía de hablarles de cómo eran las cosas en esos momentos, tenía que meditarlo bien.

James puso una cara de decepción, lo pensó un momento, y decidió que ese muchacho que había visto no podía ser de otra mujer que no fuera Evans.

-Yo hable con Hermione… Es una chica inteligente y bonita. –Lily volvió la cabeza rápidamente para verlo al pronunciar esas palabras. –Por poco y sabe quién soy, pero escape antes de eso…

-Comprendo, se han asegurado de no averiguar su futuro… Debo agradecerle eso a usted señorita Evans.

-Gracias. Sabía que debíamos de ser precavidos y hemos evitado saber de este futuro.

-Yo quiero saber de mi futuro! Seguro que soy alguien famoso! –Dijo Black emocionado.

El director cerró los ojos, para reprimir sus lágrimas y evitar decir algo. Tan alegres se veían los tres, llenos de vida y pensando solo lo mejor de ellos mismos en ese tiempo. Podía acaso el intervenir en su destino?.

-Director… Esta usted bien?

-Lo siento. –Hizo unos movimientos con su varita, aparecieron comida y golosinas.–Deben de estar hambrientos, coman algo, yo iré a buscar a… A quien pueda ayudarnos. No se muevan de aquí.

Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, al parecer quería reservar sus energías, pues evito usar su magia para aparecerse en otro sitio.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo: Harry hace su aparición, también McGonagall de nuevo. Los tres jóvenes viajeros cada vez están mas curiosos y desean saber que fue de ellos en su futuro (esto ultimo, solo Sirius).

Ahora actualizare mas lentamente... No escribo tan rapido, espero ke al menos tenga mas de un capitulo por semana :D


	8. Capitulo 8

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic.**

**Por fin el siguiente capitulo, aun faltan algunos personajes por aparecer... Mas encuentros tambien**

**Resumen: James, Sirius y Lily viajaron al futuro. Han pasado por algunas situaciones en donde encontraron a un Snape adulto, una alumna Luna, la chica (Hermione) amiga de Harry, a Draco (que no les agrado a los muchachos); a los que solo vieron:la profesora McGonagall (algo mayor), Slughorn (tambien esta mayor), Ron (amigo de Harry). Por fin hablaron con Dumbledore, que los ayudara a regresar a su tiempo...**

* * *

Capitulo 8.

Los tres estaban hambrientos, Sirius de inmediato tomo un pan con mantequilla, unos hot cakes y todo cuanto podía comer y beber. James iba a hacer lo mismo, pero se contuvo (tratando de comer como alguien decente) para dar una buena impresión a Lily. La chica tomo un jugo de calabaza, un plato de verduras y comenzó a comerlo ansiosamente.

-Porque me miras? –Le dijo Lily a James, con un tono molesto. –Dedícate a lo tuyo.

-Claro… –En un tono más bajo. –Futura señora Potter…

-Mira James! Yo quiero una mascota como esa– Dijo señalando a Fawkes, el ave fénix del director.

-Un ave fénix? Creí que no te gustaban los animales así…–Tomo un chocolate de rana, que salto por los aires. –Ey, a donde vas. – Comenzó a perseguí a su chocolate.

-Que infantil Potter…–Dijo Lily mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

Sirius se acerco hasta el ave, seguía comiendo un trozo de pan. El ave intento picotearlo (por el pan).

-Oye eso es mío pajarraco! –El fénix emitió un sonido y Canuto respondió. – Auk auk auk…

La puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió. Un muchacho de gafas, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes entro.

-Quien eres tú?

El chico de cabello oscuro azulado y ojos grises se giro. Ese muchacho, que no recordaba haberlo visto en la escuela, portaba el escudo de Gryffindor y tenía un parecido enorme…

-S… Siri… Sirius?. – El corazón le latía con fuerza aquella persona era la única familia (la tía Petunia no lo trataba bien para considerarla) que había tenido, el único vinculo con sus padres… Era su padrino, se veía más joven, pero estaba seguro que era él. Sus rasgos eran tan similares…

-Que pasa contigo James?. –Dijo y se acerco mas a él, al parecer se dio cuenta pronto de quien era. –EH!!!! Tú eres… Harry!!

Sonriendo tímidamente, se acerco y coloco su mano en el hombro del joven que tenía enfrente, quería comprobar que fuera real.

-Eres tú… En verdad…–Estaba impactado, tenía tantas cosas que decirle.

-Momento momento, que pasa contigo? –Se sentía incomodo, retiro la mano de el muchacho. –Porque lloras? Alégrate muchacho! Sirius Black es joven, puede ir contigo y tu padre en busca de aventuras y buena compañía… Tu sabes a qué clase de compañía me refiero, no?. –Lo rodeo por los hombros.

Harry, no pudo evitar sonreír y sorprenderse de la actitud de su joven padrino, ni siquiera acabo de comprender completamente lo que le había dicho. No lo soporto más y lo abrazo.

-Porque apareces hasta ahora? Donde habías estado? Como es que eres mas joven?–Su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

Sirius no sabía qué hacer, no tenía idea de cómo contestar esas preguntas que lo habían puesto a pensar.

-Yo… Yo… James, digo Harry… Mira… No te lo vas a creer…

Mientras tanto, que hacía James… Pues cuando su hijo entro a la oficina, logro alcanzar su rana. Debajo de un estante, se golpeo la cabeza cuando escucho "–EH!!!! Tú eres… Harry!!", iba a gritar o hacer una expresión cuando vio a su linda Lily acercarse el dedo a la boca indicándole que no hablara. Ella estaba muy quieta, sentada y se veía que escuchaba atentamente lo que decían. Empezó a debatirse entre hacerle caso a su chica o ir corriendo a ver a su hijo. Dejo de escuchar la voz de Harry y se levanto rápidamente, vio que Lily también había reaccionado de la misma manera.

-Harry! Hijo mío! Que te ha hecho este desgraciado!

-Qué?!! Si yo no le he hecho nada!

-Eh!? Haz dicho… Que tu…–Lo miro, era tan parecidos…

-Sí, claro que lo soy. Acaso no me reconoces? Somos como dos gotas de agua…

-Si… si… –Demasiado confundido para decir algo más, Harry no podía creer que tuviera frente a él a su padre… Joven! Al parecer de su misma edad.

-Dime lo que te ha hecho Sirius y de inmediato le daré una lección.

-Pero si yo no…

-No, eso no es lo que ha pasado… –Recordó lo de la sala de Misterios, se volvió hacia Sirius y dijo.-No vayas por mí en el departamento de Misterios! Por favor, Bellatrix…

-NO! –Grito Lily. –Dumbledore dijo…

- Ven Lily, tenemos una crisis familiar aquí! –Dijo James, mientras hacia una seña con las manos llamando a la chica.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías Potter! Tu y yo nunca seremos nada!

-Lily! Le causaras un mal psicológico nuestro muchacho!

-Tú eres…–La miro, luego volvió la vista hacia su padre… Estaba con ellos, y esperaba que todo eso no fuera un sueño… Iba a llamarla cuando…

Harry no dijo nada mas, un hechizo que le había dado en la espalda lo hizo caer inconsciente. Sirius trato de frenar su caída.

-Director…

-Yo hablare con él. –Hizo un movimiento con su varita y el cuerpo de Harry fue colocado en una de las sillas. –Hay cosas…Que aun no sé si deban saber… O que el muchacho este preparado para verlos a ustedes… Jóvenes…

-El está bien? Porque…–Dijo Lily, que se había acercado más a él. Vio el increíble parecido que tenia con James, miro su cicatriz.

-Más adelante lo sabrán si es necesario, pero ahora necesito que se aparezcan en la cabaña de Hagrid. Saben hacerlo cierto?–Los tres asintieron. –Ahí los vera la Profesora McGonagall y les dirá que hacer.

-Y mi hijo estará bien? –Cornamenta preguntaba, mirando a Harry dormir.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Claro que sí, es un chico fuerte.

-Es mi hijo, así debe ser. Lo veremos después?

-Mmmm… Pues ya veremos jóvenes, por ahora vayan a donde les he dicho y no se desvíen de su camino. Tampoco causen más problemas.

-Nosotros causar problemas? Se ve que nos conoce bien. –Sirius sonrió, había hecho tantas cosas interesantes (travesuras) en los años que llevaba en Hogwats.

-Puedo despedirme de el? –El director asintió y James se acerco más a su hijo, hablando en voz baja. –Estoy seguro, que mi yo de este tiempo ha estado muchas veces orgulloso de ti... –Miro su cicatriz y se pregunto cómo se la habría hecho…– _Quizás una travesura_ –Pensó.–Cuida a tu amiga, que quiere a tu otro amigo Ron.

-El ni siquiera te escucha James…–Canuto le decía a su amigo, volteaba de Harry a James viendo lo parecidos que eran y las diferencias…

-No importa, Lily no le dirás nada…

-No me trates con tanta confianza Potter.–Se acerco, sin saber que decir por un chico que se parecía a James, con unos ojos como los suyos y una cicatriz…Acerco su mano hasta la cara del chico, se detuvo, ella lo miraba tiernamente…

-Muchachos, se hace tarde, es mejor que se vayan. –Dumbledore decía, ya era tarde, el sol se había ocultado.

Los chicos debían de confiar en el director, seguramente tenía buenas razones para hacer lo que hizo.

-Nos vemos luego director. –Hablo James, con su varita en mano

-Hasta luego director.– Lily estaba lista para irse.

-Adiós. –Dijo Sirius.

Vieron por ultimo a Dumbledore sonreír y de inmediato se aparecieron en la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Sirius, que te dijo mi hijo? –Cornamenta se giro hacia Sirius.

-Pues no lo recuerdo exactamente… Algo que de donde venia…

-Estaba triste… Espero que este bien…–James sabía que había algo raro con la reacción de su hijo.

-Si esta es la cabaña de Hagrid… Donde está el? – Canuto se paseaba por el lugar, había notado que no parecía estar habitado desde algún tiempo.

-De vacaciones? – Contesto su amigo.

-O salió a dar un paseo…–El joven Black tomo una taza grande…

-Crees que haya crecido más? –Se pregunto este Potter, mientras curioseaba entre los grandes trastos.

-Todo es posible en el futuro…–Sirius se lo imagino mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba.

-Que rápido se olvidaron de Harry–Dijo la pelirroja, aunque ella también tenía curiosidad de saber dónde estaría en esos momentos el guardabosques.

La puerta se abrió, apareció la profesora Mcgonagall. Se veía impactada y nerviosa.

* * *

Las actualizaciones son ahora de 2 capitulos por semana :)

**Siguiente capitulo: La profesora McGonagall hablara con ellos, iran a un lugar conocido y cada vez surgen mas dudas.**


	9. Capitulo 9

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Ahora si me tarde en actualizar, debido a algunos asuntos con la escuela. Pero espero que pueda al menos escribir mas seguido :)

Gracias a los que deja reviews, a los que leen la historia, a los ke la agregan a favoritos o a alertas :D

Resumen: Lily, James y Sirius encontraron la oficina del director, hablaron con el de las personas que han visto en el futuro (omitiendo la parte de lo que conversaron o lo que le hicieron a algunos). Mientras esperaban a Dumbledore, vieron a Harry, pero no duro mucho tiempo su platica con el.

* * *

Capitulo 9.

Ante ella, estaban 3 personas que habían dejado de existir. Aunque James tuviera un impresionante parecido con su hijo, era evidente que no era el mismo, además de lo joven que se veía Black y de Evans, aun viva.

-Profesora McGonagall, nos reconoce? –Lily se alegraba de ver a la profesora.

-Se quienes son…–Se acerco a ellos intentando tranquilizarse. Puso algunas cosas sobre la mesa, los volvió a mirar, se veía triste.

-Sabe dónde está Hagrid? –Hablo Sirius, que se había acercado hasta ella para verla mejor, tendrá la misma de edad que Dumbledore?

-Y que sucedió con mi hijo? –Recordaba de nuevo a Harry, quizás la profesora le contaría algo interesante de su retoño.

-No puedo responderles esas preguntas ni ninguna otra…

-Porque? –Hablaron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

-Esa es una pregunta… Pónganse rápido estas capuchas, pero antes beban esto.

-Oh! Gracias por su amabilidad, tenia sed. –Sirius inmediatamente comenzó a beberla y se empezó a sentir extraño.

-Son… pociones multijugo? –Dijo lily mirando la botellita.

-QUE! –Demasiado tarde lo había oído Sirius

-Porque debemos de tomar esto? Igual y nadie nos conoce siendo jóvenes…–Decía James.

-Ya se! Vamos a ser estudiantes de Hogwarts, nos infiltraremos entre los chicos del futuro y averiguaremos que traman…–De inmediato comenzó a sentir los cambios efectuándose en su cuerpo, dio media vuelta y se recargo contra la pared.

-Nada de eso señor Black, apresúrense. Vamos a ir a otro sitio.

-A donde?

-Pero profesora, porque hacen esto…–La pelirroja empezaba a sospechar que había sucedido algo en ese futuro.

-Ya se lo dije señorita Evans, no puedo decirles nada…

-Y si me niego a tomar esto? –Cornamenta sostenía la botellita, pensaba tirarla si no le satisfacía la respuesta.

-Esto es lo mejor para ustedes ahora, y si se niega lo tendré que obligar…– La seriedad en el rostro de la profesora, le hizo comprender a Potter que no podía oponerse… Y que quizás algo divertido pasaría.

Se transformaron en 3 personas completamente diferentes, Lily una chica de pelo ondulado corto negro y tez morena, James un chico de pelo muy chico color café y tez morena, Sirius en un chico de pelo rizado y rubio.

-Oh no Lily! Tu hermoso cabello…–Dijo acercándose a ella.

-Cállate Potter! Es solo temporal…

-Lo sé pero…

-Porque tengo que ser más bajito que ustedes dos. –Sirius era ligeramente más chico, al parecer tenía la complexión de un niño de 11 años.

-Jajaja… Arrastras tu túnica por chaparro! –Dijo su amigo, pisándola y por poco lo hace caer.

-James! Te avergonzare frente a Evans…

-Por mi hagan lo que quieran…

-Black, Potter…–La profesora sonrió por un instante, quizás recordando todo lo que esos dos jóvenes le hicieron pasar y que ahora ya no existían. –Apresúrense. –Dio media vuelta y salió por la enorme puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Sirius tuvo que hacer unos hechizos para acomodar su túnica a su estatura. Se pusieron las capas y salieron tras la profesora. Caminaban detrás de de ella, que se movía ágil y rápidamente.

-Tengo una duda…–Decía el joven Black. –Ya sé que no quiere respondernos nada pero esta es importante. Dígame, usted se ha casa…– Lily le dio un codazo en el hombro (ella era más alta).

-Black no seas grosero!

-No he dicho ninguna mala palabra Evans y mira que me sé un montón…

-Amigo, así no se dicen las cosas, tienes que tener tacto. Observa y aprende. Profesora, después de tanto tiempo estoy seguro que ha encontrado a su media naranja…–Esta vez Evans lo galoneo de la túnica, con lo que le corto la respiración…

-Li… ly… mi…

-Vas a matar a tu esposo! –Black miraba sin preocupación la escena entre la futura pareja.

-Este no llegara nunca a ser ni siquiera mi novio…

-Ca…cari… cariño…

-Jóvenes dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, suban al carruaje, rápido. –Ni siquiera había volteado a ver lo que hacían, ya que se encontraba tan confundida y temerosa… De decir algo…

La pelirroja soltó a James y subió al carruaje, los chicos la siguieron a su vez.

-No sería más fácil aparecernos? –Pregunto Lily.

-Son jóvenes, aun no tienen la edad para que el ministerio deje de rastrearlos. –Miraba hacia la ventana, al parecer ni siquiera con otra apariencia quería verlos.

-Deberían de quitar esas reglas, digo que podrían hacer uno jóvenes como nosotros…–Decía Potter mientras se acomodaba en su lugar, al lado de Sirius.

-Ni siquiera representamos una amenaza…–Black sonreía.

-No naci ayer, he visto lo que hicieron cuando estaban en la escuela, fuera de ella ustedes…–Se detuvo.

-Dígalo! Dígalo! –Los dos chicos estaban ansiosos por conocer el futuro.

-Ya basta, no diré más.

Los chicos trataron de hacer hablar de nuevo a la profesora, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Los miraba de vez en cuando y suspiraba. También ocultaba algo acerca de ellos, se ponía triste de repente y lo intentaba disimular.

Al fin, llegaron a su destino. Un lugar bastante conocido.

-Hogsmeade!–Los tres hablaron al bajar de la carroza.

-Genial! Vamos a la tienda de HoneyDukes…–Comenzó a decir Black.

-Mejor al caldero chorreante…–Hablo Potter emocionado, se puso delante de su amigo.

-Si! Y después de eso iremos a Zonko…

-No, iremos a una cabaña y se quedaran ahí esta noche.-Dijo la profesora y les indico con una seña que la siguieran.

-Porque?–Dijo James.

-Eso no es justo?–Reclamo Black.

-Mañana volveré y les traeré más poción multijugo. También les diré lo que el director haya decidido.

-Decidido de qué?–James, observaba atentamente lo que hacia la profesora.

-Espere un momento… Nos dejara solos a los tres…?–La pelirroja se detuvo, al pensar en estar sola con esos dos chicos…

-Sí. –Caminaron unas calles arriba, encontraron una casa vieja que no se veía habitada. –Entren.

-No quiero quedarme sola con estos dos. –Decía la chica mientras entraba a la casa.

-Yo te protegeré Evans…

-Potter, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo…

-Solo yo y los de la orden pueden venir aquí, hay hechizos repelente de muggles y alarmas. Son tiempos difíciles, así que no se metan en problemas, no salgan de aquí…–Hizo unos movimientos con su varita y la cerradura de la casa se abrió.–Entren.

-Que es la orden?–Sirius entro primero, detrás de el Lily y por ultimo James.

-Como que tiempos difíciles?–Cornamenta tenia cada vez más dudas del futuro.

-Quizás sea necesario que cierre este lugar…–Ignoro las preguntas que le hacían los chicos.

-Desconfía de nosotros! Como puede ser eso posible!–Black hizo unos movimientos de estar ofendido.

-Que podemos hacer en este pueblo sin magia…–James no quería estar encerrado en un lugar completamente desconocido para ellos.

-Profesora, no puede dejarnos aquí a los tres…–Lily se acerco a McGonagall.–No quiero quedarme con ellos…

-Estarás bien, pondré en tu habitación hechizos extra para que nada te ocurra.

-Gracias profesora…–Aunque la chica seguía sin estar convencida de quedarse a solas con Sirius y James.

-Muy bien, ahora…–Movió la varita y la habitación destinada a la chica tuvo otros hechizos mas.–Es hora de que me vaya, pero me asegurare que ustedes no salgan…

-Descuide, es tarde y solo vamos a dormir, mañana usted vendrá. Nada puede suceder…–Dijo el joven Black.

-Usted no se preocupe, váyase tranquila, no tenemos lugar a donde ir, no sabemos que tan diferente sea el futuro.–Aseguro James, mostrando una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Bien… Cuídense mucho, y hagan caso a no salir de aquí por ninguna circunstancia.

La profesora no es que no confiara en ellos, sino que tenia desconfianza del exterior. De cualquier manera ya había algunos hechizos en la cabaña para protegerlos, solo ellos podrían entrar a esa casa y si alguien más lo intentaba, se activarían las defensas. Se despidió, sabía que los volvería a ver al día siguiente… Pero ver a esos alumnos vivos era muy difícil… Porque ellos tres ya estaban muertos.

EXTRA

Cuando Harry despertó, solo se encontró con Dumbledore. Le pregunto lo que había visto hace unos instantes (sus padres y su padrino). El director, solo le dijo que seguramente tuvo un sueño, que ahí no había nadie. Harry salió de la oficina y fue en busca del mapa del Merodeador. No encontró los nombres por más que busco. Al final, pensó que en verdad pudo solo haberlo soñado… Aunque se sintió demasiado real.

FIN EXTRA

* * *

Siguiente episodio: James y Sirius no se van a quedar encerrados en una casa... Ese no es su estilo, algo tienen que hacer, pero eso los puede meter en problemas.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Otro nuevo capitulo... Tarde mas tiempo esta vez en actualizar, la escuela me roba ese tiempo...**

**Hay muchas personas a quienes agradecer, a los que dejan reviews (ya sea una vez o en cada capitulo!, se les agradece sus comentarios), a los que agregan este fic a sus favoritos o a las alertas... (después haré una lista de todos...) A todos los que lo leen, esta historia seguirá... **

**Esta vez, el resumen es del punto de vista de Sirius: Yo, James y su chica viajamos al futuro! Quejicus trata de asustar a los demás con su cara de amargado, Dumbledore tiene la barba más larga, esta viejo (aunque eso ya lo estaba antes) y acabado (eso dice James, ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón), McGonagall sigue igual… Con unas arrugas mas y diciéndonos que hacer… Por poco dice algo importante! Se niega a decir lo que pasa con nosotros y nos mira de manera sospechosa…Tanto misterio me hace pensar mal…**

* * *

Capitulo 10.

Los tres chicos se quedaron a solas. Hubo silencio por un momento, Lily se acomodo en un sillón gastado y dijo:

-Hay algo muy extraño, empiezo a pensar que…

-Vamos a HoneyDukes! –Hablo Sirius, ignorando lo que intentaba decir la pelirroja.

-Esa me parece una buena idea. –Miro a Lily esperando ver su reacción.

-Que les pasa a ustedes! Que no escucharon las palabras de McGonagall!

-No vamos a hacer nada malo Evans, solo miraremos un poco y ya…–Black se dirigió hacia la puerta tranquilamente.

-Ah claro y si salimos, como volveremos a entrar? –La chica se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Obviamente, por la puerta–El joven Black ya había llegado y puso so mano en el picaporte.

-No escuchaste que nadie podía entrar…–Al parecer ella era la única que haría caso a las advertencias de la profesora y el director.

-A menos que fuera de la orden! –James recordaba lo que había mencionado McGonagall. –Seguramente nosotros formamos parte de eso!

-Eso es seguro… Aunque me pregunto qué es eso de la orden? –Canuto se quedo pensando, que era un nombre demasiado simple para algo importante.

-Hagamos una prueba, Sirius afuera…–Cornamenta fue el que abrió la puerta y señalo hacia afuera.

-Oye! Eso se escucho como si me corrieras…

-Es para ver que podamos entrar de nuevo.

-Está bien. –Black salió por la puerta, cerrándola. Afuera, se dio cuenta de que no tenía una llave, así que saco su varita…

Lily lo miro por la ventana y dijo:

-No sea tonto! No puedes usar magia fuera de Hogwarts!

-Cierto…–Metio su varita en la bolsa de la túnica. –Entonces ábranme…

-Debe haber una llave…–Potter empezó a buscar en la casa, abrió cajones, vasijas, estantes, miro bajo los tapetes, los muebles, bajo las camas (menos la que sería la de Lily, ahí no pudo entrar). Cualquier lugar, habían muchas cosas menos una llave…

-Oigan! Porque no me abren! Me iré! –Se escuchaba a Sirius gritar afuera de la casa.

-Comprende de una vez Potter… Si algo llega a pasar…–Lily lo había seguido por su recorrido en busca de una llave, decidió no ayudarlo porque eso significaba que los apoyaba para salir de ahi.

-Si hay peligro… Yo te protegeré! –Se volvió para mirarla, esperaba encontrar sus ojos verdes, pero los efectos de la poción multijugos aun seguían.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-La profesora exagera, si hubiera tanto peligro, no nos hubiera dejado solos…–Decía Sirius, asomándose por una ventana, un sombrero raro le llamo la atención. –James! El sombrero! Toma el sombrero!

-Te gusta ese sombrero? Tienes gustos raros…–James se acerco hasta un estante y tomo el sombrero, de inmediato se transformo en una llave.

-Lo sabía, mi madre escondía la llave de esa manera para evitar que saliéramos a la calle llena de muggles…

-Perfecto, vámonos entonces…–Cornamenta abrió la puerta y fue al encuentro de Sirius.

-No, no pueden ir… Es noche…–La chica lo siguió hasta la puerta.

-Miraremos un poco, no tardaremos ni 30 minutos…Vamos Lily–Potter le tendió una mano a la pelirroja.

-Pues vayan ustedes entonces, yo me quedo aquí–Ella se cruzo de brazos, le lanzo una mirada molesta.

-Mejor para nosotros, vamos James…–Canuto dio media vuelta, pero noto que James no lo seguía.

-No la dejare sola en esta casa…

-Bien–El joven Black les gritaba desde la calle– Me iré yo para que ustedes tengan esta casita para ustedes solitos, así empezaran a acostumbrarse a la vida matrimonial.

La chica reacciono ante esas palabras, no quería estar a solas con Potter, además conociendo a Black, podría causar problemas.

-Solo iremos a la tienda, vemos que hay y regresamos. –Inmediatamente salió por la puerta.

Caminaron unas calles arriba, en busca de la tienda. Sirius se acerco hasta su amigo.

- Tu mujer no te quiere…

-Eso es solo temporal, estoy así de cerca de que acepte que tenemos un futuro juntos, Harry es la prueba de eso.

Pronto vieron el letrero de la tienda. James y Sirius se apresuraron a llegar hasta ahí. Estaba cerrada.

-Porque!! Porque nos castigan de esta manera! Que hicimos nosotros!

-No seas dramático Sirius… Volveremos temprano y seguramente encontraremos cosas interesantes…

-Tienes razón, en el futuro han de haber inventado muchos objetos de bromas… Seguro que podremos llevarnos uno para Quejicus…

-Que has dicho Black? –Lily llegaba apenas, miro el lugar, parecía que no había nadie.

-Nada de importancia Lily, solo que le llevaremos un recuerdo del futuro a nuestros amigos…

-Eso no creo que sea buena idea. Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. –Dijo ella, jalando la túnica de ambos chicos.

-Al menos vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla…–Le dijo James sonriéndole a su chica (que aun no lo era).

-No! –Respondio.

-Al cabeza de puerco? –Sugirio Black.

-He dicho que no!

-Eres una amargada. Amigo, no te cases con esta mujer.

-Sirius, esta mujer no es amargada, solo precavida. Ella sabe cómo cuidarme.

-Cuidarte! Estás loco Potter!

-Lily…– Era un poco raro para James hablarle a una chica que lucía diferente a su Lily. –Se que debes estar asustada, es de noche, Hogsmeade parece estar desierto y por aquella calle caminan personas sospechosas que llevan capuchas negras…

-Mira! Es como las que tenemos nosotros, quizás también sean viajeros en el tiempo! –Canuto los señalaba emocionado.

-No creo que sea así Sirius…–Cornamenta no pensaba de la misma manera.

-Pues voy a preguntarles…–Black iba hacia esas personas.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí! –Ella le sujeto la capucha…–Sabes muy bien que no puedes ir por ahí, nos han dicho que son tiempos difíciles…

-Qué va! Esas palabras solo las dicen para que no andemos por ahí viendo el futuro.

-Potter–Volteo a verlo, dulcifico su voz. – Si en verdad te importo un poquito, no permitirás que esté en peligro…

_ +Esa es Lily… Bajo esa poción multijugo esta Lily hablándome así!_

_+Lily se ha dado cuenta de lo nuestro…_

_+Debo proteger a la madre de Harry!_

Era cierto, para James no podía ponerla en peligro…Enfoco la vista en las personas encapuchadas y no le parecieron amigables. Incluso algún rostro se le hizo familiar… Pero estando lejos no podía estar seguro.

_+Proteger a Lily es la prioridad!_

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo (desde el punto de vista de Sirius): No pienso quedarme en una casa a ver pasar la arena de ese reloj, ni hacer limpieza al estilo muggle (no tengo nada en contra de cómo lo hacen). Hay un mundo futuresco que tenemos que ver… Por mucho que Evans proteste… Convenceré a James para ir a Hogwarts y hacer algo divertido…(Quejicus pide a gritos que alguien lo moleste, pero se supone que no debemos estar ahí…)**


	11. Capitulo 11

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Aquí esta otro nuevo capitulo, esta vez fue mas largo por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar. Se les agradece todos sus comentarios a los que dejan, y a los que solo leen la historia.

Resumen: James, Lily y Sirius han viajado al futuro. Han conocido a algunas personas de ese tiempo (entre ellos a Harry!). El director ha intentado alejarlos de Hogwarts para evitar travesuras y encuentros con algo que tenga que ver con ellos, pero esos dos merodeadores no se quedan tranquilos.

* * *

Capitulo 11.

La noche era oscura, algo siniestro se podía respirar en el ambiente. Hacía ya tiempo que Hogsmeade se había vuelto un lugar inseguro. En realidad, en esos tiempos ya no se sabía que sitio podría ser seguro. Había ido ahí para acompañar al señor Weasley, que necesitaba hablar con el dueño del cabeza de puerco. Ahora, iban a retirarse por medio de un traslador que se encontraba detrás de la casa de los gritos… Ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos de su juventud…

De pronto algo le llamo la atención, unos adolescentes paseando por ahí, era bastante extraño ver a gente a esas horas y al parecer sin la menos preocupación.

-Que ocurre Lupin?

-Esos chicos de haya, no es normal que anden por ahí, es peligroso…

-Cierto, sus padres no deberían dejarlos salir así nada mas… Vayamos a ver quiénes son…

-Serán solo son muggles? O… Quizás sean espías del señor oscuro…–Enfoco la vista hacia ellos, que parecían discutir.

* * *

-Vámonos, hay que regresar a la casa…–Dijo James.

-Que débil eres! Así de fácil te dejas convencer! –Sirius estaba molesto, el aun quería andar por ahí.

-No tenemos nada que hacer, todo está cerrado, mañana buscaremos…–Se dio cuenta, de que aquellas personas se iban acercando hacia ellos. No iba a arriesgarse, si eran buenas o malas… Protegería a Lily!

-Eso no es justo!

-La vida no es justa Black, vámonos…–Dijo la pelirroja.

-Corran, esas personas vienen hacia acá…

Lily miro, en efecto, dos encapuchados se dirigían hacia ellos, no había nadie más en la calle y no sabía si podía confiar en esos dos desconocidos que se aproximaban…

-Me niego…–El joven Black se cruzo de brazos.

Sin escuchar mas, James jalo la capa de Sirius, e intento tomar la mano de Lily, pero ella lo evito. Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la casa. Potter volteo y confirmo que esos hombres los seguían.

-Giremos en esa calle y tratemos de perderlos…–Sugirió Cornamenta.

-Y si solo les lanzamos un Desmaius? –Canuto comenzó a buscar en la bolsa de su túnica.

-No escuchaste lo que te dije antes? –Decía ella mirándolo.

-Aun soy menor, pero en este tiempo soy un adulto! Así que no habrá problema…–Saco su varita.

-Dame eso–Lily comenzó a forcejear con Black por la varita, sabía que él no haría caso a sus palabras.

-Tonta! Se están acercando!

-No podemos quedarnos aquí! –Dijo James, volvió a ver y aquellos hombres estaban más cerca…–Perdón Lily…'Confringo'! –Su varita apunto a lo que parecía un barril lleno de agua, que exploto al instante, mojo a uno de los hombres y el otro se detuvo al instante.

-Potter!

-Corran! –Empujo a Lily y Sirius para que avanzaran. Esperaba que ese hechizo les diera el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

* * *

-Estas bien Remus?

-Son magos… Esos chiquillos… Quizás pensaron que éramos mortifagos…

-Puede ser… Si ellos fueran de los seguidores del señor oscuro, no usarían solo un hechizo así… Creo que debemos dejar que se vayan, espero que estén bien…

-Tienes razón, nosotros también debemos de marcharnos… Antes de que alguien más venga…

Ambos tomaron dirección opuesta al de los chicos, no podían perder tiempo en perseguirlos.

* * *

-Los perdimos!

-Te hubiera ayudado, si Evans no se pusiera de histérica…

-Ambos son unos tontos! Ellos nos dejaron escapar! No se han dado cuenta!

-No creo que haya sido así…–Black aun traía la varita en sus manos.

-Dame eso! –La pelirroja actuó rápido y la tomo, guardándola inmediatamente en su túnica.

-Devuélvemela!

-Potter, tu varita…–Se giro hacia James.

-No la usare de nuevo Lily

-Potter! Si no me la das, no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra…

-Esta no es la primera vez que dices eso…Recuerdo la navidad pasada, cuando jugábamos un rato con el Hugglepuff… Como se llamaba?

-Potter, hablo en serio…

-No sabes con quien te metes Evans, regrésame mi varita!

-Esa vez también hablabas en serio…

-Dejare que tomes mi mano de regreso a la casa donde nos dejo McGonagall

-Está bien…–Le dio a Lily su varita, sonriendo alegremente.

-JAMES! No seas estúpido!–Su amigo ignoro sus palabras, tomo de la mano a Lily y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, estaba ya muy cerca.

-La llave–Ella lo miro, el de inmediato la saco de su túnica y se la entrego, se soltó rápidamente de la mano de Potter y abrió la puerta, entro y tras ella James. –Que no piensas entrar? –Dijo mirando al joven Black.

-Estoy esperando a que me devuelvas mi varita

-Está bien, por mi puedes quedarte ahí, el efecto de la posición multijugo se terminara pronto y tu volverás a tu estatura original… Comienza a hacer frio y esa túnica no podrá cubrirte completamente…

-Esto no se quedara así Evans! Pronto vas a ver de lo que soy capaz!

-Sirius, no puedes hablarle así a Lily…–Se interpuso entre su amigo y la chica.

-James…–Lo miro, era más bajito, pero pronto comenzó a sentir que crecía…Sonrió–Genial, volveré a ser yo! –Vio en la cara de Cornamenta dibujarse una sonrisa burlona, al parecer se veía bastante gracioso con una túnica pequeña para su estatura actual.

-Lily–El chico, James, de inmediato volteo para ver la cabellera roja de Evans, que se alejaba rápidamente hacia el cuarto donde ella se quedaría. –Espera Lily

-Regresa aquí Evans! –Aunque Black intento darle alcance, no lo logro. Ella cerró la puerta y no salió, ni siquiera respondió cuando él o Potter la llamaron.

-Buenas noches Lily…–Dijo Cornamenta, afuera de la puerta, esperando que aun lo escuchara.

-Vamos, tenemos que descansar, ya mañana ella tendrá que salir… Y le arrebatare mi varita!

James no dijo mas, decidió que era hora de descansar, de cualquier manera al siguiente día estaría de nuevo cerca de Lily… En el futuro…

Evans por su parte, esperaba que cuando despertara, todo eso que había sucedido no fuera más que un sueño... Sin embargo tenía curiosidad de saber que sería de ella en el futuro… Era mayor por lo quizás podía intentar un hechizo…

-… Aun no…–Dejo las varitas a un lado y se recostó. Quedo profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, despertó, no era su habitación en Hogwarts, ni la de su casa… Era un lugar completamente diferente… Escucho risas, de inmediato reconoció las voces…

-Potter… Black…–Podía desear no estar ahí, o que todo fuera un sueño, pero la realidad era que se encontraba en Hogsmeade, junto con aquellos dos que tanto le molestaban.

Salió de la habitación, se dirigió al sitio de donde provenían las voces (la cocina), y ahí encontró a los chicos. Uno de ellos (Potter) acomodaba en un plato un pan de calabaza (de donde la había sacado?) y un chocolate. El otro (Sirius), se burlaba de todo lo que hacía su amigo.

-Ella no se comerá eso, dámelo a mí…

-No te has llenado aun? Si te comiste todo lo que era para mí…

-Ah, pues no pareces tener mucha hambre si vas a darle ese pan…–Estiro el brazo, para intentar quitárselo a James, pero el chico tomo el plato y lo alejo de su amigo.

Se escucharon unos pasos, ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a Lily, que parecía tener un rato ahí observándolos sin que ellos se percataran. Detrás de ella, la profesora McGonagall estaba de pie con una canasta…

-Profesora McGonagall!! No sabe cuánto me alegro de verla–Black rápidamente se puso de pie y llego hasta la profesora.

-Comprendo que dice eso porque les he traído comida…–Lo miro, y decidió hacer algo por esa túnica que lo hacía lucir gracioso.

-Gracias…La verdad sí, pero es bueno ver a alguien más aparte de los esposos…

-De que estás hablando Black!

-Aun no estamos pasados, pero falta poco para eso…

-Jóvenes, guarden silencio. Tengo unas instrucciones que me pido el director Dumbledore les diera. Dentro de la canasta están 3 posiciones multijugo, si esas que acaba de tomar señor Black. Mañana por la tarde vendré y los llevare de vuelta a Hogwarts, tomaran esas pociones y volverán a su tiempo…

-Mañana? Porque no hoy?

-Pues aun no se han conseguido algunas cosas necesarias para su viaje. La garra de dragón ha sido especialmente difícil de conseguir, ya que ese animal esta casi extinto. Incluso hace veinte años no era fácil ver uno, me sorprende que ustedes lo hayan obtenido…

-Ser un Black tiene que servir de algo…

-La comida les alcanzara para todo este día. También les he traído unos libros, para que puedan entretenerse en algo. –Sirius y James pusieron una cara de aburrimiento. –Por último, el director me ha pedido que les dé un mensaje de su parte: 'Si vuelven a realizar algún hechizo, les confiscaremos las varitas'.

-Todo tiene una explicación. –Aunque en realidad, Potter no podía explicarlo sin decirle que habían salido a dar una vuelta, ignorando las palabras de McGonagall.

-Vaya, solo faltan los dementores para que esto parezca Azkaban…–Interrumpió su amigo.

La profesora pareció estremecerse ante ese comentario de Sirius, porque ella sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro a ese muchacho de ojos grises. Empezó a sacar algunas cosas de la canasta, para evitar decir algo.

-No se preocupe profesora, yo me encargare de que eso no suceda. –La chica se situó al lado de Minerva y comenzó a ayudarle.

-Evans nos quito las varitas! –Señalaba a la chica con un dedo acusador.

-En ese caso–Lo reflexiono, mirando a la pelirroja. – No habrá de que preocuparnos. Ya es hora de que regrese a Hogwarts. Recuerden: No salgan, no magia y no travesuras…–Se despidió de ellos, de nuevo mirándolos con ojos de tristeza. Salió de casa, un gato apareció en su lugar y se perdió entre las calles.

Lily se acerco hasta ellos, tomo un plato y comenzó a servirse, ignorando lo que le ofrecía James.

-Leer libros… –decía Black, mientras tomaba un poco de puré y lo colocaba en su plato. –Que tiene de divertido leer libros todo el día…

-Y, que te parece hacer todo lo contrario de lo que ha dicho McGonagall?–Lo miro el joven de gafas.

-Me parece que me has leído la mente.

Lily vio la mirada de complicidad de los chicos.

-No podrán hacer mucho sin varitas…

Ambos muchachos, se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, pero el día apenas empezaba y Hogsmeade tenía tantos sitios a donde ir… Aunque todo parecía estar cerrado y sin vida.

-Lo tengo! Vayamos a esa casa…–Dijo James. – Y caminemos… Hasta llegar a…

-Tienes razón, porque no lo pensé antes…

-De que hablan? No saldremos de aquí… Ya escucharon a la profesora…

-Evans, tu ya te entrenas para tu vida matrimonial con James no?

-Una palabra más, y no veras a tu varita…

-No puedes hacer eso, no puedes impedir que salga, a menos que hagas magia y la señorita Prefecta no usara su varita para eso!

-No me retes Black!

El susodicho, se levanto, cruzo el comedor, llego hasta la puerta y salió. Lily saco su varita, pero dudo de hacer algo, porque lo que había dicho la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, indicaba que detectaban si ellos hacían magia.

-Potter! Trae esas pociones multijugo…Y no olvides la llave

-Lily…Vas a ir con nosotros a…

-Voy a impedir lo que sea que tu y el planeen. –Ella salió rápidamente, localizo a Black y fue tras él. Potter la seguía de cerca, se podía notar que el chico sonreía cuando lo miraba. No le agradaba quedarse a solas con él. Miro la calle, comenzaban a asomarse algunas personas.–Sera mejor que tomemos la poción.

-Porque? –James, lo medito un momento y comprendió. – Claro, si una de estas personas ve a unos estudiantes de Hogwarts por ahí, no sería nada bueno.

Ambos tomaron la poción, le agregaron un pelo que venía en una cajita con tres separaciones, James tomo el que tenía el pelo rubio, y Lily un pelo negro. Se apresuraron y tomo cada uno la poción. De inmediato se transformaron…

-Oh… Ahora soy el chiquito…–Dijo James, quitándose las gafas y con una dificultad para acomodarse la túnica y no pisarla.

-Pues Sirius tendrá que ser la chica…–Al escuchar esto, el pequeño Potter miro a el chico en que se había transformado Lily, al parecer hizo bien en tomar el cabello del chiquillo rubio… Si no, el habría sido la chica…

-Eso será divertido. –Cornamenta pensó en lo que haría un Sirius transformado en chica, volvió a mirar a la pelirroja (que ahora no lo era). –Lily…

-A donde fue Black? –Con lo de la poción, lo había perdido de vista.

-Pues… El… Seguramente a…–Seguía impactado, mirando a la pelirroja, la vez pasada al menos era una chica.

-Apresúrate!

Potter le indico el lugar hacia donde había ido Sirius, entraron ahí, era mucho más vieja y maltratada esa casa desde la última vez que la visito. Parecía que hacía mucho tiempo nadie iba ahí. Black no se encontraba, así que seguramente ya se había marchado…

-A donde fue? –No le agradaba saber que quien le hablaba era Lily. –Potter?

-Por ahí, hay un pasaje…

-Estás seguro? No trates de engañarme.

-Hablo en serio… Lily…–Definitivamente, no quería ver a Lily como un chico!

Ella (en el interior era la pelirroja), lo medito un momento, y rápidamente dijo:

-A donde lleva este túnel?

-Eh…Bueno…

-Sera mejor que lo digas pronto Potter…

-Tu espera aquí, yo iré a buscarlo.

-Potter! –Se interpuso entre él y ese túnel.

-Uh–Si le decía, corría muchos peligros de enterarse de cosas que los merodeadores sabían.

-Ya estamos aquí. Si no me lo dices, lo sabré cuando entre y salga a donde sea que me lleve el túnel…

-Cierto… Va a Hogwarts…

-QUE!!

Extra

Cuando James realizo el hechizo, inmediatamente llego a Harry un pergamino del ministerio de magia acusándolo de haber hecho un 'Confringo' en Hogsmeade, a las 8:14 de la noche. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa y fue con el director. Dumbledore le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, debía de haber sido un error del ministerio y él lo aclararía. Harry había estado la tarde en un castigo que le impuso el profesor Snape, junto con Ron. El director alego en el ministerio que era imposible que Harry estuviera fuera de la escuela con los aurores cuidando alrededor. Además, de que el pergamino contenía el nombre de alguien que ya no existía… Hace mucho tiempo que James Potter había muerto.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo: De nuevo en Hogwarts, Sirius y James intentan no ser descubiertos... En realidad solo quieren divertirse, jugar Quidditch, hacer magia y saber mas de Harry... Y de todos los que lo rodean... Lily hará todo lo posible por impedirlo. 


	12. Capitulo 12

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Después de tanto tiempo, otro nuevo capitulo... Gracias por todos los comentarios dejados a todos akellos ke dejan. He tardado mucho en actualizar por varias razones, pero este capitulo esta mas largo. La historia sera dividida entre los diversos personajes (desde el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos), se distinguirá al inicio con '**=JAMES & LILY='**, donde seolo apareceran ellos.

**Resumen del capitulo anterior (por Lily):** Viaje al futuro junto a Potter y Black. Hasta ahora hemos conocido a algunos estudiantes de este futuro, uno de ellos Harry Potter, que seguro es hijo de James y eso que tenga los ojos parecidos a los mios no significa nada, al menos el se ve que es buen chico, no como James Potter y su amigo Black que no hacen mas que buscar problemas (ellos lo llaman aventuras). Ahora resulta que Black ha ido a Hogwarts por medio de un tunel...Como es posible que exista algo asi!

* * *

Capitulo 12.

**=JAMES & LILY=**

-Cierto… Va a Hogwarts…

-QUE!!

Ella lo miro, al parecer él no estaba mintiendo (puso una cara culpable). A la chica le surgieron muchas preguntas e incluso dudo que fuera cierto.

-Como es que ustedes conocen este pasaje?

-Podría explicártelo… Pero cada momento que perdemos aquí, Sirius se acerca más a Hogwarts.

-Buen punto… Vamos entonces, pero me debes una explicación Potter! –Se adelanto para entrar y vio todo oscuro.

-Iré adelante, conozco el camino… Puedes tomar mi mano…–Dijo el pequeño James.

-Me sujetare de tu túnica… Cuantas veces han usado este camino?

-Eso… Es información confidencial. –Entraron al pasaje, la sabia por donde debía de ir aunque la visibilidad fuera casi nula.

-Confidencial? Tu y Black… Seguramente Petigrew… También Remus? Todos ustedes han estado aquí?

-Lo siento… No puedo decirte nada…–Esa voz era diferente a la habitual de Potter, pero ella sabía que era él.

-Porque? Seguramente nada bueno hacen saliendo a su antojo hacia el exterior…

-Es por una buena causa… En serio…

Ella no respondió. Caminaron por largo rato, aun no se veía la salida próxima.

-No creo que nadie más que ustedes sepan de este túnel…– Su voz, también le parecía extraña, mas grave– Como lo encontraron?

-Pura casualidad, buscábamos un lugar seguro para que…–James, al darse cuenta de que podía decir algo sobre el secreto de su amigo, decidió quedarse callado.

-Oh claro, seguramente un lugar para ir a divertirse con sus chicas–Dijo la pelirroja molesta.

-Por qué dices eso? En verdad crees que soy esa clase de persona?

-Los hechos hablan por sí solos…–Ella recordaba, como al finalizar los partidos de Quidditch, las chicas se abalanzaban sobre Potter.

-Hechos? Cuáles? … No comprendo… Porque me tratas así?

-Mmmm… Porque insiste en tener algo conmigo, si tienes a tantas chicas tras de ti…

-Pero ninguna de ellas es la mitad de especial que tu… Lily…

En medio de esa oscuridad ella se sonrojo pero no dijo nada mas, siguió caminando sintiendo el desplazamiento de Potter quien tenía enfrente.

-Nunca me darás una oportunidad? –El pequeño, habia disminuido el ritmo.

-Eh… Quieres que te lo diga ahora? Por si no lo recuerdas, soy un chico en este momento.

-En el fondo, sigues siendo Lily… –Esta vez, Potter se detuvo. –Eso significa que podría ser un 'si', algún día?

-Yo no he dicho eso…

El se giro y ella pudo ver su rostro infantil con una sonrisa tierna (por unos instante le pareció ver a James Potter sonriendo de esa manera), iluminado por una luz que provenía de…

-LA SALIDA! –Ella se precipito, pero el pequeño Potter la tomo por el brazo.

-Espera…Iré yo primero, voy a verificar que no haya peligro…

-Cual peligro, si es solo Hogwarts!

-Cierto… Vamos entonces

Al salir, de entre las raíces de un enorme árbol que comenzó a mover sus ramas… Con bastante fuerza como para darles un buen golpe.

-Corre!! –James le tomo la mano y se alejaron lo más rápido posible. Cayeron en el pasto y miraron al árbol, se había quedado quieto.

-Eso estuvo cerca…–Dijo Potter, mirando impresionado al gran Sauce.

-El sauce Boxeador, ha crecido tanto… Es increíble!.

-Ah… no es lo mismo si no luces como tu…–Lily lo miro, el soltaba su mano… Ella no sabía si reír, o incluso jugarle una bromita.

La chica (que en esos momentos lucia como el muchacho en quien se había transformado) se acerco al pequeño James.

-Estimado Potter. –El volteo a verla, sabía que era la linda Lily pero… Lo que veía le decía que no. –Quiero que te concentres y pienses…

-Lo estoy intentando, trato de evitar mirar el exterior que te muestra como un chico.

-No estoy hablando de eso, quiero que pienses, Que harías si fueras Black?

-Ah, pues seguramente me reiría de ti y de mi, el sabe bien el interés que tengo por ti…

-Ya, ya, ya…–Ella decidió interrumpirlo antes de escuchar mas.–No quiero saber mas de eso… Estoy hablando de a donde iría el

-Oh! Conociéndolo hay varias posibilidades, podría ir a molestar a Quejicus…–Sintió una mirada pesada. –A Snape… O jugarle una broma a algún despistado… Platicar con alguien de este tiempo… Quizás ir a ver a Harry (yo quisiera hacer eso)…

-Espera! El no puede ir a verlo… Además, eso es lo que haría no donde podemos encontrarlo…

-Pues… Definitivamente no iría a la biblioteca…–Penso James: _Eso lo haría Remus_– Ah! El comedor o la cocina (le pediría algo a los elfos domésticos), a la sala común de Gryffindor… El campo de Quidditch…

-Demasiados sitios… No podemos buscarlo en todos… Tal vez no esté muy lejos de aquí.

-Cierto… Y si usamos magia? , quizás podamos usar un 'Accio'

-Mmm, podría funcionar… –Lily no quería recurrir a esa opción, pero estando en Hogwarts podían hacer uso de ella–Vamos a acercarnos al castillo.

Caminaron y llegaron hasta la entrada, había algunos alumnos por ahí, así que se mantuvieron algo alejados. Lily saco su varita.

-Déjame intentarlo a mí, se cómo manejar este hechizo con una persona… –Al ver que el rostro de Lily-chico no se sorprendía–No es que ya lo haya hecho antes… Bueno, he visto que es posible…

-Está bien–La pelirroja busco entre su túnica, encontró la varita de Black y de Potter. –Toma tu varita.

-Ya la extrañaba. Ahora… 'Accio Sirius Black'

Una fuerza, comenzó a jalarlo, sin saber hacia dónde lo llevaría. Comenzó a correr para evitar caer, Lily-chico lo siguió de cerca.

-Qué pasa? Está funcionando?

-S… si… creo…

Llamaron la atención de algunos alumnos, pero pronto los perdieron de vista mientras se dirigían en dirección del campo de Quidditch. Rápidamente se encontraron con su objetivo, un joven que se resistía a la invocación del hechizo tratando de evitar que lo atrajeran, cayó de bruces al suelo y al fin le dieron alcance. De inmediato Lily saco su varita, y le apunto al chico.

-Ahora, ponte de pie Black…

El susodicho se levanto y miro a los dos personajes, recordaba que el se había transformado en ese niñito y James en el otro chico. Y por las palabras que había escuchado antes, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y decir:

-Y quien de ustedes es Lily?

-Ya fueron muchos juegos, es hora de volver Black

Sirius vio al chiquillo, luego al chico mayor y volvió a reír.

-Evans, no estás incomoda? No sientes que algo te hace falta?

-De que estás hablando? –Ella no comprendió lo que decía.

-Sirius! No te permito que le hables así a Lily! –James parecía molesto, amenazaba también a Canuto con su varita.

-Vamos James, estas defendiendo a un chico

-Ese chico es Lily

-Si no supiera que tu eres tú y el es ella… Podría decir que…–Sirius no parecía darle importancia a la reacción de su amigo.

-Ya basta! –Intervino la pelirroja.–Ya veremos si sigues riendo cuando te tomes la posición multijugo y te transformes, en una chica.

-Que! Pero si a mí nadie me reconoce

-Claro que sí! Harry (mi hijo) supo que tú eres Sirius.– James, ahora parecía más tranquilo, guardo si varita.

-Es una excepción, seguramente porque soy de la familia

-Te reconoció y es suficiente para que te la tomes y nos vayamos de aquí.– Dijo Lily-chico.

-Porque me la tomare solo para irnos? Si me la tomo nos quedaremos

-Vaya, así que no tienes ningún problema en transformarte en una chica?

-En realidad no, podría comprobar unas teorías que tengo…–Black solo estaba provocando a Lily con toda intención. –Además, quiero ir a ver al equipo de Gryffindor jugar al Quidditch

-Wow, hablas en serio? – Esta vez, el pequeño James al escuchar eso se lleno de curiosidad.

-Sí, los vi salir, seguro van a entrenar o algo.–Decia su amigo. –Estoy seguro que vi a tu hijo con ellos.

-Tengo que ver eso!

-No es buena idea, ni siquiera deberíamos de estar aquí! –Lily se negaba rotundamente a continuar en el castillo mientras estuvieran en el futuro.

-Oh si, Evans tiene miedo de que en verdad Harry sea su hijo.

-Ya cállate, te tomaras esa poción multijugo y nos iremos de aquí! –Las palabras de Black la hacían sentir confundida, pues ya no estaba tan segura de que ese chico no fuera su hijo… No habia nada que lo demostrara (hasta ese momento, solo unos ojos de su mismo color), aunque ella ya comenzaba a dudar.

-Así que ese es tu plan? –Dijo Black interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella. – Tiene fallas, si me tomo esa poción no habrá más para mañana cuando McGonagall nos vaya a ver!

-Ya pensare en algo que podamos decirle, ahora Potter prepara la poción… Potter–Miro a su lado, habia descuidado a el chico y ahora donde debería el de estar, no había nadie. –Pero donde…

-El no puede resistirse al Quiditch, debes empezar a conocer sus gustos, después de todo…

-Cállate! – Busco con la vista y localizo a James. Iba a llamarlo, pero no estaba segura si debía de hacerlo, ya que se podría encontrar por ahí el otro Potter. –Vamos…–Al ver hacia Black, el chico ya había comenzado a alejarse rápidamente de ella en dirección al castillo. –Black! Si das otro paso más te convertiré en una babosa!

-Si tuviera mi varita tus amenazas no servirían de nada…

-Vamos por Potter. –Se acerco hasta Sirius, si se encontraban a el chico Harry…–Voy a tener que hacer algo contigo…

-Que?

* * *

=**JAMES=**

Quidditch, simplemente un deporte que lo tenía fascinado. La curiosidad lo había llevado a ver cómo era en el futuro los entrenamientos (quizás no muy diferentes de los de su época), aunque su principal razón fue para ver a Harry…

-_Quizás haya seguido los pasos de su padre_–pensó.

Ya había llegado, miro hacia el cielo, las figuras vestidas de rojo, montados sobre sus escobas, de inmediato lo localizo… A su hijo…

-SI!!! LO SABIA!! HARRY JUEGA QUIDDITCH! –Brincaba de la emoción, quería ir arriba sobre una escoba y jugar con el…De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo, a su lado se encontraba una chica que el había visto antes. –Tú eres la linda amiguita de Harry!

-Gracias…–Se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Has venido a verlo? O vas a hablarle otra vez de Ron?

La chica no dijo nada, lo miro detenidamente y él se dio cuenta que quizás no debió haber dicho eso ultimo… Porque ese asunto ella lo había hablado con su hijo(cuando el se disfrazo), no con él.

-Digo…Harry es un gran jugador de Quidditch, no lo crees?

-Si, lo es…

-Es un Gryffindor, juega en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa, no podía estar más orgulloso de él. Dime algo es un cazador como su padre?

-No, el es un buscador–La muchacha lo observaba con curiosidad, aunque parecía que la reacción que tenía el le divertía.

-En serio!! Eso … eso… Es… fantástico…–Volvió a ver hacia a el cielo, un muchacho (muy parecido a el) estaba detenido en el aire, muy pendiente al entrenamiento del portero del equipo (que era muy malo). –Ese se parece a Ron… Oh…–Sus ojos se posaron en una chica, de cabellera roja, se veía ágil, grácil…Era una lástima que no pudiera ver sus facciones…Levanto una mano hacia arriba y dijo–Quien es… Ella…

-Te refieres a Ginny? Es la hermana de Ron, Ginebra Weasley

Ese apellido no le resulto familiar, aunque lo había escuchado antes… Por un momento se sintió inseguro, de que quizás no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Lily…

-POTTER!

Giro inmediatamente la cabeza, y se encontró con la otra pelirroja, la que se había transformado en un chico, tras de ella, alguien ocultaba el rostro (seguramente Sirius). La castaña también estuvo atenta a la llegada de los dos personajes.

-Has encontrado a Harry Potter? …–Al parecer, trataba de pensar en un nombre que darle a James.

-Si! Saben de lo que me he enterado, el es jugador de Quidditch, de la casa de Gryffindor y lo mejor de todo es que es el buscador del equipo!

-Hablas en serio! –Esa era la voz de Sirius. Lily-chico se había movido para ocultarlo.

-Discúlpalo, es de primero y Harry Potter es su ejemplo a seguir…–Dijo rápidamente la pelirroja

-Está bien, no hay problema. –La chica parecía examinarlos, pues no recordaba haberlos visto antes.

-Si sigue a ese ritmo, seguramente se convertirá en jugador de los 'Puddlemere United'

-Todos los conocedores saben que 'Urracas de Monstrose' es un mejor equipo y si sabe lo que le conviene, entrara a jugar con ellos–Se habia movido de su posición oculta (tras de Lily-chico)

-Sirius! Quieres que te saque de tu error otra vez!

James reacciono, habia dicho el nombre de su amigo…Vio la cara de Lily-chico, que se mostraba impactada (o molesta?), luego vio que Canuto tenía en el rostro unas erupciones verdes y lo veía con esa cara de 'Ya la … Ya nos descubrieron"

-Sirius Black? –La castaña (Hermione), tenía una cara de sorpresa y no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amigo… Y al parecer, no era precisamente porque tuviera un interés en el.

* * *

Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia, no duden en hacerlo :D

**En el siguiente capitulo (por Lily):** Se supone que nadie debe saber quienes somos y esa chica castaña parece intuir algo. Debemos salir del castillo y librarnos de ella... Y de todo el equipo de Quidditch (que nos sigue). Black tiene un plan, pero seguramente nos meterá mas en problemas... Ups, el efecto de la poción multijugo se termino... Que vamos a hacer!

-Calma Lily, saldremos de aqui, confia en mi...–Dice Potter.

En realidad, me agrada estar en Hogwarts, pero no quiero saber de mi futuro, no estoy lista para eso.


	13. Capitulo 13

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Hola! Otro capitulo mas de esta gran bizarra historia. Bienvenidos los nuevos lectores (aunke no dejen review), saludos a los ke han seguido esta historia y a los ke dejan reviews... A todos! Espero ke esten pasando unas buenas vacaciones :)

**Resumen del capitulo anterior: **Lily, James y Sirius han viajado en el tiempo. Recibieron instrucciones de quedarse en una casa en Hogsmeade, pero lamentablemente no les es posible estar en un lugar solo leyendo libros (bueno, la chica no tiene problema con eso). Han llegado a Hogwarts (persiguiendo a Sirius), Lily y James(que desea se pase el efecto rápido de la pocion de la pelirroja) se han bebido pociones multijugo y aunque intentan pasar desapercibidos, un descuido ha hecho que Hermione los pueda descubrir.

* * *

Capitulo 13.

**=Hermione=**

Había ido hasta el campo de Quidditch, para ver el entrenamiento y si Ron ya era mejor en su posición. No quería subir a las gradas, para evitar ser vista por él. Cuando el niño rubio se acerco y empezó a decir tantas cosas, le dio curiosidad (además, de que no recordaba haberlo visto antes). De repente las cosas habían tomado un giro bastante curioso y ahora, tenia frente a ella a tres chicos, pero el que le llamaba más la atención era… Sirius Black?

-Sirius Black? –Lo miro, era un joven de pelo negro azulado, ojos grises y con varias erupciones en el rostro verdes (como si fueran alguna enfermedad, pero es más posible que fuera por un hechizo). Aun así, recordaba un rostro similar, muchos años mayor, mucho más demacrado y más delgado… Comenzó a acercarse cuando el chico de pelo corto la intercepto.

-Es su apodo, así le gusta que le llamemos…

-Ah sí? Porque alguien querría que le apodaran Sirius Black?

-Y porque no? –Pregunto el chico de pelo azul, indignado.

-En que curso van?

-Sexto…–Respondió el chico Sirius (¿?).

-Quinto…–Dijo rápidamente el de pelo corto.

-Mienten, si fueran en Sexto serian mis compañeros… Soy Prefecta de Gryffindor y no recuerdo haber visto sus caras…

-Somos alumnos de traslado, venimos de América…–El chiquillo rubio respondió, nervioso.

-Mas mentiras, la mayoría de los magos ya no creen que Hogwarts sea un lugar seguro…

-Porque no? –Respondió el niño rubio.

-Ah claro, son tiempos difíciles. –El de pelo azul, pareció recordar algo

-Ya cállate Bla… –El chico de pelo corto, volteo a verlo. –Solo cállate…

Metió la mano en su túnica y la cerro en torno a su varita. No parecían ser mortifagos, pero no estaba segura que no tuvieran nada que ver con ellos, quizás podrían estar bajo un 'Imperius', además habían ido a buscar a Harry… Pero ese chico…

-Ya viste a Harry Potter, es hora de irnos Po… Tu–Lo señalo el chico de pelo corto, hasta ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que su túnica tenia corte femenino– Vámonos…

-Tú? Como que tú? Cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo Hermione, se dirigió al chiquillo rubio, pero esto se limito a mirar al chico de pelo corto.

Analizo rápidamente la situación, tenía a tres posibles magos que la podrían atacar al sentirse descubiertos (aunque parecían bastante confundidos y sin esas intenciones), de los cuales, el chiquito parecía ser inofensivo, el de pelo corto el líder y el de pelo azulado…

-El se llama Peter! Verdad Peter? –Dijo ese chico mirando al rubio.

-Puf… Jajaja…–El niño rubio rio. –Claro que si

Intrigante…Era hora de actuar…

-'Zancadilla'–Saco su varita rápidamente, lanzando el hechizo contra el líder…

-'Impedimenta'– Parecía que estaba listo para el ataque.

-No! Ella es la amiga de Harry, no le hagas daño Li..

-POTTER! –Dijo el de pelo corto sin quitarle la vista a ella.

-PETER! –Hablo al mismo tiempo que el otro chico.

-Ya basta! ES hora de que contesten mis preguntas. –Apunto su varita hacia Peter…–O su amiguito sufrirá las consecuencias…

El rostro del chico líder pareció debatirse entre lo que debía de hacer, aun apuntaba con la varita hacia ella. En realidad las amenazas que había hecho Hermione no eran reales, no pensaba en hacer daño…

-Señorita, se ve que es usted inteligente (además de ser linda), así que tiene una buena razón para pensar que representamos algún peligro? –Hablo al que habían llamado Sirius.

-Revelen sus nombres completos y la razón por la que buscan a Harry.

-Tan simple? –Respondió de nuevo ese chico de ojos grises– Bueno, el es Peter Patatas, ella … digo el… Limoncito Aguirre y yo Sirio Bosque, venimos de incognito a hacer una inspección del terreno de Quidditch y sus jugadores estrellas como Harry Potter…

-Es una broma?

-'Expelliarmus'–Se distrajo unos segundos con las palabras del chico de pelo azulado y el impacto que recibió la hizo tambalearse, mientras que su varita salió despedida por los aires.

-No te quedes ahí parado! Ven acá! –Escucho decir al muchacho de pelo corto.

Corrió en busca de si varita y al volverse los chicos ya se habían alejado, pero no irían muy lejos…

-'Rictusempra'–Su hechizo logro alcanzar a Sirio… o Sirius…

**=James&Lily&Sirius=**

-Jajaja… cosquillas, cosquillas…

-No te detengas Black! Corre…–Lily trataba de jalarlo por la túnica.

-jajaja…

James lo derribo, aun se retorcía de la risa en el suelo, dijo:

-Esa chica viene hacia acá.

-Es muy inteligente, no podremos librarnos de ella fácilmente

-JAJAJA

-Encárgate de ella Potter, yo le quitare el maleficio a Black. –Pensó en que las cosas se habían complicado mas, desde un principio fue mala idea eso de salir de esa casa… –'Finite Incantatem'

-Perdóname…–No quería hacerlo, esa chica le agradaba, pero debía detenerla y así evitar que los descubriera. Tan solo debía de alejarla… –'Relaskio'

La chica lo esquivo ágilmente para su sorpresa, y de inmediato ataco de nuevo. Cornamenta se tiro al suelo, evitando que ese hechizo le diera.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Black! –Dijo la pelirroja.

-La mía? Fue James quien dijo mi nombre…

-Tú fuiste quien nos ha trajo hasta aquí! –Ella perdía la paciencia fácilmente.

-Claro, defiendes a tu marido

-Te daré otro puñetazo y esta vez te dejare un ojo morado!

Vieron como caía James al suelo

-Ustedes no saben hacer las cosas, miren y aprendan... –Sirius tomo la varita de James. – 'REDUCTO'

-NO! –Grito el pequeño Potter.

-PERO QUE HAZ HECHO IDIOTA! –Evans estaba sorprendida, por el hecho de que Black hubiera hecho estallar parte de las gradas.

-He creado el factor distracción… Es hora de correr…–De inmediato el corrió hacia el castillo.

Lily miro hacia atrás, Potter se había quedado de pie sin moverse, ella tomo su mano.

-Ya causamos muchos problemas, vamos…

**=Harry=**

Estaba sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch, era una distracción de la que disfrutaba mucho. Últimamente tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, y los acontecimientos recientes lo ponían triste y molesto… De no haber ido al ministerio… Una bludger interrumpió sus pensamientos, Ginny la golpeo hacia la portería y su hermano no pudo evitar que entrara. Ron no se veía muy feliz, y algunos miembros del equipo se preguntaban cómo pudo haberlo hecho tan bien la primera vez. Se dirigía hacia la portería y en ese momento un ruido fuerte llamo su atención. Una parte de la grada se desprendía y algunos pedazos caían, miro hacia el suelo, cerca estaba Hermione. De inmediato cayó en picada hacia ella, debía de ayudarla, antes de llegar vio como la chica ya se había encargado del asunto (los trozos quedaron suspendidos en el aire y luego volvieron a su posición original).

-Hermione! Estas bien? –Le pregunto él.

-Si…

-Que ha sucedido? –Pregunto Ron, quien descendía de su escoba, también había acudido a ver lo que sucedía.

No eran los únicos, ya se encontraban ahí el resto del equipo de Gryffindor.

-No sé cómo explicarlo Harry…–Comenzó a decir la castaña–Esos chicos de halla… No recuerdo haberlos visto por aquí, uno de ellos llamo al otro Sirius y luego…

Tomo su escoba, y no escucho nada mas, se dirigió hacia aquellas tres personas que corrían con dirección al castillo…

-Espera Harry!!

Era una esperanza que tenia, de que su padrino no hubiera muerto… El sabía que era imposible, pero al escuchar su nombre, la curiosidad lo invadió y deseo que fuera cierto…

-Harry!

Volvió la vista, era Ron que lo seguía en su escoba, no era el único, Ginny se había unido al igual que Hermione (sobre la escoba de algún integrante del equipo de Quidditch), la vio sostener la varita. Volvió la vista al frente, un chico se había detenido, dado media vuelta y expandía los brazos. A Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

**=James & Lily & Sirius=**

Esos días habían sido afortunados, pues ya era más de una ocasión en la que tomaba la mano de Lily, aunque esta vez sus manos no eran suaves y cálidas. Al verla, su rostro era duro y no había ni una pizca de su pelo rojo. Vio a su espalda y dijo

-Ups… La caballería pesada…

-Que has dicho Potter? – Estaba cansada de correr.

-Espera, espera… Recuerdo un cuento muggle, de esos que luego nos platica Lunatico… Digo… Lupin… Creo que eran hombres sobre caballos, pero en Hogwarts no hay caballos… Pero si lo pienso hay Centauros… Digo, no es que yo haya visto uno… Aquí…

-Como puedes decir tantas tonterías Black?

-Atrás! Atrás! Miren atrás!

Ambos voltearon y vieron los colores rojos del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, se acercaba rápido… Muy rápido…

-Oh no! Que vamos a hacer? –No podía correr más rápido, Lily hacia todo lo posible por ir más rápido.

-Yo me encargo de ellos. –Sirius sonrió, aun traía la varita de James en sus manos.

-No! Es mi hijo no puedes dañarlo! –El pequeño Potter, trataba de seguirles el paso, pero sus piernas eran más cortas.

-No te atrevas a lanzar otro hechizo! –La pelirroja-chico miro a Black molesta– Lo que hiciste antes pudo haberle hecho daño a la chica!

-Pero no lo hizo, sabía que ella saldría ilesa–Dijo Sirius, no muy seguro de su respuesta.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Bueno, quizás no lo sabía, pero no le pasó nada…–Canuto comenzó a pensar el hechizo que debía de realizar–Ahora…

-NO! –Dijeron James y Lily al mismo tiempo

-En ese caso–No tuvo más opción que bajar la varita –Pasemos al plan B…

-Teníamos un plan A? –Le pregunto Cornamenta.

-Ya basta, no es hora de bromas. No podemos atacarlos de nuevo.

-Entonces qué? Quieres que nos den alcance y nos quedemos a hablar con ellos, bueno por mi está bien. –Sirius se detuvo, estaba cansado de correr, dio media vuelta y extendió los brazos. Al ver esto también la pelirroja y James pararon, estaban cansados.

-Eres todo un caso Black! –Tiro de la túnica del susodicho, que por poco cae.

-Tus ojos Lily! –Dijo el pequeño Potter, que podía ver lo verdes que eran… Borrosamente lo podía ver, le empezaba a fallar la vista así que tuvo que sacar sus lentes.

-La posición multijugo llegara a su fin…– La pelirroja comenzó a sentir los cambios en su cuerpo–No lo lograremos… –Apenas estaban a la puerta del castillo.

-Entremos al castillo, nos esconderemos ahí–El pequeño Potter, dejo de prestar atención a su alrededor pues en verdad quería volver a ver a su pelirroja.

-Eso sería más problemático. –Le respondió ella.

-Saben, ellos están muy cerca…–Black trataba de advertirles.

-Tengo una idea! –James le arranco un pelo a Sirius.

-Oye!

-Me transformare en Sirius, yo los distraigo…

-Potter! Eso no ayudara en nada. –Ella era las más preocupada por no ser descubierta.

-Yo tengo otro plan, será mejor que se vayan a esconder, tu pelo está creciendo.– Le señalo Sirius a Lily–Entren al castillo, volverán a ser ustedes mismos y no los seguirán mas. A mi sí, pero se como librarme de ellos, solo necesito mi varita.

-Oh no… –La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, ella aun tenía su varita–Vas a hechizarlos…

-No lo hare

-Es mi hijo quien viene ahí– Potter le decía a su amigo– Así que no te atrevas a dañarlo, porque si lo haces me enfadare y ya sabes cómo soy cuando me enfado…

-James… estas amenazándome? –Canuto lo veía sorprendido.

-Si…

-Guau! Haz madurado…–Black le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda– Que diría Lupin si te escuchara?

-Ya quiero contárselo, también a Peter…

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido–Su cuerpo cambiaba, ahora era más menudo, y sus facciones mas femeninas, solo faltaba su pelo. –Ay no…

- Váyanse! Yo los distraigo…

-Calma Lily, saldremos de aquí, confía en mi...– James comenzaba a verse más alto, tomo su brazo y la guio al interior del castillo lo más rápido que pudo correr.

-Oigan! Mi varita! –Iba a ir tras ellos, pero escucho a su espalda su nombre. –Está bien… Hora del plan B…–Se pregunto si no habría visto el cambio de apariencia de Evans y Cornamenta.

-Sirius! –Igual a James, con los ojos verdes, ese chico estaba frente a él en una escoba.

-Buenas tardes. –Hizo una reverencia, esas elegantes que le habían enseñado a hacer de chico. –Soy Sirius Black.

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo:** Un encuentro que termina en una confusion, Dos Potter buscando a la misma persona y Una batalla que puede terminar en desastre...

-Lo sabia, sabia que no debíamos separarnos...

-Lily, lo encontraremos, aunque para eso le tenga que robar el mapa del merodeador a mi hijo...-Dijo James

La historia ha sido larga (gracias a todos los ke la siguen), y seguirá una parte algo dramática (algunas batallas, espero poder describirlas bien). Todos los comentarios que tengan serán bienvenidos.


	14. Capitulo 14

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

De vuelta otra vez, con otro capitulo mas... Si ke ha pasado tiempo... Pero ya esta aki, para todos akellos ke lo esperan, agregan a alertas o dejan reviews :)

**Resumen del capitulo Anterior (por James):** Algo inusual sucedio cuando intentamos una poción para viajar en el tiempo... Lo inusual fue que funciono yo, Sirius (mi amigo) y Lily (mi linda pelirroja) estamos en el futuro! He podido ver a mi hijo(somos iguales, pero tiene los ojos de mi pelirroja, como debe ser), sus amigos(todos muy agradables y la chica castaña es muy linda), unos profesores que se les nota mas la edad(algunos hasta perdieron pelo, como Slughorn) y como siempre el típico Slytherin que pide a gritos ser hechizado (ese rubio presumido). Nos llevaron a una casa en Hogsmeade, pero era imposible quedarse ahí sentados sin hacer nada, así que volvimos a Hogwarts(persiguiendo a Sirius)... Se supone que nadie se debe enterar (no comprendo que hay de malo en eso de decir quienes somos), pero la discreción es difícil para mi...Y la castaña es muy lista, se acabo la poción multijugo, nos persiguen... Canuto tiene un plan y espero que funcione...

* * *

Capitulo 14.

**=Sirius=**

-Buenas tardes. –Hizo una reverencia, esas elegantes que le habían enseñado a hacer de chico. –Soy Sirius Black.

No había más erupciones en su rostro, así que si ellos en verdad lo conocían sabrían que el seria el autentico. Estaba preparado para eso, les diría que una posición lo volvió joven…

El chico, Harry Potter, había llegado antes que sus compañeros. Descendió de la escoba y lo miro atentamente, parecía sorprendido (de nuevo!), se acerco lentamente, estiro el brazo…

-_Pero que pasa con este chico?_ –Pensó Sirius, la vez anterior que se encontraron se comporto de la misma manera…

-Eres… Tú eres… Sirius Black?

-No que va– Alce la voz y sonreí – Soy un mortifago y he venido por tu cabeza Harry Potter. –Una pequeña e inocente broma de mi parte, no pensé lo que esas palabras desatarían…

Llegaron otros (dos chicas y un chico), justo a tiempo para escuchar lo último que dije, los ojos de la castaña se abrieron y no dudo ni un instante.

-'Immobilus'

-'Impedimenta'–Actué rápido, mantuve la varita en alto.

-Aléjate de el Harry! –Dijo una pelirroja… Interesante, una pelirroja que no es Lily…

Estaba viendo la escena y de repente me di cuenta…Esto no podría ser peor… Tres magos apuntaban hacia mí, habían sacado sus varitas (menos James, digo Harry) y yo era su blanco. No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a una situación así, tenía tres opciones… Bueno dos, ya había alguna vez intercambiado varitas con Cornamenta y mi magia no era tan efectiva.

-Hermione, como puede un mortifago disfrazarse de mi padrino?–Pregunto el chico igual a James con ojos verdes (interesante diferencia).

-Wow! Escuche bien? Tu padrino? – Me he enterado de algo de mi futuro!

-Acaso olvidaste lo que paso en el departamento de misterios? –La linda chica castaña hablo.

-Esto puede ser una trampa…–Ese chico, se ve gracioso… Tiene el pelo del mismo color que la otra chica, rojo.

-Cayo detrás del velo…–Tiene una bonita voz esa pelirroja

-Está muerto Harry, sé que es difícil aceptarlo…–La castaña dijo… dijo…

-Que… Que has dicho? –Se siente como un balde de agua fría que me ha caído…Ahora, yo soy el que se ha quedado congelado… Es de mi de quien hablan!

-Piénselo, quizás…

-Primero lo inmovilizamos, vamos por un veritaserum y así sabremos la verdad…–La de pelo castaño camino lentamente hasta situarse al lado del hijo de James.

-Creo que comienzo a entender el miedo de Evans…–Susurre para mi…Yo tenía mucha curiosidad… Y confusión…

Y en ese momento, los tres chicos al mismo tiempo me atacaron, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-'Expeliarmus'–Lo esquive, apunte hacia esa pelirroja y dije: – 'Silencius'–No le llego, que hábil es la chica.

-'Desmaius'–Ahora el chico, contra el no pude reaccionar a tiempo, pero al menos no tiene buena puntería.

-'Immobilus'. –Ups…

-'Protego'–Ese no fui yo… Ese fue James… Digo Harry…–Dejemos que hable, que nos explique.

-Gracias Harry. – Me quede mudo… Ya no sabía cómo continuar…Podría intentar preguntarle acerca de mí… Me da escalofríos mencionarlo, pensarlo…Susurre–No estoy seguro de querer saberlo… 'Dissaparate'–Invisible soy, por unos instantes, creo que me voy de aquí… No estoy listo para saber esto…

-Atentos todos, no se separen… 'Finite Incantem'

-Fallaste castaña…–Solo unos centímetros y me daría justo en la cara, y eso que soy invisible– 'Expelliarmus'–Di la vuelta, a correr.

-Canuto, no te vayas…–Me detuve. De nuevo, Harry… Ese chico parece conocerme bien… Aunque debe ser normal que así sea… Ahora, que se supone que haga? Quien quiere saber que está muerto? …

Alguien se acerco, pude escuchar su voz claramente.

-Vaya, pero si es Harry Potter, luciendo tus habilidades acaso? Igual que tu padre, solo le gustaba presumir…–Quejicus! Maldito pelo grasiento voy a… Oh, primero debo de alejarme antes de que vean(detrás de una de las armaduras se ve bien para esconderse)… No soy tan bueno con esto de mantenerse invisible mucho tiempo

-Profesor Snape…–Dijo una de las chicas, los demás se pusieron serios.

Lentamente, cerca de una de las columnas, donde no hay mucha luz…

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-Qué? Pero porque–Protesto el de pelo naranja (no era tan rojo como el de Evans y la otra chica)

-Puede preguntárselo al Hugglepuff que desmayaron…

Podría transformarme y morderle el trasero, pero sería algo realmente asqueroso… Bueno, pues vamos a hacer algo menos desagradable. Apuntando hacia el objetivo.

-Discúlpenos, pero al parecer hay…–La chica castaña hablaba, pero la detuvo Harry

-No volverá a suceder, era un juego entre Ron y yo… Lamentamos esto–Dijo el otro Potter

-Parece que quieren volver a ser castigados, los cuatro tendrán que venir mas tarde a mi oficina. –Snape dio media vuelta. Debo ser paciente, no puedo meter en problemas al hijo de James (vaya, empiezo a madurar también!)

-Si me escuchas Canuto… Quédate por favor, si eres tú y estas aquí… Lunatico también querrá verte.

Oh, lo sabe! De nuestras identidades secretas… James se lo ha dicho todo… El también será igual a nosotros?

-Sirius!

Me transformo en el animago, voy directamente hacia el comedor. Naturalmente Harry me ve, supongo que ahora si sus dudas han quedado totalmente disipadas. Todos están totalmente seguros de quien soy.

**=Lily&James=**

Llegamos hasta el castillo, decidimos bajar por las escaleras que van a la sala común de Hufflepuff, mezclándonos entre los alumnos. Terminamos de transformarnos, somos nosotros mismos ahora.

-Debemos de volver al túnel. Esperaremos a Black ahí, ojala no cause más problemas…

-Eh… No puedo asegurar eso… –Dice James tranquilamente, miraba al suelo, tratando de evitar que le vieran el rostro. –Es muy impulsivo a veces, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza, es tan necio que la lleva a cabo…

-Quieres decir que seguramente las cosas van a empeorar!

-Calma, no siempre es así…–Busca su varita, al parecer olvida que Sirius la tiene.– Remus se ha encargado de hacerlo entrar en razón…

-Remus no está aquí…

-No, pero espero que se acuerde de el…

-Bien, iremos al patio, esperaremos un momento, debemos pensar como llegar de nuevo al sauce boxeador. –La pelirroja saca su varita, para estar prevenida. – El sabe que tiene que ir ahí cierto Potter?

-Claro que lo sabe, por ahí vino…–Caminan lentamente, pegándose a la pared, esperando que los demás no noten su presencia, hay pocos alumnos por esos pasillos.

-Parece que no te preocupara–Ella está atenta, mira a su espalda pero no parece que nadie los siga.

-Estará bien, y ahora mismo me ha dado la oportunidad de estar contigo. –Potter sonríe.

-Ni pienses que tienes ninguna oportunidad

-Lo sé… Pero no puedes hablar con nadie más…–El piensa: _Y eso me hace feliz! Es egoísta, pero, esto es tan maravilloso_.

-Si puedo, pero no quiero saber nada del futuro

-Porque? –Se detiene y mira a su pelirroja.

-Solo no quiero…–La pelirroja da la vuelta para subir las escaleras, James la sigue.

-Que tiene de malo enterarse de lo que serás…?

-Me da miedo…–Su mirada está perdida, se ve preocupada– Saber, que mi futuro no sea lo que yo espero…

-No pienses en el futuro! Vive el presente–Se sitúa frente a ella y le sonríe.

-Estamos en el futuro…

-Es temporal–Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. – Cuando regresemos, podrás…

-Un Grim! Era un Grim en la escuela! –Escuchamos a los alumnos decir.

-Eso no es posible… como pudo entrar, hay aurores en las puertas…–Los chicos se arremolinaban al pie de las escaleras, se veían alterados, ellos permanecieron en su lugar pero no dejaron de escucharlos.

-Ah!! Un Grim! Lo vi! Es grande, negro…

Potter se puso a pensar un instante

_+Que inoportunos! Aunque me suena eso de un perro negro…_

_+Es posible que sea una mascota de Hagrid._

_+O puede que sea Sirius… No me lo creo… que se haya transformado…_

Lily continuo avanzando, llegaron de nuevo hasta la planta baja. Se acerco hasta las escaleras que daban al primer piso y de pronto ella se detuvo bruscamente.

-Es…–La pelirroja lo vio a lo lejos, al otro lado cerca de las escaleras que daban al calabozo, dos chicos con traje de Quidditch.

-Mi hijo! –Estaba feliz de verlo, aunque eso significaba un par de cosas…

_+Creo que Canuto anda por ahí transformado… Su plan B no era tan bueno…_

_+Y las chicas? Donde estarán? No pude ver bien a esa pelirroja…_

_+Le gustara alguna de ellas a mi Harry? Castaña o pelirroja?_

Lily dio la vuelta y lo empujo para descender de nuevo.

-Regresemos, alguien puede verte…–Volvió a empujarlo y el chico por poco pierde el equilibrio.

-… por el mapa! –Se escucho a algún chico decir, se distinguía porque traía el uniforme de Quidditch.

-El mapa del merodeador? –Susurro mientras iban de nuevo escaleras abajo, si lo tenían, si lo usaban entonces… Todos estarían al descubierto.

-Hola Harry–La rubia, Lunita, comenzaba a subir directo hacia ellos. –No tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch?

**=Harry=**

Ya no tenía la menor duda, ni él ni sus amigos. Estaban completamente seguros, ese a quien perseguían no podía ser otro que Sirius Black.

Lo habían visto transformarse en animago (casi, porque solo vieron a un gran perro negro salir detrás de una armadura). De cualquier manera era demasiada coincidencia. Intentaron seguir a su padrino, pero le resulto difícil, pues era veloz y se escabullía entre las personas.

-Un Grimm!

Escucho que gritaban desde el comedor, en esos momentos había una buena cantidad de alumnos. Algunos salían apresuradamente de ahí, otros parecían querer capturarlo, lanzar un hechizo:

-NO! Esperen!

Pero entre tanto alboroto, no parecían hacerle caso. Estaban en la entrada de la puerta y mientras ellos intentaban entrar, sus compañeros de diferentes casas trataban de salir.

-Quizás debamos de dividirnos y acorralarlo–Dijo Hermione, quien trataba de abrirse paso.

-Buena idea, solo hay que quitar a todos del camino…–Ron les sugirió.

-Tú eres un prefecto Ron, trata de calmarlos…–Ginny se hizo a un lado, para evitar ser arrastrada por la muchedumbre.

-No creo que me hagan caso… Últimamente parecen…

Harry no escucho mas, había conseguido llegar hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Subió a una de las bancas, localizo a su padrino corriendo entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, dirigiéndose a la gran mesa, mientras veía algunos hechizos volar atacando a Canuto. Bajo de inmediato y corrió en la misma dirección para darle alcance, pero no lo consiguió, ya que Sirius se había metido bajo las mesas llegando hasta la de Slytherin.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para interceptarlo, tan pronto como pudiera. Alcanzo a ver como un enorme perro negro saltaba sobre la mesa a unos metros de él. Algunos se alteraron, otros con varita en mano intentaban acertar un hechizo, Hermione hacia lo que podía para calmar a los estudiantes. Sirius rápidamente fue a la puerta, se escabullo entre los alumnos y salió del lugar.

No perdió el tiempo y corrió tras su padrino, aunque no era el único que iba tras él, algunos aventurados alumnos también intentaron localizarlo. Sin embargo, al igual que el chico de ojos verdes quedaron confundidos, pues algunos decían haberlo visto ir a piso de arriba, otros que había bajado a las mazmorras o que se fue al patio. Pasó las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba, se situó al lado, cerca de las que descendían hacia las mazmorras. De las tres opciones, no sabía por cual ir.

-HARRY!-Era su amigo, le dio alcance.

Miro a su alrededor, al parecer Ginny y Hermione trataban de controlar la situación.

-De esta manera no lo vamos a localizar tan fácil, si vuelve a ser humano los otros alumnos no van a saber quién es…–Ron le decía a Harry al ver que mas alumnos comenzaban a acercarse.

-Tienes razón–De inmediato apareció en su mente una manera de localizarlo. –El mapa del merodeador. Podrías ir por él? –El chico de ojos verdes pretendía seguir vigilando, si lo veía actuaria rápido.

-No te preocupes, se donde esta… Traeré el mapa! –Weasley se fue a toda prisa por las escaleras.

**=Sirius=**

Cuatro patas son más rápidas que dos, así que fácilmente el dejo atrás a Harry y sus amigos. Algunos alumnos al verlo se asustaban y apartaban (no comprendía porque se portaban así). Para despistar a quienes lo seguían había corrido directamente hacia el comedor del castillo. En ese sitio estaba lleno de los jóvenes que reunían a estudiar o pasar el rato. Al ver a el gran perro negro, varios saltaron de sus asientos, se escuchaban gritos e incluso hubo algunos que sacaron su varita dispuestos a atacarlo.

El pensó: _se alborotaban demasiado los chicos de este tiempo_.

Vio entre el bullicio, a ese otro James y sus acompañantes, quienes trataban de calmar a los estudiantes, pero ese chico de ojos verdes no lo perdía de vista y trataba de ir hasta el. Ese no era todo el problema, algunos alumnos ya lo atacaban, claro que esos hechizos parecían inofensivos y fáciles de evadir. Iba al gran comedor, se dio cuenta pronto que ahí seria un blanco más fácil. Tomo otro rumbo, en su forma actual, podía cruzar a toda velocidad de un sitio a otro por debajo de las mesas. Salto sobre la mesa de los Slytherin (hacia mucho que se le antojaba correr sobre esa mesa mientras estuvieran ahí un par de chicos de esa casa para ver las caras que ponían). Vio al muchacho hijo de James, trato de sonreír pero un gruñido salió en lugar de eso, otro hechizo paso cerca y decidió que lo mejor era salir de ahí. Tenía que aprovechar esa situación de caos, así que se abrió paso hasta la salida.

Esta vez, perdió a sus perseguidores y se detuvo frente a las escaleras. En ese momento hay muchas cosas que se pregunta, aun le retumba en la mente el hecho de que este…  
Muerto…

-_Me tengo que desquitar con alguien…_– El piensa, vio a Snape bajar hacia las mazmorras, solo se le viene una cosa a la mente.–_ y quien mejor que Quejicus._

Sube por las escaleras del primer piso, pero salta antes de llegar al final. Desciende y se dirige a las escaleras que van a las mazmorras. Ni tiene la menor idea si alguien lo vio, si lo han seguido. Se encuentra en un pasillo vacio, vuelve la cabeza y no parece haber nadie tras él. Regresa a su forma humana. Camino un poco y vio a su objetivo. Iba tranquilo, el aula de pociones tenía la puerta abierta y Severus caminaba hacia el interior. El chico camino hasta la puerta.

-_Te hare pagar por molestar al hijo de James…_–Pensó, tratando de olvidar el otro asunto o sacárselo de la cabeza. Saco la varita (la de Potter) –'Tarantallegra'

-'Impedimenta'–_Dijo en voz baja, con su terrible voz monótona y profunda (no se oía tan chillante como hace unos días). Volteo lentamente y me vio de pies a cabeza. Era como si viera un fantasma (Eso dolió…)_– No es… Posible…

-Oh, sí lo es… regrese de ultratumba para patearte el trasero! –_Algo bueno tiene que haber de estar muerto… Me siento vacio cuando pienso en eso…_– 'Densaugeo'–_Dientes gigantes en ti me harán sentir mejor._

-Un fantasma no es tan corpóreo…–_Se hizo a un lado, haciendo parecer tan fácil el evadir un hechizo. _–Un fantasma no lanza hechizos…

-Cierra la boca estúpido Quejicus–_Me estoy enfadando! Apunto de nuevo._– 'Engorgio'–_Le di en el brazo._– Ahora empiezas a hincharte…

-Típico de un adolescente idiota…–_Pareció ignorarme y paso su varita, quitándose el hechizo rápidamente, bueno lo puedo atacar otra vez…_–' Expulso'.

_Me tomo desprevenido, sentí un golpe fuerte en el pecho y caí hacia atrás._

-Quieres… jugar rudo…–_Dolía, pero he pasado por cosas peores…Pregúntenle a Lupin. Me levanto rápido y digo:_– 'Flipendo'

_Le di! Corro rápido hacia él, pero…_

-'Depulso'

_Alcanzo a hacer ese hechizo! (que rápido se ha vuelto ese pelo grasiento), volé por los aires, y me fui a estrellar contra la pared del pasillo (alguien habrá visto eso?). Ahora si podía comparar esto con las peleas con Lunatico en luna llena. Me levanto. La varita, donde esta… Ya la vi… Con esta no soy tan bueno como con la mía…_

-Te tengo. –_Ya verás maldito Quejicus_– ' Furnunculus'–_Oh si, le di…_–Mírate en un espejo, te vez más patético que antes! –_Camino hacia el, sin bajar la guardia._

-'Incendio'

_Oh no… Ese hechizo es más doloroso que ser lanzado por los aires… Me agacho y lo logro evadir, giro ágilmente para tenerlo de nuevo a mi vista y esta vez voy a darte con lo mismo…_– 'Incen…'

-Así se hace un 'Flipendo'–_Ese cabeza grasienta actúa más rápido y otra vez vuelo… No puede ser posible… Cuando se volvió tan fuerte el idiota nariz ganchuda…_

-'Maleficio de repugnancia'–_Eso me debe dar puntos, casi en el suelo y alcanzo a darle, lo veo alejarse de mí… Escucho otras voces (alumnos?), caigo de costado y esta vez siento un dolor bastante fuerte en el brazo izquierdo. Aun así, me levanto, tengo que encontrar a James rápido… No es que huya… Es solo que ya no puedo mover mi brazo…._

-'Incarcerus'

-Arg!! –_Ese fui yo, siento mucho dolor y estoy atado hasta los pies… Desde que distancia me ha atacado y logro darme?_

_Ya no puedo correr, así que saltare… Quizás pueda intentar apuntarme con la varita y transformarme para librarme de estas cuerdas, pero primero tengo que salir del rango de visión de ese Quejicus._

_Algo me ha golpeado de nuevo por la espalda… Todo se oscurece, no escucho nada, no avanzo más y caigo de frente sin poder evitarlo…_

* * *

**En el proximo episodio (por James):** Pues Sirius no aparece, así que el mapa del merodeador es lo único que me dirá donde esta... Ese punto al lado de Sirius es Quejicus?...Esta en problemas! Yo tambien, tengo que librarme de ese Ron (me agrada su nombre) y Luna... Antes de que vean a Harry... Y que McGonagall me vea... Lily se va a molestar cuando sepa donde esta mi amigo... Solo espero que el sepa manejar la situación...

Espero sus opiniones, a los que quieran dejarlas. Este capitulo fue muy largo, espero haber compensado por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar.


	15. Capitulo 15

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Oh, despues de tanto tiempo he vuelto para subir un capitulo mas de esta loca historia... Que cada vez tiene mas enredos...Bueno, kisas no tantos... En fin, ya saben a todos ustedes ke dejan sus reviews, gracias, me agrada saber ke piensan de esta historia. Para los ke solo la leen, o agregan a alertas, disfruten los capitulos (bueno, eso va pa todos).

**Resumen del capitulo anterior: Algo inesperado sucedio cuando unos muchachos intentaban hacer un inocente viaje en el tiempo. Que llevo a Sirius, James y Lily a ir 20 años al futuro y conocer que... Severus sigue en Hogwarts, Malfoy tuvo un hijo que igual de molesto que el y... Harry... Quizas pronto descubran algo mas sobre ese muchacho.**

* * *

Capitulo 15.

=James&Lily=

-Hola Harry–La rubia, Lunita. –No tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch?

Se detuvieron justo frente de ella. Rápidamente James respondió.

-Si… Oh sí, pero ya se termino. –Dijo, mirando de reojo a Lily, que se veía preocupada.

-De nuevo estas cambiando tu apariencia?

Se habían escondido, no pensaron que alguien podría verlos… Aunque era una posibilidad, así que tenían que improvisar

-Este, unos experimentos locos…–Potter trato de darle la menor importancia, esperando que ella no sospechara.

-Estamos ocupados, nos veremos luego Luna–La pelirroja corto la conversación, tomo la túnica de su acompañante y le lanzo una mirada para recordarle que debía bajar la cara (aunque, el lo interpreto de otra manera).

+_Vera en Luna una rival?_

-Claro. –La rubia, continuo su camino por las escaleras, si continuaba seguramente se encontraría a Harry y sus amigos.

-ESPERA–Grito Lily–Por ahí no…

-Qué? – Luna se detuvo.

-Es que…–A la pelirroja se le ocurrió decir: – Dicen que anda un Grim suelto…

-En serio? –No parecía asustada, solo algo sorprendida– Es raro que algo así este dentro del castillo.

Arriba, se escuchaba un alboroto y varios alumnos estaban por ahí, entre ellos se podían distinguir el color rojo del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Sí, pero mejor no vayas haya…–Hablo Cornamenta, llamando la atención de Luna para que no volviera la vista al pie de las escaleras. –Porque no vas mejor haya? –Señalo hacia la sala común de Huglepuff

-Pero yo voy a la biblioteca y solo llegare por ahí. –La chica traía en las manos, un par de libros.

-No vayas. –La tomo del brazo, y la atrajo hacia él, para que ella descendiera (lo cual hizo sin oponer resistencia).

+_Interesante, Lily se ve molesta…_

En realidad, la chica solo estaba nerviosa y miraba a James con la esperanza de que tuviera una idea y no lo echara todo a perder como la vez pasada. Tratando de ayudar dijo:

-Cierto, déjalo para otro día.

-Bueno, pero aun así, debo subir las escaleras.

-Ah, claro…–La mente de Cornamenta pensó que ella podría ser de ayuda para ir por Sirius–Tengo una idea, y necesito tu ayuda Luna…

-De que hablas Potter? –Ella estaba deseando que él pudiera leerle la mente, para que comprendiera que no se le ocurriera hacer alguna tontería.

+_Definitivamente, se muere de los celos… _

-No te preocupes linda Li… Es una teoría que necesito comprobar…

-No, solo causaras más problemas…

-Claro que no, solo que hay algunos inconvenientes en mi plan.

-Cuales?

-Veras… No puedo decírtelo…

-Porque?

-Solo no puedo, no ahora…

-Se trata de Black?

-Si…

-Tiene algo que ver con el Grimm?

-Quizás…

-Sabía que no debíamos dejarlo…

-A que se refieren con black? –Hablo hasta ese momento la Ravenclaw, que había observado la discusión de ellos dos sin decir nada.

Ambos, se miraron, debían ser cuidadosos con lo que iban a decir.

-Es… Mi gato…–Contesto la pelirroja.

-Tu gato? –Luna pregunto.

-Jajaja… Si el escuchara lo que has dicho…–James, recibió un golpe en el estomago.-Ya… entendí…

-Quieren que les ayude a buscar a el gato? –La rubia se ofreció.

-No–Dijo Lily

-Si…–Dijo Cornamenta.

-Potter…

-Luna me acompaña a la sala común de Griffindor y ahí lo buscaremos, tú lo puedes hacer aquí…

-Potter…–Se acerco mas a él, hablando bajo para que solo el chico la escuchara–No puedo permitir que te vayas y…

~Asi paso, según James~

-No te preocupes, regresare por ti, no te dejare sola ni permitiré que nada te ocurra. –El tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, sincera, retiro un mechón de pelo rojo que caía frente al rostro de la chica.

-Yo… yo… iba a decir… que… Que no hagan más tonterías… Tú y Black…–Ella se había puesto nerviosa, un ligero rubor se noto en sus mejillas.

~Asi paso, según Lily~

-No te preocupes, regresare por ti, no te dejare sola ni permitiré que nada te ocurra. –El acerco la mano a su rostro, ella retrocedió y le dio un manotazo, aun así el chico mantenía una sonrisa.

-Yo… Iba a decir que… No hagan más tonterías… Tú y Black…– Ella desvió la vista. Esa situación no le incomodaba.

-Descuida, yo lo solucionare. Encontrare a Sirius aunque tenga que robarle el mapa del merodeador a mi hijo.

-Que has dicho?

-En marcha Luna– Ella (la rubia) lo siguió, el estaba inmensamente feliz, ese viaje al futuro estaba dejando muchas cosas buenas en su vida.

-Y que se supone que hago yo aquí? – Se pregunto Lily, aun sonrojada…– Quítate esa imagen de la mente LILY!

=Harry=

Algo se escucho, en el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. No fue el único que lo noto, algunos alumnos también se habían percatado y comenzaban a bajar hacia ese lugar. El los siguió, quizás era su padrino quien estaba ahí.

Solo se encontraba en ese lugar, el profesor Snape, quien miro a los alumnos algo nervioso.

-Profesor–Hablo un alumno de Ravenclaw. –Escuchamos algo…

-Aquí no ha sucedido nada. Me parece que deberían de estar haciendo algo productivo.

-Había un Grim.

-Ah sí? En ese caso, vayan a sus respectivas casas en lo que verifico esa información junto con los demás profesores.

Los alumnos, se veían confundidos, pero comenzaron a retirarse lentamente, aun habían alguno por ahí.

-Profesor–Harry se acerco hasta el. –Recuerda que hace un rato, en la puerta del castillo…

-Después veremos lo de tu castigo, ahora vete.

El, Harry, se quedo ahí parado, había algo diferente en la forma de reaccionar del actual profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Que estas esperando, tu castigo? Quieres agregar otro a la lista?

-No…–Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Volvió la vista un instante y le pareció ver algún bulto que el profesor dirigía con su varita.

Por su mente cruzo un pensamiento, que quizás podría estar ahí su padrino. Cuando tuviera el mapa del merodeador lo comprobaría… Y si era así no dudaría ni un instante en hacerle frente a el profesor Snape.

=James=

-Se sigilosa y si ves a alguien parecido a mí, no te distraigas…–Llegaron hasta el final de las escaleras, él le pidió uno de los libros a Luna y lo coloco frente a su rostro.

-Pero, si no hay nadie en Hogwarts que se parezca a ti…–Lo miro Luna con curiosidad.

-Ron me está jugando una broma, tu sabes, poción multijugo…–Busco a su hijo, no lo vio cerca de ahí.

-Porque haría algo así Ron?–Lo siguió, iba detrás de él. Era cierto que había varios alumnos murmurando algo acerca de un Grim.

-Pues… Es que no conoces tan bien como yo a ese chico, a veces se le ocurren locas ideas…– James pensó: +_La verdad, no sé ni cómo es el…_

-En serio? Nunca pensé… Oh mira ahí está Hermione…–Estaba con algunos alumnos, al parecer les ordenaba que volvieran a sus actividades o algo así.

El también la vio a lo lejos

-Ignórala, ignórala… No querrás oír sus penas…

-Penas?

-Después te cuento, corre…

Subieron las escaleras, y en el primero piso logro ver una figura bastante conocida… Era la profesora McGonagall.

-Merlin!

Sin pensarlo, fue a las escaleras, tomando a Luna. Tenía que evitar el contacto con la maestra. Al final lograron llegar al segundo piso, camino un poco y se oculto con ella detrás de una columna.

-Este es el plan, cuando veas a Ron, lo distraes…

-Pero no has dicho que…

-Seguro paso el efecto de la poción, tu solo háblale, coquetéale o lo que sea…

Su imaginación (la de él), empezó a imaginarse a una Luna coqueta con Ron y a él, robándole el mapa de la mano del chico cautelosamente y corriendo triunfal.

-Harry…

-No hay tiempo que perder… Esto es importante… Vigila un momento mientras yo…. Vuelvo a ser Harry…

-Eh?... Si…–Sus acciones, le parecieron raras.

Él lo supo, que ella comenzaba a notar algo sospechoso en el. Se pregunto la clase de relación que tendría su hijo con esa chica.

+_Amiga? Una posible novia? Familiar?... Después pensare en eso… Ahora, como era ese hechizo que hizo Lily… Es tan inteligente, es linda, huele muy bien… Usara alguna cosas muggle para oler así?_

-Oh mira, ahí viene Neville.

Eso lo devolvió a la situación actual, hizo los hechizos. Decidió no hablar con nadie más y de nuevo condujo a la chica a las escaleras. Continuaron subiendo hasta llegar al séptimo piso, seguía con el libro frente a la cara. En ese momento, James se dio cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de cuál sería la clave para entrar a la sala común. Recargo la espalda contra la pared, echo el libro a un lado, pensando en que podría hacer.

-Hola Luna

-Hola Ron

-Harry…–Lo miro el pelirrojo, sorprendido. – No ibas con la ropa del equipo de quidditch?

El se sobresalto, no era parte de su plan que lo viera el chico… Ahora, tenía que improvisar.

-Me cambie… soy rápido…– De inmediato volvió la cabeza al suelo, tratando de evitar que lo mirara. Vio en la mano de ese chico un pergamino, se veía gastado, pero era posible que fuera–Es el mapa del merodeador?

-Si…–Contesto algo inseguro, al parecer presentía que algo no estaba bien. – Tu… Me habías dicho que lo necesitabas, lo recuerdas?

-Claro, como voy a olvidarlo…

-Y para qué?

-Como que para que… Es obvio… Te lo dije antes…

-Bueno, solo quiero confirmarlo…

-Para buscar… Buscarlo…

-A quien…

-A Sirius…?–Dijo muy bajo tratando de adivinar, esperando que la chica no lo escuchara y observando la reacción del pelirrojo. –Dame el mapa. Déjame examinarlo.

-Está bien. –Aun inseguro, el chico se lo dejo, pues la respuesta era correcta–Donde están Hermione y Ginny?

-Ya sabes, no quieren estar muy cerca de ti– +_Perfecto, todo va de acuerdo al plan, aunque en realidad no creí que lo buscaran a él, te metiste en problemas Canuto, ese era tu plan? Decir que eras tú…_–Ambas están abajo. Siguen buscándolo…

Luna había seguido la conversación (logro oír que buscaban a un Sirius) y por fin se decidió a preguntar:

-Están seguros? Sirius Black?

-Sé lo que vas a decir–Contesto el pelirrojo.– Yo tampoco lo creía pero un instante estaba ahí, hizo un encantamiento para desaparecer y después se transformo…. Ya sabes, es animago.

Lo último atrajo su atención. Esos chicos sabían mucho, seguro que Harry les había dicho todo y aunque él quisiera preguntar, lo mejor era irse. Cautelosamente dio un paso atrás y luego otro.

-Pero, tú lo viste… Cuando peleamos en el departamento de misterios…

-Lo sé, Bellatrix…–El se dio cuenta–Espera, Harry, a donde vas?

Conocía ese castillo, sabia como perderlos y tenía el mapa para evadir a Harry, encontrar a Lily y a Sirius… Bajo las escaleras rápido, los perdió y decidió abrir el mapa. Con la mirada busco a la pelirroja, para ver que estuviera bien, la vio inmóvil ahí donde la había dejado. Cerca, muy cerca, dos motitas juntas, dos nombres que él conocía y que al parecer seguían en la misma posición. Eran Sirius Black y Severus Snape.

-Oh no… esto no está bien… nada bien…

=Sirius=

Despertó, estaba en una habitación que se veía lúgubre. Pudo ver unos frascos de pociones, algunos libros y frente a él un escritorio (la varita de James colocada ahí) y del otro lado se encontraba…

-Quejicus–Le dijo con desdén. El susodicho se sorprendió, lo miraba atentamente, como si no lo creyera.

-Esto es una broma? –Dijo Snape, con una voz monótona.

-Vine del inframundo a darte una lección pelo grasiento– Pensó: _Cuando me libere, claro está…_Tenia que aprovechar la información reciente que sabía de el mismo.

-Nadie puede volver a la vida… Es imposible…

-Como estas tan seguro?

-Porque lo investigué todo, cualquier cosa… Ni magia oscura ni blanca…–Lo vio decir esas palabras y noto una tristeza o algo parecido.

-Pues no buscaste bien–En realidad, era cierto lo que decía Snape, hasta el presente de donde el venia nadie había podido encontrar remedio a la muerte.

-Tu estas muerto, caíste tras del velo después de recibir un avadaquedabra de Bellatrix.

Un golpe, tan fuerte como lo que había sentido en la batalla que de hace un rato (no sabía si estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente o no) pareció golpearlo de nuevo… Se había enterado de su muerte, de quien lo mataba… Su propia prima…

Su rostro seguro que mostro algo, pues Severus no le quito la vista. Sospechaba algo.

-Qué pasa? Parece como si no supieras eso? Que no recuerdas como te mataron?

No pudo contestarle, quería hacerlo, pero las palabras se le atoraron. Estaba enojado… al saber quien había causado su muerte. Pero le molestaba mas que se lo tuviera que decir ese tipo que tanto le desagrada.

-No me digas, caíste tras del velo 20 años más joven, sin saber quién te mato, sin recordar los años que pasaste en Azkaban…

-Que dijiste? –Sirius alzo la voz, trato de levantarse pero no pudo… las cuerdas lo sujetaban, y su brazo aun le dolía.

-Lo olvidaste? –Por un momento, Severus, dudo si debía de continuar o no. Hablo lentamente y sin perder de vista a Black. – Te enviaron ahí por haber revelado el secreto de los Potter al señor oscuro, lo que causo su muerte y por haber asesinado a Peter Pettigrew…

Esta vez, Sirius se quedo sin aliento, la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle, su corazón se acelero.

-No… no… MENTIRAS!-Grito.

Ese hombre al otro lado del escritorio continúo.

-Porque me molestaría en inventar una historia así para alguien tan odioso como tú? Es la historia que todo el mundo mágico conoce: Sirius Black, tenía el secreto de donde se escondían los Potter (James y Lily). El señor oscuro los buscaba, quería matar a su hijo…

-Harry…

-Ya recuerdas? Ellos no permitirían que eso pasara. El resto es historia, ya sabes lo que dicen, revelar el secreto, el señor oscuro los encuentra, asesina a todos, solo sobrevive Harry. Peter Petigrew va en tu búsqueda para vengarse de lo que hiciste y lo matas dejando solo un dedo menique del tipo. Todo el mundo mágico va en tu búsqueda y te condenan en Azkaban. Me equivoco?

Sin palabras. No quería creerle, aun había la posibilidad que estuviera inventando todo para molestarlo o hacerlo enfadar… O hacerle mucho daño, en ese momento sentía una inmensa confusión y no paraba de parpadear, pues sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, no aguantaba sus ojos… Su garganta…

-Men…ti…ras…–Su voz se escucho más débil, no podía hablar.

-Esa es la vida de Sirius Black, si es verdad que ese eres tu.–Estudiaba su reacción, se veía sorprendido. De pronto hizo algo inesperado, alzo su varita. – 'Legerem'

Y vio… Remus, James, Peter, Regulus, Snape… Alumnos, chicas, bromas, Hogwarts… Grimmauld Place… Lily… El lago… Una copa…

-NO!

Se levanto de golpe, Snape estaba perplejo. Se puso pálido y se acerco hasta el lentamente. La expresión de su rostro parecía que estaba en verdad impresionado.

-Alejate de mi! Apestas Quejicus.–Una experiencia desagradable estaba viviendo, sus pensamientos quedaron al descubierto y que precisamente ese tipo que tenia ante él los viera. Todo comenzaba a dejar de ser divertido.

De inmediato, Severus poso la varita bajo el cuello de Sirius.

-No es que hayas revivido… Tu… Todo eso no lo has vivido… Ella…Aun…–Sus ojos brillaron, por in instante se ablandaron al pronunciar: –Lily…

* * *

Si tienen algun comentario, ya saben, pueden dejar un review... :)

**En el siguiente capítulo…**

**Acción: Otra pelea... pero esta vez sera James quien use la varita!**

**Suspenso: Despues de esos secretos revelados... Como actuara Sirius ante su mejor amigo?**

**Aventura: Lily se encuentra entre los alumnos de su casa, debe escapar antes de encontrarse con Harry y sus amigos...**


	16. Capitulo 16

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic

Hace mucho tiempo, que no actualizo el fic… No me ha dado tiempo, creo que se ha hecho esperar mucho este capítulo, así que espero poder compensarlo… Gracias a todos los que lo siguen (aun hay algunos, no?) y quienes dejan reviews, mas!...

Notas: entre comillas simples 'hechizos', el '+' son los pensamientos del personaje

* * *

El momento de… Lupin (L) y Peter(P)…

(L)–Vamos a contestar unas preguntas que han surgido en los rewiews…

(P)–Es necesario?

(L)–Pues, por ahora salimos así en este Fic, no le veo lo malo…

(P)–Espero que no sean difíciles, no se meda mucho lo de contestar preguntas complicadas

(L)–Calma, mira por ejemplo, _Smithback girl_ pregunta: _En qué momento se ubica esto) o es acaso atemporal?_

(P)–Esa si me la se… En el futuro!

(L)–No es suficiente, debes de ubicar al menos un año

(P)–Pero no he estado ahí… Como voy a saberlo?…

(L)–Cierto, yo tampoco, quizás debamos de leer el fic primero…

(P)–Si, ellos siempre hacen algo divertido, porque no fuimos transportados?

(L)–Algún hecho físico seguramente, habrá que analizarlo, en fin, otra pregunta…

(P)–Ella pregunta también: _¿Harry y compañía se encontrarán en algún momento con los viajeros del tiempo?_

(L)–Veamos… Creo que sucederá inevitablemente

(P)–Esta chica pregunto también por ti… Mira: _¿saldrá Remus en algún momento?_

(L)–Ah, vaya… No se que decir… He salido ya no?

(P)–Aquí hay una rara… _De VeroSev : __Harry conocera a sus padres y volvera a ver a Sirius?_

(L)–Es cierto… Harry es su hijo… Y si es así porque dice eso, es evidente que Harry los conoce a menos que…

(P)–Me empieza a dar miedo esto…Podemos pasar a otra pregunta… Como la de _Roxanne Potter_…

(L)–Sera la hija de James?

(P)–Puede ser, dice que: _¿cómo pensaban que podian ser muggles si estan en Hosmeage, el unico pueblo muggle de toda Gran Bretaña?_... Me confunde bastante esta pregunta, ella debe ser muy inteligente…

(L)–Muggles en Hogsmeade? Vaya, interesante cuestión…

(P)–Ya me dolió la cabeza, de pensar… No la podemos responder después?

(L)–Pues, por ahora si, se acaba nuestro espacio… Espero que ya podamos salir en este fic…

(P)–Quiero estar con James y Sirius, siempre hacen algo divertido…

**Resumen del capitulo anterior (por Snape): **En el pasillo, me encontré con algo increíble y al parecer imposible... Sirius Black, joven, estúpido (aunque eso siempre lo ha sido) y vivo... ME ataco con sus hechizos infantiles y nada prácticos, lo vencí por supuesto. Es una sorpresa que no me esperaba, y ahora solo hay algo que se puede hacer con una oportunidad así... Cambiar el destino de ella... Sera eso posible?

* * *

**=Snape=**

–No es que hayas revivido… Tu… Todo eso no lo has vivido… Ella…Aun…–A través de él, podía verla de nuevo, sus ojos verdes, su pelo rojo: –Lily…

Hace mucho tiempo, ya no lo recordaba con claridad, su rostro a esa edad, su voz que parecía más lejana por mucho que tratara de oírla.

Ese muchacho, uno que detestaba, que lo había visto con ojos burla y desprecio…Ahora lo miraba con sorpresa y rencor… Se veía molesto… Pero también triste… Aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba. Solo le interesaba que estaba ahí, vivo, con recuerdos de su adolescencia… Como si…

–Cuál es tu edad? Dime en qué año estudias?

–No te voy a decir nada! Maldito Quejicus! Lárgate a otro lado con tus mentiras!

Ningún alumno es tan estúpido para tratar de imitar a Sirius Black… En ese tiempo nadie lo intentaría… Ahora al ver esos recuerdos estaba seguro de quien era.

–Sirius Black… Me haces recordar lo mucho que te detesto…

Llego a su mente de nuevo esa chica… Aquella que quiso tanto…Y si ese tipo estaba ahí, quizás había una posibilidad de salvarla, de cambiar la historia… De que al menos Lily pudiera vivir… Aunque para eso tuviera que recurrir a él… a Black…

–Eres un cobarde! Sabes que si no estuviera atado ahora mismo te daría una buena lección…–Sus palabras sonaban duras, pero su cara no lo reflejaba.

–Ah… Pobre Black… Comprendo cómo haz de sentirte… No sé qué haría yo si me dijeran que mi vida no era como yo la esperaba…Black… Estás tan asustado por lo que te he dicho? Veo que no dejas de temblar… Si te digo que todo ha sido una mentira… Te hará sentir mejor?

El rostro del muchacho pareció recuperar el color, el empezaba a mostrarse más valiente.

–Lo… Lo sabía… Solo tratas de fastidiar… Claro… Seguramente porque eres un fracasado… Si… Eso es…

–Tengo una propuesta para ti

–Mete por el culo tus propuestas!

"_Le di una esperanza y ahora vuelve a ser el maldito bocón de siempre_"

–No te importa ni un poquito la vida de tu amigo? Hablo de James Potter… Porque es cierto que el está muerto…

–No volverás a engañarme con tus mentiras, el no…

–No sabes nada Sirius Black… Algunas mentiras pueden armarse con fragmentos de verdad… Acaso quieres oírlo de el único Potter que queda con vida… Me refiero a Harry…

–Tu… Tu… Maldito pariente de troll… Eres más inútil que…

–Ya deja de decir esas idioteces! Aun piensas que no hay nada en este mundo que pueda dañarte?, que no hay nada que no puedas hacer?… Y que nadie puede matarte… No? PERO ESTAS EQUIVOCADO! MUY EQUIVOCADO! PODRIA REIRME EN TU CARA POR QUE EN TU VIDA NO HAZ SIDO NADA! VAS A DESPERDICIAR LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TE DOY?

Lo miro con resentimiento, ese chico intento hablar pero no dijo nada, quizás le era difícil para el asimilar todo. Black desvió la mirada, seguía tenso. Era un idiota que podía manipular, con tal de poder salvarla…

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta, alguien tocaba. Nadie hablo de nuevo. Volvieron a tocar la puerta más fuerte y el profesor Snape respondió.

–Quien?

–Eh, profesor vengo a darle un recado de la profesora McGonagall, lo esperan en la entrada al castillo.

–Iré en un momento.

Miro de nuevo a Black, el chico parecía pensar en todo lo que hablaron hace unos instantes. Snape, no quería perder el tiempo para ir a ver algo que le parecía absurdo de atender (últimamente, en los tiempos que corrían los alumnos se alteraban fácilmente por cualquier cosa). No tenía otra alternativa, haría acto de presencia unos momentos y luego volvería.

–'Desmaius'

Ningún sonido se escucho salir del muchacho en la silla, el pelo cubrió su cara. Estaba inconsciente de nuevo.

Se levanto sin dejar de mirar a Sirius y de inmediato salió. Volvería rápido, y tendría que pensar en que podía hacer para convencer a ese idiota de que la salvara…

**=Lily=**

Había esperado mucho tiempo, estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que varios alumnos de Hufflepuff se dirigían a su sala común y ninguno de ellos pasó por alto su presencia. Quizás era por su pelo rojo, o porque era de Gryffindor… No lo sabía, ni quería averiguarlo, pero se sentía incomoda. De repente unos chicos se le acercaron, uno de ellos llevaba la insignia de Prefecto.

–Sera mejor, que regreses a tu sala común, dieron esa orden hace unos momentos.

Asintió, sentía el ambiente pesado y se dio cuenta que no la miraban con curiosidad, si no con desconfianza. Camino hacia las escaleras, miro hacia atrás y aun la observaban. Sabía que si subía podría encontrarse con esos chicos del campo de Quidditch.

A punto de llegar al final de la escalera, logro distinguir a los profesores y a el chico parecido a James. Hablaba con ellos y poco después vio acercarse a alguien conocido.

–Severus…

**=Snape=**

Llego hasta ellos, los recorrió con la vista y se detuvo por un instante en Harry Potter, en mirar sus ojos. A su mente llego el recuerdo que había robado del joven (y vivo!) Sirius Black.

–Snape…

Hasta ese momento volvió a poner atención a lo que hablaba McGonagall, su mente solo pensaba en cómo aprovechar el hecho de tener una esperanza de poder rescatar a ella…

–Ve entonces de inmediato a la sala común, e investiga. El profesor Filch te ayudara…

–No necesito ayuda. Me retiro.

Dio media vuelta y se apresuro a ir de nuevo a su oficina. Quería comprobar que ese tipo continuara ahí, y al verlo, comenzó a imaginar la manera en que podría cambiar todo.

**=Lily=**

Vio a los profesores hablar un rato y se marcharon. El joven Potter de ese tiempo fue con ellos. Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a subir tras ellos, por las escaleras. Se mantenía alejada, para que no la vieran. Se le ocurrió que quizás podía irse a esconder a la biblioteca, ya que no podría salir, vio por un pasillo al profesor Slughorn.

_+ Después de tanto tiempo, aun da clases aquí…_

Algunos alumnos caminaban por ahí, y comenzaron a subir hacia la sala común. Se mezclo entre ellos, aunque más de uno noto que esa chica pelirroja no pertenecía ahí. Ella, miro a su alrededor y alcanzo a ver a la chica que los interrogo, esa castaña…

–Oh no…

Corrió escaleras arriba, corrió mucho para tratar de perderla, no supo si la había visto o no. Y entonces se detuvo bruscamente y casi choca con el…

–Limonela?

_+Maldito Black! No podría haber pensado en un nombre mejor?_

**=James=**

Daba vueltas en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba, pensando en cómo sacar a Sirius de ese sitio y esperando que no hubiera hecho alguna locura.

–Bien, ya sé que es lo que hare…– Se enfrentaría a la profesora McGonagall, le diría lo que había sucedido… eso o ir por Snape convencerlo de… las palabras no funcionarían, quizás tendría que pelear con él!

Lo único que tenia aun que pensar era como evadir a Harry y sus amigos. Miro al mapa, como Luna y Ron corrían rápido cerca de donde él estaba, así que decidió continuar, aunque se encontró con una gran movilización de alumnos que se dirigían a la sala común. Se veían nerviosos. Iba a mezclarse entre ellos, pero al ver a Hermione, lo pensó mejor y se escabullo hasta el piso 6, hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Solo llego y lo pensó:' Un lugar para esconderse un rato'. Anduvo dando vueltas en círculos frente a esa sala… Y de repente la idea se le vino claramente…

–Claro, porque no lo pensé antes!

Ya se dibujaba una puerta ahí en la sala de los menesteres, pero él la ignoraba completamente, saco de su túnica una botellita y encontró también un pelo… De Sirius.

–Me transformare en Sirius, y causare más confusión…–Coloco el pelo dentro de la pócima, la cerró y la sostuvo en alto mientras decía:– Quejicus quedara tan impactado que no sabrá ni…

Se quedo inmóvil, no podía moverse. Se distrajo, no reacciono a tiempo, no pudo evitar un hechizo inmovilizador. Escucho claro y perfecto, no pudo volver el rostro para mirar pero esa voz…

–Ya veo, así que tú no eres Harry…

Esa chica se acerco rápido y tomo la poción se la llevo a los labios…

_+NOOOO, no te tomes a Sirius… Bueno, serias el si te la tomas… Nooooo_

Ella olio la botella

–Vaya, Harry esta en esta botella, me pregunto cómo sabrá la poción?

_+Error rubia, ese no es mi hijo! No te atreverías a tomarla… No te creo capaz… o sí?_

–Bien, ahora puedo suponer que eres un alumno o un mortifago

_+Mortifago yo? Primero troll antes que eso… Aunque eso de Troll tampoco suena bien…_

–No tengo tiempo de averiguarlo así que…–Levanto la varita y volvió a apuntar hacia el chico.

_+Lunita! No lo hagas!_

–Oh! Esto es…–Desvió los ojos un momento, había un papel en la mano de James y se detuvo antes de hacer el hechizo.

Lo tomo en sus manos y lo vio atentamente.

–Esa debo ser yo… y al lado… James… Potter…–Levanto la vista y lo vio.

Se escucharon pasos. La chica volteo y volvió a tomar la varita.

_+Oh! La chica me está secuestrando?_

Mediante un golpe de magia, el entro dentro de la sala y ella también lo hizo. Cerró la puerta, busco entre la túnica de James, saco la varita y a continuación dijo:

–Finite Incantem.

–Luna, escúchame Lunita, no soy enemigo, y menos mierda de mago (un mortifago).

–Ah… –Mantenía la varita en alto– Y quien eres? Tu…

–Mira el mapa, dice James Potter, eso te dice algo?

–Pues… Mmm…–No le quitaba los ojos de encima.

–Sirve de algo que te diga que tienes unos ojos lindos?–_+Sonrió, Haber si la distraigo y consigo la varita._

–Eh? Solo se me ocurre algo… Ya que no existe ningún James Potter en este tiempo…

_+Como! A poco me contuve de tener más hijos? O será que tuve hijas?_

–Te explico, rápido porque estoy corto de tiempo… Tengo que salvar a alguien… No te lo vas a creer, pero soy un viajero del tiempo…

–Oh! Eso lo explica todo, entonces tú eres… –Luna baja la varita.–Eres…

–Si! Yo soy James Potter el…

–El hijo de Harry!

_+Bueno, quizás no deba decirle toda la verdad… dejémoslo así…_

–Claro, pero que lista eres. Ahora, me das mi varita–_+Aunque no es la mía_.–Tengo que ir a rescatar a mi amigo…

–Pero… Porque te escondes?–Le entrego la varita, aun mirándolo con desconfianza

–Ya sabes, no hay que saber mucho de tu propio futuro.–Tomo el mapa del merodeador, para ver como andaban los alrededores.

La ira le subió a la cabeza y no lo pensó ni una vez, aparto a Luna y abrió la puerta de golpe.

–Aléjate de ella maldito cabeza de cebolla!–_+Y la varita? Qué va! Tengo los puños!_

_+Y entonces, su cara fue a mi mano…_

**=Lily=**

–Limonela?

Era ese chico, Malfoy, de nuevo se veía alterado. Se encontraba agitado.

–Eh… Me perdí… Yo… Ya me iba…

–Espera… No soy idiota…–Le tomo la muñeca.– Ya lo pensé bien, y si hubiera una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes y guapa, eso no podría pasar desapercibido a nadie…

Trago saliva… Ese chico, no era tonto. Si no lo podía engañar, entonces tendría que ponerlo a dormir, lentamente introdujo su mano en la túnica y la cerró alrededor de la varita, pero el chico fue más rápido.

–Nada de eso–Puso la varita bajo la garganta de ella.– No será que eres…

Y no termino la frase, porque en ese momento, un Potter apareció y le dio un derechazo en la cara a Malfoy.

**=James, Lily, Luna=**

Siento la cabeza caliente… Una gran Ira!

Ese tipo, seguro que sujetaba la mano de Lily, porque al caer debido al golpe, de alguna manera ella… Termino sobre él, pero esto no se quedara así…

Varita en mano

–Piérdete Cebolla… –Tomo a Lily por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

_+Pero eso no fue una gran idea, porque el tipo ese tirado en el suelo, sin importar hacerle daño a mi Lily, lanzo un…_

–'Relaskio'!

_+Como es natural, protegí a Lily…_

–'Protego'!

Me lanzo hacia un lado.

–'Babosas'!–_+Eso le servirá de lección a este estúpido…_

–'Bombarda'

Ese loco, es un hechizo peligroso… Se levanta rápidamente, coloco a Lily a mi espalda.

–Potter… Eres…

–'Jinx'– El tipo se levanto rápido y lo lanzo.

–'Protego'…–_+Oh, no pude bloquearlo, me ha dado en el brazo lo resisto y no salgo volando, veo a mi espalda, Lily está bien_

–No!, Basta!–_+Ella grita, la miro y sus hermosos ojos verdes están preocupados… Por mi… Eso es maravilloso…_

La pelirroja se acerca a James.

Piensa ella:_+Ese chico... Ataco a Potter con hechizos peligrosos, como pudo..._

–Draco!–_+Ahí, de esa puerta sale… Black!. El chico voltea y un hechizo aturdidor lo golpea… Parece que fue un 'Desmaius'…_

–Estan bien?–_+Pregunta Black. Ese estúpido_

–Pero que pensabas que hacias! Todo este lio es tu culpa–_+Hablo molesta y él me mira sorprendido_

–No espera Lily–Dice Potter, _+estoy segura que es James, solo él sabe quien soy…_

–Deja de defender a tu amigo, estas herido y es su culpa…–Lo miro furiosa, en verdad se ve confundido

–Lunita que hiciste!–Potter se duele del brazo, pero aun asi se acerca a… _+Porque tiene un corte femenino la túnica de Black? Porque tiene el escudo de Ravenclaw?_

–Draco es…–Dice Black o al menos se parece a Black. – Bueno, solo los ayude, pensé que si me tomaba la pócima y lo confundía… Ustedes podían irse…

–De que hablas… Acaso no eres Si…

–No es! Es Lunita. –Grita Potter, camina hacia el… o Ella. – Tomo la poción multijugo… cierto?

–Asi es... Acaso no me veo como Harry?… Ya decía yo que el no tiene el pelo tan largo…

_+Lily lo mira incrédula… Ahora que hare, mi plan no podrá realizarse… Solo hay, una manera… Aunque primero necesito respiración de boca a boca de mi chica, los primeros auxilios como deben ser… Luego pateare a este rubio cabeza de cebolla rostro de arpía… Y por último, rescatar a Canuto…Aun así, algo hace falta… El plan… No tengo uno…_

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo (por Snape): **Que puedo decir... No salgo en el siguiente capitulo...

-Claro que estas ahí Quejicus, eres el malo, eres a quien nos divierte hechizar...-Dice un Potter

-Que haz dicho Harry... Potter...

-Nada... Yo...

**En el siguiente capitulo:**

**Tendrán que hacer algo con Draco-Le tiramos esta copa de Vino encima y los demás van a pensar que esta ebrio… Nadie va a creer lo que diga…**

**Tendrán un nuevo aliado- Y cual es el nombre de su amigo? Debo saberlo, ya que ahora soy el...-Pregunto Luna.**

**- Eh... Luna…No te lo podemos decir, pero te dire su apodo...-Respondio James. **

**Harry aparece de nuevo-Soy yo, Harry, no digas nada. Te cubriré con la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie te vea…**

Comentarios?... Bueno, si los hay bieenvenidos si no... ?.?


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic

Otro capítulo más de este fic y el primero de año. Me alegra que aun tenga seguidores después de tanto tiempo entre cada actualización… KE tengan un buen inicio de año.

Notas: entre comillas simples 'hechizos', el '+' son los pensamientos del personaje

** Resumen del capítulo anterior:** Sirius, James y Lily se encuentran en el futuro. A Canuto se le ocurrió molestar a Snape y las cosas no salieron bien. Ahora, Cornamenta va a rescatarlo pero en su camino se encuentra a Luna (que se ha transformado en su amigo por una pasión) y a Malfoy… Que por cierto, no le agrada nada.

* * *

**=James=**

_+Qué difícil es pensar, cuando el brazo te duele, tu mejor amigo no lo es y una hermosa chica de pelo rojo me mira preocupada…_

-Bien, tendremos que llevarte a la enfermería… Aunque, si lo hacemos…

-Lily… Yo… No puedo respirar bien… Pero si me das respiración de boca a boca…

_+Oh, me parece que se ha ruborizado…_

Luna transformada se acerca a ellos y dice:

-Vaya, ustedes son novios?

-NO! – Se ve un poco furiosa. – Como sigas diciendo esas cosas Black…–Lo mira molesta… A Lunita…

-Eh? –La chica ahora transformada en Sirius, mira a Lily, seguro sabe quién es Sirius… o no?

-Uh…Luna, recuerda eso… Ella es Luna, cierto? –Le digo yo a mi chica pelirroja.

-Pero acaba de decir…–Está al lado de Lily y pone una cara seria, esas que no suele poner mi amigo.

-Mi apodo, así me dice a mí…–Respondo rápidamente, he salvado la situación de nuevo.

Lily toma mi brazo y lo examina…

-Iremos con McGonagall… Tenemos que hacerlo…

-Sí, pero debemos de ir por el…–Digo, señalando a la chica que se ve como Canuto. – Ya sabes… Esta con Quejicus…

-Que has dicho?

_+Se sobresalta porque le he dicho Quejicus!, Me hace enfadar… Porque muestra esa actitud hacia ese tipo…_

-SI! Esta con ese estúpido pelo grasiento…–Respondo molesto

-Y que hace con Snape? Porque está ahí? –Ella se ve más molesta que antes, furiosa quizás porque dije Quejicus.

-No lo sé… Seguramente lo molestaba…–_Yo haría eso…_

-Ustedes y sus tonterías, ya me tienen harta… –La pelirroja desvía la mirada.

-Yo puedo ayudarles… Díganme que hacer…– _La chica amiga de Harry que ahora se ve como Sirius parece dispuesta a cooperar con unos desconocidos… Me agrada…_

La mirada de Lily aun parece furiosa, pero después de un momento dice…

-Debemos de hacer algo con el chico Malfoy…

-Ya he pensado en eso…

-En serio? Cuál es tu brillante plan Potter? – Dice la pelirroja con ironía…

-Le tiramos una copa de Vino encima y los demás van a pensar que esta ebrio… Nadie va a creer lo que diga…

-Jaja…–Se ríe Lunita transformada. Esa actitud es la que tomaría Canuto. –Hacerle algo así a Malfoy…

-Eso suena absurdo, cuando despierte todo lo que ha visto…–Lily habla con firmeza, como regañándonos, creo que olvida que este de aquí no es Sirius.

-Le aplicaremos un 'Confundus' y listo…–Saco la varita… Donde esta?

-Esto es una tontería…–Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, parece cansada.

-No tenemos más opciones Lily… Hay que ir rápido a las mazmorras…

-Hazlo entonces…–Mira a Sirius… A Luna transformada en el…

**=Lily=**

-'Accio Botella de Vino'

De algún sitio, llega una botella… Seguro del despacho de algún profesor. James toma la botella, Sirius… Quiero decir, Luna, le ayuda a abrirla y Potter vacía el contenido en Malfoy…

No utiliza el brazo herido, eso me preocupa, la herida no se ve seria pero no puede estar de esa manera todo el tiempo…

-'Confundus'–Apunta al cuerpo inmóvil del chico Malfoy.

-Potter, puedes moverte? No te duele?

-Si… Poco… Me alegra ver que te preocupes por mí…

+_Ah… Estúpido Potter, piensa seguramente que… Bueno, claro que me preocupa que este herido pero no por esa razón que él cree… No porque me gusta, si no… EL NO ME GUSTA!... Pero…_

-Vamos por… Por tu amigo, rápido…–Digo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

+_Ahora que lo pienso… Como sabe Potter que Black esta con Snape?_

-Potter… Dime una cosa…

-Lo que tú quieras Lily…– +_Me mira coquetamente…_

-Eh… Tu… Como sabes… Dónde está tu amigo?

-Eso…–Ahora, Potter se ve algo nervioso. – Después te contare, ahora debemos de irnos, rápido…

-Al despacho del profesor Snape? –Pregunta la chica transformada en Black.

-Si… ahí… Luna…

Me acerco a Potter, nos apartamos un poco de Luna, no creo que sea buena idea que la chica nos acompañe…

-Espera Potter… Ella… Ira con nosotros? – Le susurro

-Tú sabes que no la podemos dejar, nos buscan y ella no nos reconoce…

La chica nos mira.

- Y cuál es el nombre de su amigo? Debo saberlo, ya que ahora soy el...

+_Oh, no… Estamos en un problema… _

- Eh... Luna…No te lo podemos decir, pero te diré su apodo... Veras... Es... –Dice Potter, al parecer no sabe que decir…

-Troll, le encanta esos seres, siente afinidad por ellos…–Contesto lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

-Jaja… Eso no es cierto Lily, a nadie le agradan los Trolls… Son tontos y mal olientes…

-Ahora que lo pienso… Ya me habían dicho su nombre… No soy acaso Sirio? Lo recuerdo porque su nombre es similar al de Sirius, ya sabes Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, el que estuvo…

-Ya no sigas!

-Sigue por favor– Potter se acerca a la chica transformada con la cara alegre llena de curiosidad –Que mas? Su padrino? Tenía que ser, digo es mi mejor amigo… Quiero decir, el de James Potter, el padre de Harry…

Solo hay una manera de interrumpir esto…

-Vámonos, Harry y sus amigos nos buscan, debemos irnos…

-Claro claro, tenemos una plática pendiente amigo Sirio…–Dice Potter alegremente a Luna.

Potter le lanza una mirada de odio a Malfoy, después en su cara aparece una sonrisa… Seguro quiere hacer algo más, pero no se lo permitiré…

- James, apresúrate…– Me mira, se ve que le agrada que le hable por su nombre.

A toda prisa, corremos y nos dirigimos a las escaleras, el pasillo esta vacio… tampoco hay nadie en las escaleras… a pesar de su brazo, James se esfuerza por ir lo más rápido posible…

Esto es raro, deberían de estar por ahí Harry y sus amigos… Me buscaban…

Bajamos por las escaleras, en el primer piso nos detenemos para confirmar si hay alguien más en la planta baja. Parece que vigilan la entrada…Nos resguardamos cerca de una columna, no se ve nadie cerca, así que nos disponemos a pensar que hacer.

-Muy bien, este será el plan. Luna, tu vigilaras, yo y Lily iremos por el amigo Sirio. Si algo ocurre, aplícate un Sonorus y nos avisas… La clave será… "Quejicus es un idiota"

**=James=**

-Eso es una tontería! Usa ese cerebro que tienes. Si hace eso, la descubrirán…–La pelirroja me mira de un modo agresivo.

-Su poción terminara pronto…

-La castigaran…

-Está bien, no se preocupen, si me descubren no pasara nada… Yo me las arreglare, rescaten a su amigo…–Dice ella, con la apariencia de Sirius, en serio que es tan raro verlo comportarse de otra manera… Aunque sé que no es el…

-Porque nos ayudas Luna? –Pregunta de repente la hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

-Pues, Harry es mi amigo, y si James es su hijo, también le ayudare…

-Qué? Dijiste…–Ahora, la hermosa chica de ojos verdes pone cara de sorpresa, seguro es por eso último de que soy el hijo de Harry cuando la cosa es al revés… Que confuso…

-No hay tiempo que perder Lily… Después te explico, vámonos… – +_Apresuro a mi chica, que aun no lo es, para que vayamos al rescate_. Antes de irnos, me vuelvo hacia Luna.

-Dale esto a mi… a Harry– Le entrego el mapa, ya no lo necesitare.

-Que es eso Potter. – La pelirroja intenta ver lo que le di.

-Nada, un pergamino en blanco–Le contesto

-Déjame verlo–Ella extiende su mano, pero yo la tomo y digo:

-No hay tiempo, vámonos…

El tiempo corre, Lily no protesta, sabe que debemos apresurarnos… Aprovechamos un momento en el que los guardias vigilan la entrada…

-'Expecto Patronum'– +_De mi varita sale, un animalejo luminoso, así como me veo cuando me transformo… Ya saben, soy un animago…_

-Que haces Potter…–La chica de ojos verdes y pelo rojo que es inconfundible y muy linda también, me jala la túnica.

-Distracción…–Le contesto… +_Debo mostrar seguridad… Me duele el brazo…_

Lo lanzo en dirección del comedor… Entra corriendo, haciendo mucho ruido, los vigilantes se percatan y van tras el…

-Corre!

Llegamos hasta el despacho, aun recuerdo donde se localiza en el mapa… Apunto al picaporte de la puerta y digo:

-'Alohomora'

+_No hay seguridad, la puerta se abre… No hay nadie en el despacho… Se oye una respiración…_

-Es Black… –Dice Lily.

_+Nos acercamos hasta el, esta inconsciente, atado a una silla… Eso que significa?_

-'Finite Incantatem'

El cuerpo de Canuto se libera de las cuerdas, nada lo sostiene y su cabeza se golpea contra el borde del escritorio… Y cae al suelo…

-UPS…–Me acerco hasta el.

-Primero debimos despertarlo…–Dice la pelirroja, se acerca– 'Ennervate'

Canuto, abre los ojos de golpe, nos mira y dice:

-Tu quien eres?

_+Oh no! Ese golpe en la cabeza le ha borrado la memoria!_

**=Luna=**

Me senté al borde de las escaleras, al ver que los aurores iban tras un patronus convocado por el hijo de Harry… Se parecen bastante, aunque no tiene los ojos de su padre…

No dejo de pensar, que este chico en el que me transforme tiene el nombre muy parecido a Sirius Black… Quizás algún mago del futuro le puso así a su hijo… la Srta. Nymphadora?

De pronto, alguien me cubre la boca, no logro ver quien, solo veo como me cubren con algo que me permite ver claramente todo… Tomo mi varita y me dispongo a liberarme cuando escucho…

-Soy yo, Harry, no digas nada. Te cubriré con la capa de invisibilidad para que nadie te vea…

Dejo de forcejear, lo miro…

-Harry…

-Vamos, no te muevas mucho…–Comienza a caminar, empujándome.

-No, espera, no puedo irme de aquí…–Le contesto. +_Tengo que ayudar a su hijo, pero no puedo decirle que lo he visto…_

-El profesor Snape se acerca…–Dice Harry en voz baja, miro hacia la derecha, lo veo en el fondo del pasillo acercarse a paso rápido, puede ser que vuelva a su despacho.

-Oh! Razón mayor para quedarme…–Aparto la tela me dirijo directamente hacia el…

-'Sonorus'-Apunto la varita hacia mi…

-No! –Escucho gritar a Harry tras de mí, que no se ve por cierto que se encuentra ahí

-QUEJICUS ES UN IDIOTA

Eso se ha escuchado más de lo que pensaba… Aplico rápidamente el 'Quietus', de inmediato el profesor voltea hacia donde estoy, con una mirada sorprendida y sin decir nada saca su varita.

-'Desmaio'

-'Protego'

-'Expelliarmus'– Escucho decir de dos puntos diferentes, uno deja sin varita al profesor Snape y el otro a mi…

Pero el profesor, es más hábil y rápido, ya que corre tras su varita y se escucha un 'Desmaio', que no alcanza a darle. Yo también busco mi varita y no la veo. Harry se muestra y se interpone entre el hechizo que me lanza el profesor de artes oscuras en este curso.

-'Petrificus Totalus'

Ahora, Harry esta inmóvil… Veo mi varita en su otra mano, me acerco y la tomo. Me siento más alta ahora que Harry, y creo que eso me da valor para hacer lo que voy a hacer…

-Ni se te ocurra… –Dice apuntando la varita hacia mí, aun no sé cómo atacarlo, el está listo para lanzar un hechizo en cualquier momento y yo aun no…–Sabes que perderás…

-Puede que si… Pero… Un profesor no debe atacar a un alumno de Hogwarts…– +_Oh, creo que no use el argumento correcto, porque Sirio no es un alumno en esta época… Y si él lo sabe…_

-Aléjate de Harry Potter…

-Porque? Yo no le hare ningún daño a él… –Lo miro, es como si quisiera decirme algo.

-No sé cómo has llegado hasta aquí… Pero, no puedo permitir que hables con él ni con nadie más…'Desmaio'

Si me quito, el hechizo afectara a Harry, pero si no, me hechizara a mi… Y si puedo correr para buscar a James Potter…

-Lo siento Harry…–Me lanzo sobre él y caemos al suelo, evadimos el hechizo. Tomo mi varita lanzo un– 'Palalingua'

**=Snape=**

Ni siquiera me molesto en evadir el hechizo, pues apunto hacia una columna a dos metros de mí. El muchacho se levanta y corre hacia las escaleras.

-Detente Black!

Aun no comprendo, como fue que escapo, tampoco sé de donde salió Harry, pero quizás el le ayudo a salir de mi despacho. Lo que importa ahora, es que nadie más sepa que ese tipo esta aquí, en este año, en esta escuela, un viajero en el tiempo… Que quizás pueda cambiar la vida de una persona.

-'Stupefy'

Un hechizo que lanza, mientras baja las escaleras y vuelvo a evadir sin problemas.

-'Zancadilla'

Le da de lleno en la espalda, el chico no logra tomarse del barandal y cae por las escaleras. Con pasos rápidos llego hasta el, que se gira y desde el suelo me encara con la varita en la mano lista para atacar.

-Que ocurre Black? Pareces mas asustado, es que sabes que perderás si te enfrentas a mi?

La cara del muchacho era de sorpresa, no había esa arrogancia que tuvo en el encuentro anterior.

-Creo que usted se equivoca.

-En que Black? Crees que puedes ganarme?

-Sirius… Black? –Dijo, como dudando de esas palabras, me miraba atentamente sin rencor, sin odio, con una cara de… Inocencia…

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, el escudo que traía en la túnica era de los Hugglepuff. O bien, se había cambiado de túnica o el no era…

-'Legeremens'

Y entonces… No vio nada, todo se volvió oscuro, algo lo había alcanzado por la espalda.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo:**

Luna descubrirá la verdad

…Y entonces comprendió todo, el mejor amigo de James es Sirius, la pelirroja de ojos verdes era Lily, ellos habían mencionado el nombre de Black y le decían Sirio, la razón por la que Snape la había atacado era porque lo conocía y la razón por la que Nymphadora la miraba de esa manera…

James se reencontrara con su mejor amigo:

-Lo siento tanto amigo, ese golpe te ha borrado la memoria, pero seguro que otro igual te la devolverá, así que tomare esa silla y…

Snape despertara

Malfoy despertara

Sirius despertara

-…Después de todo tenias razón…–Tomo su varita, apunto al estomago de ella y dijo: –'Desmaio'

La pelirroja se desvaneció en sus brazos, James se quedo boquiabierto y corrió hacia el…


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Por fin termine este capítulo, después de tanto tiempo, ahora si tengo algo de rato libre y me parece que quedo algo largo. Espero que lo disfruten…

**Resumen del capítulo anterior (por Luna):**Me encontré casualmente con el hijo de Harry, James, que dice venir del futuro. Le ayude cuando Draco molestaba a una chica que también viajo con él. También coopere para ir a rescatar a su amigo Sirio. Ahora me veo como ese muchacho, soy más alta. Todo iba bien y tranquilo hasta que me encontré con el profesor Snape y me ataco sin ninguna razón.

* * *

**=Sirius=**

Abrió los ojos, y para su sorpresa frente a él no se encontraba Snape… Tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, que no le hacía pensar claramente.

-Tu quien eres?

Le pregunta al muchacho que se encontraba frente a él, pues no lograba adivinar que Potter era…

Ese Potter, se levanto lentamente, fue hacia la pesada silla que estaba al lado y dijo:

-Lo siento tanto amigo, ese golpe te ha borrado la memoria, pero seguro que otro igual te la devolverá, así que tomare esa silla y…

En ese momento todo se volvió claro, supo quién era y al ver que no podría evitar que algo así le cayera en la cabeza, dirigió una patada a las pantorrillas de su amigo.

-Arghh…!

-Solo alguien como tú le tiraría una silla encima a su mejor amigo. –Dijo en un tono molesto, en ese momento James soltaba algunos improperios, lo vio.

-Solo alguien como tu golpearía a su mejor amigo… Y yo que solo trataba de curarte… Creí que habías perdido la memoria.

Ambos sonrieron. El chico de ojos grises se puso de pie y hablo:

-A menos que exista un hechizo lo suficientemente bueno para borrar memorias… Un golpe no lo haría nunca…

-Cierto, además tienes una cabeza muy dura…–Al parecer el dolor de James era menos fuerte, pero seguía sin mover el brazo izquierdo.

-Ya tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar, es hora de irnos…–De repente escucho esa voz.

Miro a la chica de pelo rojo, varias cosas le venían a la mente en esos momentos, una de ellas era Quejicus repitiendo su nombre…

-Deja de ver a mi Lily, o pensare que quieres algo con ella–Le dio un zape en la cabeza a su amigo.

-No, le tengo aversión a las pelirrojas BOCONAS, ENOJONAS y AGUAFIESTAS.

-Gracias Black, no sabes el placer que me causan tus palabras…

-Placer! Esto está mal, Sirius deja de mirar a Lily, solo debe sentir esas cosas placenteras conmigo…

La chica se sonrojo, tomo lo primero que encontró, un libro, y lo arrojo hacia Potter, que lo esquivo sin problemas.

-Ya van a empezar con sus peleas matrimoniales. –Dijo Canuto mirando a su amigo y a la chica.

-Cállate Black o el siguiente ira hacia ti.

-Oh si! Mírame como tiemblo de miedo. –Dijo sarcásticamente, simulando que temblaba.

-Andas de mal humor Sirius? Te noto algo gruñón… Así te pones siempre que te obligan a hacer algo que no quieres… Como visitar a tu familia en navidad.

-Es hora de irnos–Ignorando las palabras de su amigo. – Pero antes se me ha ocurrido que podemos tomar unos ingredientes para hacer poción multijugos. –Rodeo el escritorio para ir a donde estaba el estante. Se detuvo, miro la varita de James, la tomo.

-Oh, es cierto, este lugar está lleno de plantas, frascos y esas cosas, excelente idea.

-Que! No vamos a hacer eso… Sería como robar…

-Si te preocupa eso Evans, las pediremos prestadas. –Dijo acercándose al estante y buscando los ingredientes.

-NO! Aquí no hay nadie para pedírselo y aunque lo hubiera, jamás se los devolveríamos.

-Me importa una mierda, son de Quejicus y de mí lo único que recibirá será una patada en el trasero.

-Black!... –Se veía bastante molesta, iba hacia él.

-Espera, yo lo hare–Escucho la voz de cornamenta. –Se los devolveré, en nuestro tiempo…Ahora necesitamos esas cosas para salir de aquí.

No sabía cuál era la reacción de la pelirroja, trataba de buscar los ingredientes para la poción, saco una bolsa pequeña que solía guardar en su túnica, le había puesto un hechizo expansor, pero no lo había hecho bien y a veces solían salirse sin previo aviso. Puso unos frascos y volvió a escuchar la voz de la chica dirigiéndose a él.

-Y como sabes que es de Snape esta oficina? Acaso has hablado con el… Black…

Volvió la vista hacia aquellos dos, no sabía que decirles… Porque si había hablado con él, y lo que le dijo no eran cosas buenas… No quería creer que fueran ciertas…

-Sí, lo hice y qué?

-Sirius… El te reconoció? –Hablo de inmediato su amigo, sorprendido.

Iba a responderle cuando escucharon…

-QUEJICUS ES UN IDIOTA

-La señal, rápido Sirius es hora de irnos, Lily…–Dijo James haciendo un movimiento con su mano

-Sí, pero hacia donde…–Contesto la chica.

-De que hablan, cual señal? –Se preguntaba el chico de ojos grises.

-Quejicus… digo, Severus viene ahora a este lugar, debemos de movernos antes de que nos encuentre…

-Oh, claro…Vamos

Salieron los tres, Sirius cerro el despacho de un portazo, la pelirroja lo miro algo molesta, pero no le importo.

-Y quien dio esa señal?

-Ah, no reconoces tu voz? –Le respondió James.

-Mi voz? Esa no era mi voz– Dice Canuto sorprendido.

-Todos dicen eso cuando se escuchan, eras tú…–Dijo su amigo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Los tres caminaban rápidamente, en dirección de las escaleras.

-James, creo que el golpe que tengo yo te afecto a ti…– Sirius le da unos golpes a la cabeza de su amigo– No me vez acaso? Estoy aquí

-Hubo una confusión, la chica de nombre Luna tomo una poción multijugo que tenía tu esencia. – Dijo Evans, deteniéndose frente a una puerta y lanzándole un: – 'Alojomora', si vamos hacia allá nos encontraremos directamente con Snape, nos esconderemos aquí mien…

-Espera! Repite eso, como que… Luna? La rubia–El chico se detiene el chico frente a la puerta.

-Así es, se trago un cuento de que yo era el hijo de Harry… Puedes creerlo? – Era James quien le respondía, la chica lo veía con ojos de furia. –Bueno, eso le tuve que inventar, ella me agrada, nos ayudo y todo…

-James, dices que esa chica se ve como yo, acaba de gritar esa clave y es seguro que ese estúpido Quejicus la haya visto…–Le responde a su amigo.

-Sí, supongo que eso ha ocurrido…

-Black, no hables así de Snape– La chica parece que sigue molesta…

-QUE! – Eso había sorprendido a Canuto– Oh no, ese maldito pelo grasiento la puede lastimar…

-El no le haría daño a un alumno, si es un profesor…–Dijo la pelirroja

-Quédense aquí, iré a ayudar a Luna…

-Oh no, tu no iras a ningún lado–Dijo la pelirroja sacando su varita y apunto hacia él.

**=Luna=**

El profesor Snape estaba frente a ella, no podía mover los pies. Estaba bastante confundida, porque el profesor la había llamado 'Sirius Black' y obviamente no lo era, por muchas razones no lo era y aunque lucia como un chico. Además el profesor se veía alterado, bastante.

-'Legeremens'

De la varita salía un hechizo que la alcanzo, pero parece ser que no sucedía nada, cerró los ojos por puro instinto y de pronto sintió algo muy pesado abalanzarse sobre ella, al abrirlos a quien vio fue al profesor de artes oscuras en ese año sobre ella, al parecer inconsciente. Intento moverse, alcanzo a susurrar un 'Finite Incantatem' para liberarse las piernas y moverlas. Escucho pasos rápidos dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba, alguien le ayudo a quitarse ese pesado cuerpo de encima.

-Que está pasando aquí? Te encuentras bi…

Esa chica, era alguien conocido, Nymphadora Tonks. Eso era un alivio, ella seguro le había salvado y sabía que era una buena persona. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la Auror. La chica se agacho hasta quedar a su altura, la cara que puso se veía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, había palidecido. Tonks estiro una mano temblorosa y alcanzo el rostro de ella, que ahora recordaba, se veía como un chico, no como Luna.

-Señorita Tonks?

Más pasos, esta vez era Harry, Hermione y Ron, bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras. Tonks se levanto rápidamente y los miro.

-Que está ocurriendo aquí?

-No lo sabemos tampoco–Hermione respondió, observaba a el profesor inconsciente, a Tonks y por último a ella (Luna). –Pero debemos de hacer algo pronto, seguro que alguien más viene hacia acá, tu compañero Auror…

-Yo me encargo de Snape, ustedes llévenlo a la sala común y espérenme ahí… No hagan nada, no llamen la atención…

- Nymphadora, ocurre algo. – Era su compañero, salía del comedor. –No encontré nada, tu?

Harry había actuado rápido, coloco su capa de invisibilidad sobre Snape, Luna se puso de pie y ellos la cubrieron, como tratando de ocultarla.

-Nada, estos chicos que estaban haciendo algunas travesuras. Podrías llevarlos a la sala común de Griffyndor? Yo me quedo a vigilar

-Está bien. Vamos muchachos, aunque debería llevarlos con Mcgonagall para que les castigara.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni se atrevieron a mirar hacia atrás. Subieron por las escaleras en silencio, se sentía una rara tensión. El camino se hizo largo, no sabía qué era lo que sucedería, ahora había algo que rodaba en su cabeza, Sirius Black.

De pronto vieron a Filch y la Señora Norris.

-Ocurre algo? –Pregunta el Auror.

-Encontramos a un alumno de Slytherin, inconsciente y con una botella de vino a su lado. – Responde el celador de la escuela– Iba a buscar a alguno profesor para que me ayudara a reanimarlo.

-Iré con usted. –El auror voltea a ver a los chicos. – Pueden seguir solos?

-Claro, no se preocupe. – Respondió Hermione.

-Eso espero, iré a cerciorarme de que estén en su sala común. –Dice alejándose junto con Filch.

Continuaron su camino, a unos metros de llegar hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, Harry hablo.

-Sirius…

-Harry…–Respondí.

-Eres tú, no es así?

-Yo… No, me confundes, mira. –Le mostré mi escudo. – Soy Luna, tome una poción multijugo… Pero la poción que tome no era de Sirius, el está muerto.

Los tres la miraron, sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Entonces, donde está el Luna? –Harry me tomo por los hombros.– Dime donde esta Sirius…

-El está muerto…

-No. –Dijo Hermione. – Esa apariencia que tienes es de Sirius Black cuando era joven, date cuenta Luna…El…

Pensó… Lo que había visto, en ese joven de pelo azulado y ojos grises, su manera de comportarse… Quizás en verdad se parecía al padrino de Harry… Más joven, porque solo lo conoció después de haber salido de Azkaban.

Recordó el primer encuentro con los chicos y la pelirroja, su comportamiento, sus acciones, de cómo fingió uno de ellos ser Harry… De cómo se encontraron de nuevo, uno de ellos le conto que venía del futuro…Y entonces comprendió todo, el mejor amigo de James es Sirius, la pelirroja de ojos verdes era Lily, ellos habían mencionado el nombre de Black y le decían Sirio, la razón por la que Snape la había atacado era porque lo conocía y la razón por la que Nymphadora la miraba de esa manera…

Que tonta se sentía en ese momento.

**=Sirius=**

-Ya causaste muchos problemas, no iras a ningún lado.

-Evans, es necesario que vaya, confíen en mí, solo la ayudare y después nos iremos de aquí…

-No, Black. –Ahora sí, se veía molesta. –Tú nos has traído hasta aquí! Con ese hechizo tonto, con tu tonta curiosidad tuvimos que venir aquí y cuando dijiste que solucionarías el problema solo conseguiste que nos persiguieran Harry y sus amigos, solo nos metiste en mas líos! NO HARAS NADA MAS!

Evans en verdad, se veía molesta, o quizás estaba asustada, tenía mucha razón para estar así… Pero decirle lo que ya sabía, sería malo. James miraba a su chica, si lo que dijo esa cosa Quejicus era cierto…

-Lily…

-Entiendo Evans. –Me acerque a ella, tome su mano suavemente, la que tenia la varita. _Ya sé lo que voy a hacer_–Se que no debí… El futuro no es como pensé que sería, no es nada divertido saber lo que ocurre con tu vida–La pelirroja me miro con sorpresa, su mano comenzó lentamente a bajar. _Se nota, que aun no me conoces bien Evans_–…Después de todo tenias razón…–Tome mi varita, apunto al estomago de ella y digo: –'Desmaio'

La pelirroja se desvaneció en sus brazos, James se quedo boquiabierto y corrió hacia el…

-Que has hecho SIRIUS BLACK! – Eso, decir eso, es porque está bastante enojado.

Con el brazo derecho sostuvo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, con el izquierdo levanto su varita apuntando hacia James, su amigo se detiene de pronto, también sostiene la varita a su costado.

_Recuerdo:_ _Sirius Black, tenía el secreto de donde se escondían los Potter (James y Lily). El señor oscuro los buscaba, quería matar a su hijo…-_-

-Ahora, no entenderás nada… Pero si lo que dijo ese pelo grasiento de Quejicus es verdad, esto será lo mejor…'Desmaio'

-'Protego'…– Dice James con un movimiento rápido.+_Si que se ve molesto…_

_Recuerdo:_ _Todo el mundo mágico va en tu búsqueda y te condenan en Azkaban_ -–-

-No te veía así desde… –Le digo tranquilamente–El baile de las calabazas…

-Pues no habías hecho nada que me molestara… Como lo de esa vez…

-Solo que, aquella vez, todo termino bien… Bailaste con ella… –Señalo a la chica inconsciente.

-Y ahora?

-Amigo… Yo te protegeré.

-Bonita forma de protegerme tienes cuando DESMAYAS A MI CHICA!

_Recuerdo:Te enviaron ahí por haber revelado el secreto de los Potter al señor oscuro, lo que causo su muerte y por haber asesinado a Peter Pettigrew-_

-James, y si te digo que ella, quizás… – +_Tengo que distraerlo_–Si yo me hubiera enterado de que tu y ella…

-Somos novios? En serio? Como lo sabes?

-'Desmaio'– +_Funciono!_ _Y no dije nada de ellos…_– Lo siento, era la única forma…

Dejo a la pelirroja al lado de mi amigo, dentro del salón. Ahí observo, que si James no tuvo tiempo para esquivar ese último hechizo fue porque estaba herido. Cambio la varita. +_Ya tengo de nuevo a mi compañera inseparable, y esta vez, Quejicus no me vencerá._

Salió de la mazmorra.

-Si le cuento a James… Quizás…

**= Nymphadora=**

Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie. Tomo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, se la entregaría mas tarde. Apunto con su varita a Snape, haciendo flotar su cuerpo por el aire, lo llevaría a su despacho y ahí lo despertaría. Puede ser que se despertara furioso, pero quizás no supiera que ella lo había atacado dejándolo inconsciente.

+_Porque atacaba a Sirius? Un joven Sirius…Le preguntare cuando despierte… O será mejor llamar a otro miembro de la orden para aclarar este asunto… Tal vez Remus… Podría verlo…_

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, se detuvo al ver una figura recargada contra la pared, un estudiante, le llamaría la atención por estar fuera. Lo observo y…

-Debo haberme vuelto loca…

El chico pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y giro con la varita en alto, miro a Severus inconsciente y una risa burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

+_Esto no coincidencia, un juego o algo así… Harry puede estar en peligro… Si esto es obra del que no debe ser nombrado, lo va a pagar caro, no voy a permitir que juegue con los preciados recuerdos del pasado… De mi pasado, de los de Harry… De los de Remus…_

El hechizo que tenia sobre Severus termino, dejando caer al profesor al suelo con un golpe que más tarde seguro le dolería cuando despertara.

-'Minuendo'

El muchacho reacciono tirándose al suelo para evitar el hechizo, lanzo otro con su varita que para ella fue fácil evitar, llego hasta el, aplicándole un 'Relaskio' tan cerca que el muchacho lo recibió de golpe contra el piso. Se acerco hasta el, estaba bocarriba, ella de pie le apuntaba con la varita y le pregunto:

-Habla, quien eres? O aquí mismo te aplico un Cruciatus…

-Señorita… Es un auror? – Al parecer buscaba su varita, que había soltado y estaba un metro lejos de él.

-Las preguntas las hago yo! Responde…

-Desde aquí puedo ver sus pantis…

+_Un mortifago… no dice esa clase de cosas…_

Eso la distrajo un momento, que el muchacho aprovecho para jalar de la túnica de ella e intentar tirarla, aunque solo consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio. El chico parecido a Sirius era muy ágil, porque se levanto rápidamente fue hasta su varita lanzo un 'Filipendo' y luego corrió hacia una puerta. Entro a la vieja mazmorra.

-'Locomotor Mortis' –No logro darle. –Una vieja puerta no me va a detener.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo (por Luna):**

De nuevo estamos en las escaleras, Draco discute con Filch y un auror al pie de las escaleras. Vemos a algo que se parece al profesor Snape volar por los aires, está sentado sobre una silla, su cabello luce bastante gracioso y su túnica tiene un color rosa llamativo. Quien esté haciendo ese hechizo está bien escondido porque no logramos verlo, los de abajo no notan esa silla hasta que de pronto un hechizo choca en la puerta del comedor, la silla cae de pronto…

-El letrero dice "Toma tu varita, apúntame y di 'Enervate'" –Dice Hermione–Eso no puede ser obra de Tonks…

-Eso lo debió de hacer Sirius…

Oh sí, cosas interesantes pasaran en el próximo capítulo, creo que ya puedo ver que el final esta cerca…


	19. Capitulo 19

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

De nuevo otro nuevo capitulo, gracias a todos akellos ke siguen este Fic, a kienes dejan review mas... Jeje. Hago lo posible por apresurarme para escribirlo, asi ke... aki esta :D

**Resumen del capítulo anterior: **Un viaje en el tiempo, al futuro. Lily trata de no hablar con nadie pero se encontro con Malfoy. James quiere ver a su hijo y todo lo que existe en el futuro, golpea a Malfoy y le hace una travesura (tirarle vino encima). Sirius peleo con Snape (perdio), lo capturaron, lo encontraron (su amigo y su chica), lo despertaron y el puso a dormir a su amigos... Pero los problemas vuelven a aparecer.

* * *

Capitulo 19.

**=Sirius=**

Estaba yo concentrado en mis pensamientos…

+_Y si le digo a James, lo de Quejicus… El entenderá, no necesariamente debo decirle la parte en la que ese pelo grasiento dice que por mi culpa el… y Lily… y…_

De pronto escuche un ruido, volteo y veo a una muchacha, es linda y me resulta vagamente familiar. Pero eso pasa a segundo término cuando vio a Quejicus bien dormido flotando en el aire… Eso me hace sonreír.

+_Genial…_

De pronto, aquella chica me ataco con un 'Minuendo', y sabiendo lo que eso puede hacer, me tiro al suelo, quedando de espalda contra el piso.

+_Así que esas intenciones tienes…_

-'Mucus ad Nauseum'

+_Espero que eso te haga sentir mal…_

Y antes de que siquiera se pudiera levantar ella llego y aplico un 'Relaskio', que a esa distancia le dolió bastante, soltó la varita y esta rodo unos pasos lejos.

-Habla, quien eres? O aquí mismo te aplico un Cruciatus…–Dijo ella…

+_Cruciatus! Tipa loca… Momento…Esas vestimentas parecen ser de un… Auror!_

-Señorita… Es un auror? – +_Pregunta obviamente distractora, tengo que recuperar mi varita y hacer algo… Pero ya!_

-Las preguntas las hago yo! Responde…

+_Esta tipa es peligrosa para mí… Ah, se me ha ocurrido algo…_

-Desde aquí puedo ver sus pantis…–+_Claro que no es cierto! Pero casi todas las mujeres caen con eso… Y si no caen, las hago caer…_

Con un rápido movimiento tomo la túnica de ella y la jalo hacia donde estoy, si cae sobre mí no hay problema porque un hechizo aturdidor la espera… Pero la tipa es lista y se logra equilibrar, así que mejor huyo antes de que mi pellejo corra peligro. Tengo la varita en mis manos y le lanzo un 'Filipendo' si le da o no, eso no me importa.

+_Definitivamente, contra un auror, voy por James._

-'Locomotor Mortis' –Escucho gritar a la chica, antes de cerrar la puerta…

-'Fermaportus' –Para tratar de evitar que ella entre… pero no creo que la detenga mucho tiempo, rápidamente saco un frasquito hago un hechizo intentando iluminar la habitación.

-James, despierta, tenemos problemas!... Ah, claro… lo hechice…''

Mi amigo despierta, se levanta rápidamente… Y furioso me mira…

-Lo hiciste! Me atacaste! Esto no se va a quedar así perro pulgoso!

+_Odio que me digan así, y él lo sabe…_

-No me llames así! Tenemos problemas…

-Tú los tienes!

Y de pronto se oye un golpe duro en la puerta…Ambos la miramos, me vuelvo hacia James y le digo:

-Es un Auror! Ayúdame a dejarlo fuera de combate

-Que hiciste? Por las barbas canosas de Merlin! –Cornamenta comienza a mirar de un lado a otro. – Lily, donde esta?

-Hechizada, dormida… Hay que…

Y la puerta estallo…

Mi amigo se movió rápido para cubrir a Lily, yo me preparo frente a la puerta para combatir contra esa mujer…+_Servirá de algo que le coquetee a una mujer mayor?_

-Lady, una dama como usted debería…

-'Everte Statum'

_+No, eso no sirve, a pelear…_

-'Lapifors'–Si la alcanza, será un conejo.

-'Expelliarmus'–Rápida, ella fue… Muy rápida…

+_Y yo, ya no tengo varita…_

-Ahora sí, hasta aquí llegaste impostor…

-Error, 'Expelliarmus', eso no es así…

Magnifico! James aparece a sus espaldas y le lanza un hechizo desarmador… estaba tan entretenida conmigo que no vio al cauteloso de Cornamenta.

La chica, intenta lanzar una patada y mi amigo, el rápido se mueve y lanza un 'Locomotor Mortis', así ella tiene ahora las piernas juntas, y al ver a su nuevo oponente se queda boquiabierta.

-Harry?

Aprovecho eso, corro por mi varita…

-'Mimblewimble'– Escucho la voz de james decir, antes de que ella haga algo mas es bueno que le impida hablar correctamente.

Miro a mí alrededor, hay unas sillas sucias, unas mesas viejas. Tomo una de las sillas, con un movimiento veloz la coloco tras la mujer aurora, tiro de su capa para que se siente.

-'Incarcero' –Con ese hechizo, está atada, sin varita, sin poder hablar correctamente…–Increíble, atrapamos a un Auror…

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar largamente, perro pulgoso…

-Que no me llames así! Pedazo de barbacoa andante…

-Shhtt, luego discutimos, hay que desmayarla o algo…

Los dos, se colocaron frente a ella, la chica los miraba con lágrimas en los ojos e intentaba decir algo:

-… Si… mes… pri… rus…

-Tenemos un botín de guerra interesante…–Le digo a mi amigo.

-De que hablas pulgoso?

-Mira, barbacoa, afuera esta Quejicus desmayado y… Oh, eso es…

Había algo en una de sus manos, James lo tomo y dijo:

-Es mi capa de invisibilidad! Esto comienza a verse bien…

-'Muffliato'–Digo yo, así ella no entenderá nada de lo que digamos– Hablaste demasiado barbacoa…

-Ve por Quejicus pulgoso.

-Iré no porque lo ordenes, si no porque…Ese Quejicus me debe una, arregla la puerta

-Lo hare! Porque la puerta debe estar completa no porque tu lo digas… 'Oculus reparo'

Salgo, alcanzo a escuchar su hechizo y digo:

-Idiota, eso es para reparar lentes

-Ya lo sé!, mis anteojos lo necesitaban…

-'Levicorpus'–El hechizo hace que el tipo quede de cabeza y la túnica…–Que desagradable.

Me dirijo a la habitación, cornamenta, digo, el pedazo de barbacoa ya reparo la puerta

-Que tratas de hacer? Asustarme? Lo has conseguido pulgoso… Baja eso ya, hay una fémina que se asustara…

Quito el hechizo, Quejicus cae. Cuando despierte tendrá un par de moretones.

-Mejor lo ato, por si las dudas.

También, lo pongo en una silla, con cuerdas… Así como hizo el, conmigo.

-Ahora sí, hablemos…–Cornamenta se acerca a mí, no se ve contento. –Cuanto tiempo paso pulgoso?

-Si sigues con eso, acabaremos mal, pedazo de barbacoa… Apenas unos minutos, ella estaba afuera con esa cosa…–Digo señalando a Quejicus

-Está bien… Sirius…–Voltea a ver a la Auror. –Parece regadera…–Se acerca hasta ella.– No sé porque llora, preguntémosle, 'Finite Incantatem'…

-No! 'Silencius'–Tomo a James por la capa y lo alejo de esa mujer.

-Que haces?

-No necesitamos saber nada… Que llore todo lo que quiera, la desmayare…

-Que ha sucedido? Habla ya Sirius!

-Pues… Es culpa de ese tipo… Yo tenía que salvar a Luna, porque Quejicus sabe como soy! El me reconoció

-Ya me imaginaba algo así, cuando vi el mapa del merodeador… Lo atacaste cierto?

-Si… Fue inevitable el…

-SIRIUS!

Me sobresalte, la mujer me miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esos hechizos como el silencius no duran mucho. Pienso que lo único que puedo hacer ahora es:

-'Desmaio', esa mujer nos ha reconocido… Esto está mal

-Porque? Que tiene de malo que sepa quiénes somos?

-La profesora McGonagall dijo que no saliéramos, que…

-Creí que no solías seguir las reglas? Porque de pronto te importan tanto…

_+Ya que… Tengo que decirle, pero debo ser cauteloso… Solo le diré…_

-En el futuro, ahora mismo… Estoy muerto…

**=Harry=**

-Está bien Luna, iremos a buscarlo tu puedes quedarte aquí…

Luna, al parecer no sabía nada, no reconoció a Sirius, pero ahora que lo sabe se ve consternada.

-Voy con ustedes, yo lo reconozco, se como es… Sé donde puede estar…

-Eso no es necesario–Le dice Ron.

-Sí lo es…

-Hay algo más que debas decirnos? –Me acerco a preguntarle.

-El estaba o aun puede estar, con el profesor Snape, tal vez por eso el…

-Qué? –Miro a Ron, parece comprender lo que eso significa– Eso es grave, ellos no se llevaban bien…

-Debemos de hacer algo rápido, hay que ir a buscarlo. –La castaña comienza a dar vueltas en círculos.

-El profesor Snape no debe estar en su despacho, veamos si está ahí mi padrino.

La poción multijugo había finalizado, al fin la veían como la rubia chica que era. Con paso decidido vamos hacia el primer piso, quizás no encontremos a algún profesor de nuevo, les digo a mis amigos:

- Tenemos que avisarle de alguna manera a Tonks… Ella nos ayudara

**=James=**

-En el futuro, ahora mismo… Estoy muerto…–Dijo Sirius, en un tono muy serio

_+No_

_+Miente_

_+ Es una broma_

-Es una broma…–Le digo a Canuto, tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

-No lo es… Quejicus…

-Quejicus solo dice tonterías! Le vas a creer a ese nariz de…

-Tu hijo, él y sus amigos, también lo han dicho…

_+Malo… Eso es bastante malo…_

_+Es mi amigo, el mejor hasta ahora…Lily tenía razón_

_+Estoy…ESO NO ES CIERTO!_

-Despertemos a la mujer, le preguntaremos a ella…–Camino hacia ella.

-Eso no hace falta James

-SI! DEBEMOS SABERLO, TU NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO!

-Baja la voz… Alguien oirá… Por eso no quería que lo supieras…

Levanto mi varita, la dirijo hacía la mujer

-He dicho que no! –El se pone enfrente de mi varita. –No quiero saber nada más…

-Pues yo sí!

Bajo la varita y hago a un lado a Sirius, el me toma por el brazo y dice:

-Mira, esta mujer es un Auror, me ataco y si la despiertas seguro que...

-Claro, lo recuerdo! – Recordando cuando fingía ser mi hijo.– Había dos Aurores… Tenemos que despertarla, interrogarla y…

-Está bien, haremos esto. Yo hago las preguntas, tú ponte la capa de invisibilidad.

-Porque?

-Pensara que eres Harry y aunque no lo seas… Es por si tiene alguna trampa escondida tú la desmayas cuando me ataque…

-Bueno… Está bien…–Digo yo no muy convencido.

_+Después de todo Lily tenía razón_

_+Al menos ella está bien_

_+Que hará cuando sepa todo lo que ha pasado?_

El, toma su varita y la despierta.

-Donde…–Dice ella, despertando desconcertada

-Mujer, quizás usted no me conozca… Y si me conoce más le vale que no diga nada

-Sirius…–Digo yo

-Se supone que eso lo debe decir ella! –Dice mi amigo sosteniendo el rostro de la chica, que intenta ver de dónde ha venido esa voz.

-Al grano. –Le digo

-Sabes quién soy? –Pregunta Canuto.

-Si… si… Sirius Black

-Que tanto sabes de mi?

- Sir… Soy yo, Tonks…

Ambos, nos quedamos sorprendidos. Mi amigo la ve fijamente y una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro, le alborota el pelo y dice:

-Eres la traviesa niña de raro nombre… No puedo creer cuanto ha crecido!

La chica comenzó a sollozar y dijo:

-No puedo abrazarte…

-Claro, estas atada… –Sirius de pie frente a ella, mira hacia donde estoy, sabe que debe ser cuidadoso. –Escucha bien lo que voy a decir, quitare los hechizos y luego…. Deberás ir con tu compañero Auror y harás que no pasa nada.

-No ha pasado mucho tiempo? –Dijo la chica Tonks.

Canuto negó con la cabeza. La chica mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien, lo hare… Y después, promete que hablaremos…

-Lo que tú digas…

Me hace señas con la cabeza, al parecer quiere que permanezca quieto, no le veo la razón. Quita los hechizos sobre ella, y la chica se levanta y le da un abrazo mientras continua llorando. Se separan y ahora… Voltea solo un momento hacia mí, Sirius le toma la cara y la hace mirarlo de nuevo.

-La otra voz…–La chica sabe que hay alguien que no puede ver.

-Ve, hablaremos luego… Luego veras…

-Está bien, y Snape?

-De eso nos encargaremos… Digo, yo me encargo, no te preocupes…

Ella no se vio muy convencida, pero no dijo nada más y salió.

-Te falto preguntarle lo de… Eso… Tu… Que estas…–Le digo, mientras me quito la capa de invisibilidad. –_+Rayos, no puedo decir eso… _

-No importa ahora–Sirius camina hasta él y esa sonrisa de que va a hacer algo malvado aparece.– Hay que deshacernos de Quejicus

-Pues, su despacho esta aquí al lado, solo tenemos que llevarlo ahí y listo

-No, este se merece algo más

-Sirius… Sé que no te agrada pero…

-Miro mis pensamientos! Uso magia y dijo cosas que no me agradaron nada! Si no me ayudas, no importa, lo hare solo, pero algo hare…

-Ya, te ayudare…–Lo digo, porque sino Sirius es capaz de muchas cosas maquiavélicas.

Ambos se acercaron hasta Snape, lo miraron, y varias cosas se les vinieron a la mente pero no podrían hacerle todas…

-Pongámoslo en el comedor, quizás esa túnica–Canuto levanta su varita listo para hacer algo.

-Sí, pero con túnica, no querrás darle una visión terrible a mi hijo… Solo cambiémosle el color a algo rosa…

-Hay un hechizo que le puede quitar el pelo… No mejor una poción, así tardara más en recuperarlo…

-No tenemos tiempo para preparar pociones, mejor lo ponemos verde y le damos forma de escoba…

-Sí, le pintamos la nariz amarilla. Sera un ave, Quejicus el perico.

-Claro! Y hay que especificar que solo deben despertarlo, con un letrero le ponemos 'Ennervate'. – Miro a mí alrededor, el lugar esta viejo pero creo que en nuestra época era un salón.

Cambiaron el color de la túnica de Severus, levantaron su pelo y lo hicieron verde, pintaron su nariz y con un letrero escribieron el hechizo que lo despertaría. Al terminar, observaron su obra y sonrieron, Sirius pareció recordar algo y dijo seriamente:

-Pienso que no es suficiente, deberíamos hacer algo más…

-Vamos, será bastante malo que sus alumnos lo vean así. Hay que apresurarnos y ser cuidadosos para que no nos vea tú… Prima…

-Está bien, tenemos le capa de invisibilidad, vamos.

Se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y levantaron en el aire al profesor, que continuaba inconsciente sentado en una silla. Salieron del aula, se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Al llegar ahí, se encontraron con un inconveniente, había algunas personas inesperadas y su plan no podría llevarse a cabo.

-Y ahora? –Me detengo rápidamente, en el aire Quejicus se balancea ligeramente.

-No nos ven.

-Lo sé, pero a Quejicus si. –Menciono lo obvio, porque la capa nos alcanzan tapar a los dos si no nos movemos mucho.

-Elévalo más en el aire y lo introduces en el comedor y listo.

Al parecer una de las personas que discutían al pie de la escalera era el cabeza de cebolla, había dos desconocidos, y también…

-McGonagall– Digo en un susurro

-Hay que apresurarnos, rápido…–Canuto me golpea por la espalda.

-La puerta está cerrada, haz algo.

-Sí, 'Alojomora'

-Eso no funciona a esta distancia!

-No te consta… Haber una pregunta, que es más fuerte 'Relaskio' o 'Flipendo'?

-No es momento para eso. –Me concentro en levantar bien alto a Quejicus. – 'Depulso'?

-Da igual, 'Relaskio'.

**=Draco=**

-Ya se los dije! Esto es obra de Potter! No estoy borracho!

Se encontraba frente a las escaleras, un Auror le había hecho recuperar la memoria, le explico lo que sucedió, pero no pareció creerle. Lo llevo hasta donde se encontraban ahora, aunque primero habían pasado por el despacho de McGonagall, ella decidió que lo llevarían con Snape para que el profesor hiciera lo correspondiente. La profesora le dijo:

-Pues, hablare con Harry Potter entonces.

-Hágalo! Aunque le puedo asegurar que lo negara todo…

-De cualquier manera, Sr. Malfoy, el que este fuera de su habitación en estos momentos, le merece un castigo.

-Ah si? Y porque? Si ya le dije que no hice nada! Cuando me desmayaron aun habían alumnos!

-Eso lo hablaremos después, ahora usted ira a su sala común y yo hablare con el profesor Snape. Por favor–Se dirige al Auror. –Podria llevarlo hasta haya?

-Por supuesto. –Dice el hombre.

_+Maldito Auror estúpido… _

-Oh, acaso no creen que pueda llegar hasta haya solo? –Respondo irónicamente.

-Solo nos aseguramos de que hables con el acerca de lo sucedido.

_+Que hagan lo que quieran entonces._

-Profesora McGonagall, ocurre algo– Pregunta, otra Auror, que casualmente es, o era un familiar mío.

-Oh, nada de importancia. –Dice la profesora. – Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna.

Filch se vuelve hacia las escaleras, los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia las mazmorras cuando la mujer de pelo rosa los detuvo, colocándose enfrente de ellos.

-Esperen, a donde van?

-El chico debe regresar a su sala común…

-Y todos tienen que ir? –La mujer se veía algo nerviosa.

La profesora mira molesta, al parecer se da cuenta, igual que todos, que esa mujer está evitando que vayamos a donde debamos de ir. McGonagall le dice:

-Hay algo que te moleste Nymphadora?

Esa mujer iba a contestar, de pronto logramos escuchar un fuerte sonido en la puerta del comedor. Hay algo volando, una cosa rara…

**=Harry=**

Nos detenemos en las escaleras, escuchamos voces. A la distancia se logra distinguir a Draco, Filch, un Auror, la profesora McGonagall y Tonks.

-Harry, esto no es bueno, la profesora está ahí, si nos vuelve a ver…–Hermione deja de hablar de pronto, fija su vista en algo que esta flotando.

Los cuatro alcanzamos a ver una inusual figura, al parecer es el profesor Snape, sobre una silla, con los pelos hacia arriba color verde y la túnica en rosa. Empiezo a buscar con la mirada al autor del hechizo, no lo localizo. Ninguno de los que están abajo parece ver al profesor.

-El letrero dice "Toma tu varita, apúntame y di 'Enervate'" –Dice Hermione–Eso no puede ser obra de Tonks…

-Eso lo debió de hacer Sirius…

De pronto se escucha un golpe en la puerta del comedor, tal vez un hechizo, la silla cae… Todos se han dado cuenta de eso.

**=Sirius=**

-Da igual, 'Relaskio'

-Que hiciste!

La puerta se abrió, todos voltearon hacia esa dirección, sacaron las varitas para atacar. Irremediablemente, vieron a lo que se suspendía en el aire.

-Lo siento…

Cornamenta dejo caer el cuerpo de Quejicus, corrieron a esconderse al salón donde se ocultaban.

Yo trato de empujar a James para que corra, tal vez fue demasiado porque el tropezó. Cayeron antes de llegar y de la bolsa sin fondo que traía, cae uno de los frascos, esos que pedimos prestados y sale rodando por el pasillo. Al final le pregunto:

-Crees que haya problemas?

-Si–James se ve bastante sombrío…

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo: **Ahora si, Snape despertara.

James se acerca hasta Lily, se sienta a su lado.

-Se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme

-Aja, sobre todo porque no anda gritando y enojada por alguna cosas que hagamos –Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, al llegar coloco su oido contra la puerta intentando tal vez oir algo.

-Y si le robo un beso?

McGonagall los descubrirá.

Lo se, aun no es el final, pero pronto lo sera :D.

Pronto subire otro fic, ya estoy preparando ese capitulo (Kat Any Black me ha alentado y apoyado, para eso)


	20. Capitulo 20

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Despues de tanto, bastante, mucho tiempo, he vuelto a subir otro capitulo de este fic! Apenas! Es ke varias cosas me lo impedian, la falta de ideas... No del todo, pero el tiempo ke no tenia y... en fin... Mejor agradezco a todos kienes han leido estos capitulos, kienes lo agregan a favoritos o alarmas y doble agradecimiento a los ke dejan reviews! Los leo todos.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior(por Harry): **Hace un par de dias, un sueño extraño de encontrarme con mi padrino, mi padre y mi madre... Y ahora se que fue real, estoy seguro de ello, al menos lo de Sirius...

* * *

Capitulo 20.

**=Luna=**

Al pie de las escaleras, en el primer piso, Harry y sus amigos vieron la escena, asombrados y con una ligera sonrisa.

La profesora y quienes estaban con ella corrieron a ver al profesor Snape, un ruido se escucho de alguna mazmorra a la que acudieron algunos (McGonagall, Tonks y Draco), mientras el auror auxiliaba junto con filch al profesor de artes oscuras.

-Vieron eso? –Dice Ron, los demás asienten con la cabeza.

-Fue mi padrino, debemos ir por el…–Dice Harry

-No estás pensando claramente–Hermione se acerco hasta el– Si fueron (la profesora y los demás) donde está tu padrino es seguro que lo han visto…

Ron la interrumpe diciendo:

-Hay una manera de saber eso, el mapa del merodeador!

-Sí, Ron lo tienes? – Harry se volvió hacia el pelirrojo

-No, yo te lo di a ti–Le respondió Ron

-No es así, no me has dado nada…

-Claro que si, estábamos con Luna, no lo recuerdas…

-Eso cuando fue?

Ella, Luna, se dio cuenta, de que era hora de decirles a sus amigos, lo que sucedía y dijo:

-Hay algo que aun no les he dicho…

Volvieron su vista hacia la rubia, ella dudaba con lo que iba a decir. De su túnica, extrajo lentamente el mapa y se lo dio a Harry, a su lado Ron se quedo sorprendido, mientras que el chico de gafas la miraba sin comprender.

-Como es que tu…

Luna hablo tranquilamente, pensando en lo que había sucedido a ella anteriormente.

-Harry… Estoy segura de algo, tu padrino no es el único que está aquí… –Recordó su encuentro con una pelirroja y un chico exactamente igual al que tenía enfrente. – He visto a dos personas más con el…

El joven Potter, se quedo sin aliento, su rostro expreso una sonrisa alegre y dijo:

-Por favor, dime quienes…

-James y una chica llamada Lily

De inmediato, Ron tomo el mapa y lo abrió, vieron los nombres que correspondían a los padres de Harry, sin decir nada el chico dio media vuelta, seguro iba a buscarlos…

-No, espera Harry! –Era Hermione, le tomaba del brazo. – Vamos a analizar esto…

Para él, no había nada que analizar, quería correr, verlos, abrazarlos y decirles lo mucho que los quería… La falta que le hacían. Al parecer su amiga adivino como se sentía y le dijo:

-Dejemos que Luna nos cuente todo lo que sabe de ellos, debemos de ser precavidos…

**=James&Sirius=**

A lo lejos se escucharon pasos apresurados.

-Alguien viene…–Dice sirius

-Muévete, muévete.

Lo más rápido que pudo, Cornamenta se acerco a la pared, con su amigo a su lado, solo tenían una opción. Al final se cubren con la capa de invisibilidad, Sirius de cuclillas y james con las piernas cruzadas.

Las caras de aquellos que bajaron, eran todas conocidas: McGonagall viejecita, la guapa prima de Sirius y el nuevo enemigo declarado de James, cebolla (Malfoy).

Tonks, que parecía algo nerviosa dijo:

-No hay nadie aquí.

-Ese, ese un frasco…–La profesora recoge el objeto y mira alrededor–Aquí estuvo alguien…

-Quizás era Peveels? –Se apresura a decir la chica auror.

-Puede ser… –Aunque no se ve convencida, McGonagall da unos pasos bastante cerca de los dos amigos escondidos, se detiene y al final se vuelve hacia el Slytherin–Bien, vuelve a tu sala común Malfoy.

El chico, con una expresión parecida a la de un duende (algo así como enfadado) se va diciendo cosas sin importancia. La profesora se retira a paso lento junto con Tonks, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. El pasillo queda vacio de nuevo.

James, suspira aliviado y Sirius deja de contener la respiración. El de gafas, vuelve la vista hacia donde fue el cabeza de cebolla, pero no ve nada, seguro llego a su nido de víboras.

-Es hora, entra

En la vieja mazmorra, la habitación esta tenuemente iluminada por algo en un frasco.

-Casi nos descubren–Dice el Potter del pasado suspirando de alivio.

-Pero no lo hicieron…–Su amigo se recarga en la puerta suavemente.– Ese Quejicus se salvo…

En un rincón, una chica dormía y respiraba tranquilamente. James se acerca hasta ella, se sienta a su lado.

-Se ve muy hermosa cuando duerme

-Aja, sobre todo porque no anda gritando y enojada por alguna cosas que hagamos –Dijo el chico de ojos grises, mientras colocaba su cabeza contra la puerta intentando tal vez oír algo.

-Y si le robo un beso? –El de gafas no dejaba de mirar a la chica pelirroja.

La respuesta que recibió fue:

-Aja, quítale su queso

Se acerco lentamente hasta ella, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-No, es mejor hacerlo si sus hermosos ojos verdes me miran.

De nuevo, su amigo concentrado en otra cosa le responde:

-Aja, hacer cocos de color verde lima.

-Oye no estás escuchando lo que digo?

-Aja, echando… Alguien viene!

**=Harry=**

-Espera!

No escucho a su amiga, corrió sin importar que por ahí estuviera el auror y Filch, siguió aun cuando se encontró de frente a McGonagall y Tonks. Las paso de largo, bajo las escaleras y de acuerdo al mapa calculo la puerta que debía abrir.

-SOY HARRY, VOY A ABRIR ESTA PUERTA!, ALOJOMORA!

**=James&Sirius=**

Lentamente retrocedió el joven de ojos grises y dijo:

-Escuchaste eso?

-Escuchar qué? Las mazmorras del castillo son gruesas, pues están hechas de…

-La puerta se abre…

Apagaron el pequeño fuego, y ambos apuntaron con sus varitas hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y

Sirius dijo:

-'Petrificus Totalus'

-No idiota!

El hechizo inmovilizador fue a dar directamente al pecho del hijo de James…

**=Harry=**

Todo paso muy rápido, después de hacer el hechizo, abrió la puerta rápidamente, todo se veía oscuro y un hechizo lo golpeo, cayó al suelo sin poder moverse.

-HARRY! – Escucho venir de las escaleras.

-Porque lo hiciste? –Dijo una voz

-Solo esta inmóvil, lo arrastramos aquí, y luego…–Otra le respondió

McGonagall llego hasta el, al igual que Tonks, esta ultima dijo un 'Lumus' y la habitación se ilumino. La profesora se volvió a la puerta con la varita lista para atacar, pero antes de que ella hiciera algo se escucho un:

-'Obscuro'

Algo cubrió los ojos de la bruja y a punto estuvo de pisarlo, ya que el aun seguía inmóvil en el piso, Luna logro apartar a la profesora, Hermione hizo un 'Finite Incantatem' y él se sintió libre.

-Ya te dije que eres un idiota? – Dijo un muchacho, bastante parecido a él, mientras que el otro (que reconoció como Sirius) tenía una sonrisa tensa y solo se escucho de su parte un "ups"

-Ustedes dos, están en problemas…– La profesora hablo, estaba libre del hechizo.

**=Tonks=**

No era la única sorprendida, esos muchachos que tenía enfrente, era un lindo recuerdo de su infancia. Estaba paralizada, y no por un hechizo, era por la impresión. No era la única, los chicos (Hermione, Ron, Luna, incluso Harry) miraban atentos… La profesora de inmediato dijo:

-Quédense aquí.

-No–Dijo Harry, dispuesto a ir hasta ese otro chico tan parecido a él.

De inmediato, la profesora se interpuso y con su voz autoritaria dijo:

-Se que quieres hablar con ellos, pero primero lo hare yo. – McGonagall volteo hacia mi– Cuida de que nadie entre

-Pero…

-No te atrevas a desobedecerme… Haz lo que te digo Nymphadora!

Estaba molesta, se veía en su cara, pero sus ojos también mostraban algo de… Temor… Decidí hacer caso de sus palabras. Rápidamente, McGonagall entro en la habitación, cerro la puerto, puso hechizos, nada de lo que ahí sucedía se escuchaba.

Harry se acerco hasta ella y le dijo:

-Por favor, Tonks, se que tu también quieres entrar ahí y ver a Sirius.

Oh no, utiliza mis sentimientos, claro que quiero ver a mi primito joven, el que nunca me rechazo ni a mí ni a mi madre…

-Cálmate, en un momento podremos hablar con ellos, ya lo veras…

-En qué momento? –El joven de gafas se acerco a ella.–Si están aquí, es porque quizás algo puede cambiar…

-No Harry–Hablo Hermione– Las cosas no cambian así de fácil, recuerdas cuando rescatamos a tu padrino de los dementores? Nuestras acciones cambiaron lo que pasaría, y ya había pasado, era algo así como una paradoja…

-Hermione, nadie entiende lo que dices– Ron le dijo, pero ella ignoro sus palabras.

El muchacho de ojos verdes trataba de explicarles a todos:

-Pero están aquí! Mis padres… Mi padrino…

-Lo sé… No puedo ni imaginarme como te sientes Harry, pero hablamos de unos… Veinte o treinta años? Si hacemos algo, decimos algo, cambiara todo y el mundo que conocemos puede volverse mejor o peor…–La castaña tenía un buen argumento.

-No será peor… Si mis padres viven, quizás…

-Se racional, por favor, además… –Dijo de nuevo la amiga de Harry–Estoy segura de que McGonagall no permitirá que hables con ellos para decirles el futuro…

-Claro, por eso se ha encerrado ahí adentro con ellos. –Les digo a los chicos, no puedo contenerme de la emoción.

-Sirius, sabe que está muerto…–Dice Hermione, todos volteamos a verla. –Recuerdan, lo dijimos la primera vez que lo encontramos… Y… Nada ha cambiado…

Es cierto, Sirius sigue muerto, al igual que James y Lily…

**=McGonagall=**

-'Finite Incantatem'

Dicho el hechizo, la chica abrió los ojos, me miro

-Profesora McGonagall! En donde– Vio a su alrededor, y pareció recordar algo, no le pregunte nada.

-Vamos a ir directo al despacho de Dumbledore. Se quedaran ahí, yo hablare con ustedes más tarde…

No vi sus expresiones, me di la vuelta y salí de la mazmorra. El primero en aproximarse fue Harry.

-Déjeme hablar con ellos, limitare lo que diga, las cosas del futuro…

De inmediato le respondí:

-Por ahora no, hasta que el director…

-Por favor! Son mis…

-Lo siento, pero no. –Ni siquiera quise mirarlo, sabía que estaba desesperado por verlos, tenía que ser lo más dura posible. – Nymphadora, llévatelos a su sala común…

-NO! – El Potter de este tiempo se veía muy decidido.

-Obedezcan, o un castigo será poco…

-No me moveré de aquí hasta verlos…

Saque mi varita e hice unos movimientos señalándolos.

-Los llevare al despacho de Dumbledore, necesito el camino libre, puedo hechizarlos de ser necesario…

Puede ser, que planearan algo, no pusieron objeción y se retiraron del pasillo. Espere un rato, y llame a los jóvenes viajeros del tiempo. Les pedí que no hablaran, que no preguntaran nada, si lo hacían, los hechizaría para callarlos, así que todo el camino fue silencioso. Nadie intervino, no hubo obstáculo para llegar al despacho del director. Sabía que estarían ahí, y no me equivoque.

**=Harry=**

Los vi llegar, a lo lejos, eran mis padres, en su juventud, jamás los había visto. Me sorprendió el parecido que tenia con mi padre. Iba a correr hasta ellos, pero Hermione me detuvo. De inmediato la profesora dijo la contraseña:

-'relleno de caramelo'

-Ese Dumbledore no cambia, siempre pensando en comida– Ese, era mi padrino, se le veía tratando de forzar una sonrisa, era como en el recuerdo de Snape…Quería acercarme, eran reales, mi padre… Mi madre…–Ja…

-Guarde silencio Black. –Dijo McGonagall.

Por alguna razón, Sirius, desviaba su mirada de mi y todos los que estaban conmigo, a diferencia de papá y mamá… El se veía emocionado, conteniéndose, sabía que era su hijo, pero ella, solo había curiosidad en sus ojos… Parece, que no lo sabe…

Lentamente me desprendí de la mano de Hermione, camine hacia ellos.

-Suban, James Potter, Black, Evans, vayan a la oficina del director… – Dijo la profesora, pero ninguno de ellos se movió– Ahora!

-NO! ESPEREN! –Les grite, pero me ignoraron. McGonagall se interpuso entre ellos y yo, el primero en irse fue mi padrino, seguido por mi madre y el que espero un tiempo fue mi padre.

-Harry… Yo… Yo… Soy tu padre! –Hablo en un tono alegre, con una gran sonrisa, incluso intento acercarse, pero la potente y furiosa voz de la profesora le hizo retroceder.

-SUBE POR ESAS ESCALERAS AHORA!

Obedeció haciendo un movimiento en la mano, un adiós. No pude evitar sonreír ante ese gesto. La puerta se cerró tras él.

-Quiero… No… Exijo verlos!

**=Sirius&James&Lily=**

-Serás capaz de perdonarme, mi buen y querido amigo… James?

De pronto, el susodicho, le da un puñetazo en el brazo a su amigo.

-Eso es, por hechizar a mi hijo…

Le da otro de nuevo, en el mismo sitio

-Y eso es por mí… por Lily, listo, te he perdonado…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del alto chico de ojos grises.

-Bien!, aunque sabes tus golpes son de niña comparados a los de Lunatico…

Esta vez, James le da un codazo fuerte a su amigo, pues ahora, una mirada pesada, de una chica con ojos verdes y cabellera roja…

-Tienes que disculparte con ella… Y con mi hijo…

Sirius, puso una mueca de desagrado, sabía que debía disculparse con la chica frente a el… Pero le molestaba que ella tuviera razón después de todo… lentamente se puso de pie, camino hasta ella, que no se había sentado y los miraba apoyada en el escritorio, dijo:

-Lo siento… Ya sabes, por desmayarte y dejarte inconsciente sin la posibilidad de defenderte de las perversidades de James…

-Sirius! – El chico de gafas se puso de pie, y camino hasta situarse detrás de su amigo.

Se encontraban los tres, nuevamente en el despacho del director, Dumbledore. Después de una discusión entre la profesora y Harry, estaban ahí, solo a ellos. El hijo de James y sus amigos, al igual que Tonks, proseguían conversando acerca de la situación afuera del despacho (en el pasillo).

-Caerías tan bajo como para aprovecharte de una chica inconsciente? – La chica le dirigía la pregunta a su futuro marido (claro, a esas alturas, ella no lo sabía).

-…No…

-Lo dudaste! Que intentaste hacer! Que me hiciste!

-No te hizo nada gruñona, también lo desmaye… –Dijo Sirius–Bueno, solo hasta que necesite su ayuda…

-Tienes la menor idea de lo que has causado? – Lily, se encara a él.

-No… Pero… Odio admitirlo, desde el principio tenias razón…

Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a la chica, pues Black había desviado la mirada y cuando observo a James, también parecía algo pensativo…

-Que hicieron? –Lo pensó, realizar una travesura como lo que ya habían hecho no los haría ver tan preocupados– Bueno… Hablaron con alguien? Saben algo del futuro?

Ambos chicos, se miraron, Canuto sabia varias cosas que no podía decirles a los dos… Y Cornamenta sabía lo de la muerte de su amigo…

La pelirroja se sorprendió, de que no alardearan de algo interesante que pudieran saber del futuro, pues al principio querían saberlo todo…

-Ustedes, saben algo… Y debe ser malo, para que no quieran decir nada…

-No es algo que te interese…–Dijo Black cruzándose de brazos.

-Sirius…–Potter del futuro lo miro.

La puerta que conducía al pasillo se abrió, y la profesora entro, se veía molesta, aunque no tanto como se imaginaban que estaría.

-Porque… Porque no pudieron quedarse en la casa…– Dijo McGonagall, mientras se sentaba en una silla

Dio un paso al frente el chico de ojos grises

-Esto es mi culpa, yo vine aquí y ellos solo…

-Es mi culpa también!- Dijo de inmediato, Potter. – Yo traje a Lily…

-Esto…No…– Titubeo Evans, estaba cada vez mas confundida…– Profesora yo…

Ella les respondió:

-Ya no digas mas, es culpa de todos… Ahora quiero que sean sinceros conmigo, y me digan con quienes han hablado

Les indico que tomaran asiento, se situó frente a ellos tres. El primero en hablar fue James

-Luna, fue la primera que encontramos, tuvimos que engañarla… Le dijimos que veníamos del futuro, bueno eso fue después… También hablamos con un tipo idiota, de cabello rubio, algo así como…

-Es Malfoy, tú ya lo sabes Potter… –Le dice Lily.

-Sí, ese idiota… –Responde el chico de prlo alborotado–La amiguita de Harry y su amigo…Creo que son Ron y Hermione… Nadie más…

-Nadie más…–Aseguro Lily, quien recordaba los encuentros que habían tenido con el hijo de James y sus amigos, habían evitado cualquier otro contacto, incluso Snape, solo lo habían visto ellos a él…

-Y que me dicen de Nymphadora?

El Potter del pasado, se puso algo nervioso y miro a Sirius, quien no había dicho nada…

-Hablen, ya sé que tu– Dijo señalando a el joven Black– Hablaste con ella, me ha dicho todo… Lo que me tiene preocupada, es lo de el profesor Snape, así que díganme…

-El profesor Snape? – Repitió Lily, ahora sabía algo de su antiguo amigo y también, que los dos chicos del pasado que la acompañaban, habían hecho una travesura…

La profesora se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya no le importo mucho.

-Necesito que me lo digan, antes de que despierte, porque no saben el lio en que han metido a Dumbledore, Nymphadora ha llamado a unos miembros de la orden, bueno a uno en particular… Y ahora Snape, si él sabe de ustedes…

-Yo fui quien le hizo eso a Queji… a Snape…– Con su tono despreocupado, Sirius le contesto. – Y él me vio, yo lo vi, ambos nos miramos… Nos enfrentamos a duelo y me deje ganar…

Aquella información, no la sabia ni siquiera James, los dejo con la boca abierta, todos hablaron al mismo tiempo

-Te dejaste ganar! Jamás harías eso! –Dijo Potter

-Un duelo! Lo atacaste? – Dijo Lily

-Cómo es posible–Dijo la profesora, quien se levanto, fue hasta el chico y lo tomo del brazo, alejándolo de la chica y su amigo de gafas. – Quédense ahí!

**=Sirius=**

Llegaron hasta la puerta, pero no salieron, en un susurro le pregunto la profesora:

-Que le has dicho? Que te pregunto? Te dijo algo? –Cada vez, apretaba más fuerte el brazo del muchacho.

Sirius, dirigió la vista a Lily y James, quienes los miraban sorprendidos.

-Pues…– '_Si, dijo que…Soy el peor traidor de todos… Me convertí en un ser detestable…_' –No le di tiempo de hablar…

Con la mano que tenia libre,McGonagall, le obligo a mirarle a la cara, en verdad se veía molesta y más que nada, preocupada.

-Esto no es un juego, ni una de sus travesuras en la que solo reciben un castigo. Es serio, si Snape despierta, te buscara, ya lo hizo y volverá a intentarlo… Por eso necesito que me digas ahora lo que paso!

Las últimas palabras, las alcanzaron a escuchar la pelirroja y el chico de gafas, ambos estaban a la expectativa, querían saber lo que había sucedido…

'_El me odia_'–Pensaba Black. – '_Igual que yo a él, pero… Y si es mentira? Y si no lo es? Porque estoy muerto… Y por la reacción de Harry, ellos (refiriéndose a James y Lily) también… Entonces…_'

-Profesora yo…–Sus ojos le miraban atentamente, aun sentía la presión de la mano en su brazo. – Yo…Le gusto?

McGonagall, le soltó, hubo un leve rubor en sus mejillas que de inmediato se dio cuenta, de que era por ira…

-Vamos a ver si sigues así cuando tomes un Veritaserum.

Le sonrió diciendo:

-No puede obligarme…

Ella responde con su mirada asesina.

-No tientes tu suerte Sirius Black, esto es más importante de lo que piensas. –Añade dirigiéndose a James y su futura– Ahora se quedaran aquí, hasta que Dumbledore llegue.

Cornamenta se levanta rápido y pregunta:

-Y mi hijo? Ya sabe, Harry…

**=Sirius&James&Lily=**

McGonagall dijo con voz firme:

-No pueden hablar con el…

-Pero porque? –Respondió James– Nada malo pasara, si le decimos que no hable de nuestro futuro.

-He dicho que no! –Al parecer, la profesora no cedería.

-Yo puedo hablar con él y convérselo de que no diga nada del futuro–Comento el joven Black

-Tú no harás nada. Se quedaran aquí y no discutiré mas esto. –Dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir. –Yo personalmente, hare guardia, pronto volveré con comida y algo para que puedan dormir.

Se fue, no pudieron hacer nada más.

-Odio sentirme una lechuza enjaulada. –Dijo en voz baja Sirius

Un brazo lo rodeo por los hombros, era su amigo Potter y le dijo:

-Es hora de que me digas todo lo que paso con Quejicus, no quiero que te guardes nada…

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo (por Harry): **Ante mis ojos estan ellos: Sirius, mas joven de lo que puedo recordar; James, es tan parecido a mi; y, mamá, Lily, ella es muy linda, ella quizas no sabe que soy su hijo... Pero no puedo evitarlo, corro a abrazarla, ella esta sorprendida, de pronto alguien mas me rodea con los brazos, es mi padre...

-Ven aqui Sirius y unete al abrazo familiar!

Ya saben, si tienen comentarios no duden en escribir un review!

Notas: No es el ultimo capitulo, aunke en el anterior dije ke lo seria, se me hizo algo largo ( y no lo he terminado), pero el siguiente si lo será, gracias por haber seguido esta historia...


	21. Capitulo 21

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los use para este fic.

Hola, he dejado pasar mucho tiempo, y no habia actualizado... Si terminare esta historia! Este no es el ultimo capitulo, pero espero les guste.

**Resumen del capítulo anterior: **

Sirius, James y Lily han viajado en el tiempo, al futuro para ellos. Se han encontrado con muchas personas de ese tiempo, entre ellos Harry y sus amigos. Al principio todo era una simple aventura por averiguar que sería el futuro, pero ahora Sirius se ha enterado de su muerte, la de su amigo y su esposa (Lily), todo por haber su ansias de humillar a Snape. Ahora que Harry sabe quiénes son, lo único que él quiere, es estar con ellos.

* * *

Capítulo 21.

**=Sirius&James&Lily=**

La pelirroja, se mantenía alejada, estaba cansada de tanta aventura… Además, algo que aún no sabía parecía haber calmado a los chicos de sus ansias de saber acerca del futuro. No parecía ser algo bueno. Se acercó a los chicos y dijo:

-Black, ¿podrías contarnos un poco de lo que paso?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo Evans?

-Sí, digo… ¿Le hiciste algo a Snape?

-Mira, después de darle vuelta a muchas cosas de lo que pase por ese narizudo horrendo que…

-Basta de insultos, solo quiero que nos digas que paso, que te dijo...

Sirius Black, se giró hacia ella, en verdad la chica que había elegido su amigo, era muy hermosa. No tenía ni idea, de cómo pudo haber cambiado de opinión y tener un hijo con James, para luego morir…

-Me mataron, estoy muerto… -Dijo Canuto.

-¿Qué?- El chico de gafas grito.- Es una broma…-Miro a su amigo, pero su rostro estaba serio.-Eso no pudo pasar… Yo nunca lo permitiría…

Lily, estuvo a punto de decir algo, quizás Black mentía… Pero al ver la reacción de Potter, se quedó sin palabras… ¿Qué año sería ese? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vivió Black? ¿Porque murió?

El chico de ojos grises se giró y camino por el despacho diciendo:

-Como verán, me siento deprimido y no quiero hablar de nada mas…

-¿Y Quejicus?-Pregunto su amigo, Potter.

El chico se detuvo y su voz sonó amarga.

-Es un aburrido profesor que por mi puede irse a comer mierda.

-¡BLACK!-La chica pelirroja- Puedes dejar de insultarlo, él podría habernos ayudado desde el principio, ¡pero esa actitud tuya solo nos ha provocado problemas!- Miro a Potter y después a Black.-Si tan solo te hubieras comportado, si…

-¡NO NECESITO QUE ME LO DIGAS! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE CON SABER LO QUE HICE, CON SABER LO QUE ME PASO! ¡NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTOY SEGURO QUE MEREZCO ESTAR MUERTO!

Se hizo el silencio. La chica se quedó sin palabras, no era agradable saber algo así.

-Sirius… Yo no creo que…

-Yo no permitiré que eso pase -Intervino James.- Eres mi amigo y no sé qué haya sucedido, ni donde estuve para impedirlo, pero ahora que lo sé, hare lo que sea para cambiar este futuro…

Canuto, miro a James, sonrió ligeramente y le dijo…

-Claro…- _Eso no funcionara…No…_

**=Snape=**

_Me duele todo el cuerpo, lo último que recuerdo fue haber visto a ese maldito Black, y ahora que lo pienso alguien debe haberlo ayudado. Seguramente aún está en el castillo… Iré a buscarlo…_

Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que se encontraba en la enfermería. Se levantó rápidamente.

-Profesor Snape…-Era la voz de la profesora Promfey, la ignoro y se dirigió a la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de llegar esta se abrió y por ella entro el Director.

-Dumbledore…

-Hola Severus, me alegra que hayas despertado.

-Tenemos que hablar, es urgente. Salgamos, le contare todo mientras vamos a buscar…

-Creo saber lo que quieres decirme, es por eso que vine aquí para hablar contigo antes que con Harry.

Promfey se acercó hasta ellos y dijo:

-Dumbledore, no me gustaría interrumpir, pero me parece que Snape debe descansar, no tiene heridas graves, pero…

-Estoy bien- Severus ni siquiera la miro.- No necesito descansar. ¡Vámonos ahora!

La enfermera no dijo nada más, algo molesta dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Mientras caminaban, no pudo contenerse y le pregunto al director:

-¿Así que usted lo sabía? Sirius Black ha viajado en el tiempo y está en algún lugar de este castillo ahora mismo.

-Sí, bueno, no debería estar aquí… Seré sincero contigo, él no fue el único que viajo en el tiempo…

-¿Acaso hay alguien más?… ¿Quién?

Albus, giro la cabeza levemente, quizás buscaba algún entrometido que escuchara a escondidas.

-Sirius Black, James Potter y Lily Evans se encuentran aquí…

Al escuchar el último nombre, su mente quedo en blanco, quería correr, verla después de tanto tiempo, estaba viva… Pero él no sabía dónde estaba, Dumbledore sí.

-¿DONDE? ¿¡DONDE ESTA… ELLA!?

-Calma, te lo diré, pero antes debes de saber, que nada de lo que digas cambiara el pasado, al menos no esté…

-¿Dónde está?

-Vamos, te llevare donde ellos se encuentran.-Camino tranquilamente por el pasillo.- Comprenderás que no puedes decirles nada que tenga que ver con su futuro, puesto que…

-Claro, si lo que le preocupa es que no hable, no lo hare, pero debe saber una cosa, no la dejare regresar…

-Severus-El director lo miro compasivamente.- Pienso como puedes sentirte, si volver en el tiempo fuera una solución, si viajar de una época a otra salvara la vida de los que amamos, créeme, que varios magos ya lo habrían intentado. Yo sería uno de ellos. Pero, eso no es seguro, tal vez algo cambiaria, o quizás no…

-Eso no me importa, si está aquí, viva, iré por ella, la pondré a salvo, aunque este mundo se caiga a pedazos… Lo demás no me importa… Si quiere detenerme, hágalo, nada me hará cambiar de opinión. ¿Dónde está?

Se hizo el silencio. Al no obtener respuesta, se dio media vuelta, se alejó a paso lento del director. Metió su mano en la túnica, tomando la varita, sabía lo que haría Dumbledore, se defendería… Solo pensaba en ella, todo lo había hecho por ella, todo… Se giró, levanto la varita para bloquear el hechizo que el director le había enviado, pero no dijo nada, no trato de evitarlo, en el fondo sabía que lo quería hacer era una locura y no funcionaría… Recordó los ojos verdes y la oscuridad lo envolvió.

**=Harry=**

El tiempo pasaba tan lentamente, estaba ansioso de entrar y ver a sus padres… Aunque ellos tuvieran la misma edad que él. No se encontraba solo en ese momento, Ron, Hermione, Luna, incluso Ginny, estaban ahí. Tonks había ido a avisar a algunos miembros de la orden del fénix, a uno en particular, ella no había vuelto todavía. McGonagall estaba vigilando la entrada, les dijo que no entrarían, a menos que el director diga lo contrario, así que todos esperaban su llegada.

Estaba pensando en lo que podría decir a sus padres, cuando apareció Dumblendore. Sin preguntar nada, le dijo:

-Los veras, pero antes quiero que sepas algo…

**=James=**

-Y lo escribiremos para no olvidarlo.

A pesar de que la muerte de su amigo era una noticia terrible para él, a Sirius parecía no importarle, ya que comenzó a tomar cualquier objeto que encontraba en la oficina del director y distraerse.

-Oye, deja de ignorarme

-Ah, claro, lo que tú digas…

Ni siquiera lo miraba, se colocó unas gafas gruesas doradas que seguramente mostraban algo diferente porque hizo una mueca de asombro, pero aun así, no lo miro.

-Hay algo más, y vas a decírmelo, ¡Ahora mismo!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entre las personas que entraron estaba su hijo…

-¡Harry!

Corrió hacia él, lo tomo por el cuello con un brazo y con el otro le alboroto el pelo.

-¿Cuánto hace que no te veo? ¿Eh?

Lily y Sirius ni siquiera se movieron de su sitio. La chica los miro con algo de curiosidad, mientras que su amigo se quitó las gafas y puso una cara de seriedad, como la que ponía cuando hablaba de sus padres.

-¿Que hacen ahí? Acérquense y conozcan a mi hijo, bueno, lo seguro es que ya lo conocen, claro ustedes no, ustedes del futuro…

Al ver que ninguno de ellos se movía, fue el quien se acercó hasta Lily tomando del brazo a Harry. El chico no dijo nada, solo la miraba... De una manera anhelante, abrió la boca para decir algo pero ni un sonido se escuchó.

-Hola.-Fue la pelirroja quien lo saludo, aunque no se veía muy entusiasmada.-Tus ojos son verdes… -Menciono un poco asombrada-¿Que te paso en la frente?

El chico, se sonrojo, bajo la cabeza…

-No puedo… fingir… no…

-¿Que dices? Habla más fuerte hijo mío, que quiero escucharte…-Su hijo lo miro un instante y enseguida poso sus ojos sobre la hermosa mujer pelirroja.- ¿Te parece linda?

-James, quizás no lo haz notado pero el chico está bastante conmocionado…-Era la voz de su amigo.

-¿Verme tan joven y parecido a ti te ha producido un shock?, tu madre no me lo perdonara… Pero mi yo del futuro se las arreglará… Hablando de tu madre, dime, ¿Aún tiene el cabello de fuego?

La susodicha no pudo evitar sentirse aludida.

-JAMES

En ese instante, de improviso, otros brazos nos rodearon, empujando de esta manera a mi, mi hijo y la adorable Lily en un abrazo. Ese era Canuto. Me sorprendió un poco que Harry se asiera más a nosotros y por una razón que no comprendí del todo, comenzó a sollozar, quizás fue esta la razón por la que mi hermosa pelirroja no se desprendió del abrazo comunitario. Fue Sirius el que comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Ven aquí Sirius y únete al abrazo familiar!

-Es tu hijo, no mío. Nosotros no somos nada.

Voltee a verlo con mi mirada asesina, pero él ni siquiera me vio. Lily comenzó a alejarse y mi hijo pareció recomponerse, levanto sus gafas y comenzó a limpiarse con la manga.

-Lo lamento, es que te pareces a alguien… Yo… - Se dirigía hacia ella.

-No te preocupes, está bien.-Estaba tranquila, le dirigió una sonrisa, que ilumino toda la estancia, desee que fuera para mí.

**=Harry=**

_Cuando me acerque a ellos, el abrazo, desee que ese instante durara para siempre. No podía decirles nada, a ella no, aunque mi padre parecía tener sentimientos a mi madre, a ella no parecía importarle. O quizás fingiera… No lo sabía, nunca hable con ellos de eso, ni de nada, es lo más cerca que he estado y no son mis padres aun._

-Gracias, por todo.

-Ah, hijo mío- Su joven padre, continuaba con una mano en su hombro.- Porque me das las gracias si aún no te enseñado nada, sé que tenemos que hablar seriamente de las cosas que debes de hacer, tus amigos pueden escuchar, pero preferiría que los profesores se abstuvieran de oírnos.

Dumblendore se acercó lentamente hasta nosotros mientras decía:

-Me temo, James, que eso no es posible. Puedes hablar de todo lo que gustes, procurando no preguntar cosas relacionadas a tu futuro, McGonagall y yo no nos moveremos de aquí. Ah, he traído un par de bocadillos, pueden comer algo. Ah, olvide traer un par de bebidas, Sirius podrías venir conmigo para traer algunas…

-Porque no simplemente agita la varita y hace que aparezcan

Todos enmudecieron, y miraron a mi padrino. Recordaba su comportamiento rebelde, pero incluso yo me sorprendí ver a un chico de mi edad contestarle así al director, quien se limitó a suspirar y aparecer las bebidas, mientras decía con calma.

-Bueno, en realidad me gustaría hablar contigo Sirius, quieres acompañarme.

El aludido, se encogió de hombros y paso a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme, fue con el director y salieron del despacho.

-Oye, hijo mío, dime algo… Es cierto que el… En esta época… ¿Ha muerto?

Me quede sin palabras, se lo había dicho a mi padre y seguramente mamá también lo sabía. No debíamos decirles nada de ellos, de su futuro, pero si era algo de lo que estaban enterados, si lo sabían, quizás podría decirles cómo evitarlo… Como evitar su destino…

-Pueden hablar, pero nada que sea del futuro.-La profesora nos miraba con expresión severa.

Indignado, mi padre la miro y le contesto:

-¡De esa manera no podremos hablar de nada!

-Solo lo que concierne a tu futuro.-Continuaba diciendo la profesora.- Harry puede contarte lo que quiera de él y como le van en los estudios.

-Da igual, eso lo sabré cuando sea mayor, pero lo de Sirius, es importante.

-Potter- McGonagall miro a mi padre- El futuro no se puede cambiar de esa manera, si fuera así, tú no estarías aquí en este momento.

-¿De qué habla? Es la vida de mi amigo, yo no quiero que muera, hare lo que sea por impedirlo.

No podía soportar, que él diga eso y que yo, no pueda decirle nada para evitar su propia muerte, y la de mi madre.

-Basta, por favor…P…Pa…Papá…

-¡Wow! Me dijiste… Oh… No sé qué decir… Ah… Harry, digo… Es raro… Soy muy joven para ser padre, pero en el futuro lo sabré… Harry… ¿Quieres saber porque te puse Harry?

-Cómo puedes saberlo si aún no ha nacido, si ni siquiera lo haz concebido…- Dijo mi madre, que aun no lo es- ¿O ya lo hiciste? Ah, olvídalo no me corresponde preguntar eso…

Sus ojos, la miraban y una sonrisa curiosa se asomo en el rostro de mi padre, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Mmmm, estas celosa, ¿no es cierto?

-No, claro que no… No tengo porque

-Oh si, lo estas… Lo sabía, vamos, dilo…

Era raro, mirarlos, decirse esas cosas, no pude evitar sonreír. Aun son tan jóvenes, es extraño ver a mis padres con la misma edad que yo. No quiero que se vayan. No quiero que mueran.

* * *

Les agradezco los comentarios que quieran hacer, pronto terminare la historia, espero que les haya gustado (Ups, llevo diciento esto desde el capitulo anterior, pero ahora si, el final sera pronto)


End file.
